Bajo la frialdad de un padre
by alexamalfoy97
Summary: Fue su culpa. Nadie mas que el sabía lo que en verdad había pasado, porque si tú estuvieras en su posición, ¿Hubieras impedido que secuestraran a tu hija? ¿Habrías hecho todo por volver a tenerla en tus brazos, protegida y resguardada? Draco Malfoy no paraba de hacerse esas preguntas cuando le dieron la peor noticia.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno

RECUERDOS

-Un recuerdo es como una imagen. Distorsionada por la mente. Lastimada por los años

El invierno se acercaba lentamente. Era como un depredador esperando sin urgencia la distracción de su presa. Invitaba a los hogares el andar de un viento gélido, que te calaba los huesos como en una danza peligrosa. De vez en cuando te traía gotas congeladas, pequeñas niñas que reían en los oídos ajenos de quien miraba por la ventana, ya se asemejaban a ese recuerdo agonizante, ese maldito recuerdo por el cual todo se había desmoronado. Y ahí estaba ella, con la mirada perdida posando fijamente en el enorme jardín tapado por la nieve blanca y fría. Como su familia, su hermosa familia, ahora rota y sin vida.

Muchos le habían dicho que si seguía con esa ilusión, moriría de pie. Pero a Hermione eso no le importó en absoluto. Su ilusión seguía latente, sobreviviendo a la espera de un milagro. Lo había jurado por Merlín, que cada día al despertarse abriría la puerta principal de la mansión y dejaría en la mesa contigua, un tazón de chocolate caliente con tres galletas de vainilla, tal como a su niña le gustaba. Había prometido no darse por vencida, seguir luchando por encontrarla, porque por eso había crecido en Gryffindor después de todo, por eso ella había sido parte del Trío Dorado, por eso había sido mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Ser valiente corría por su sangre, rugir y pelear como un león la hacían ser su propio yo, proteger su manada era una tarea que no aceptaba errores. Ella nunca se rendía antes de pelear, era su lema de cabecera y si por alguna casualidad lo dejaba de lado, entonces su vida no habría tenido sentido. Y aún cuando el resto de su morada no la seguía, estaba dispuesta a seguir trabajando, a mantener su cabeza en otro lado, hasta el día en que Alexa Malfoy regresara a sus brazos. Buscaría cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a su hija y una vez hecho, podría descansar en paz.

Ya nada era como en sus tiempos. El castillo de Hogwarts estaba ya reconstruido y con nuevas torres, el Mago Tenebroso era tan sólo un mito para los pequeños hechiceros que entraban al colegio de Magia y Hechicería, los héroes caídos poseían su día de duelo celebrado en el lugar de la última guerra. El mal se había ido para siempre, dejando pequeñas y profundas huellas de aquellos que todavía tenían sed de venganza, la paz reinaba tensamente y con un respeto mucho mayor hacia los protagonistas de esta historia. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién en toda su vida se imaginaría al ex mortífago Draco Malfoy caer rendido y totalmente enamorado a las bellas garras de la come libros y muggle Hermione Granger? Pues ellos no lo creían hasta después de la segunda batalla.

Mucho menos él, un Malfoy…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Soy nueva en esto de escribir en una página, de poner exponer ante otros lectores aquello que mi mente va maquinando todos los días. Si es negativo o positivo, por favor dejen sus comentarios. A todo escritor le gusta saber si debe continuar o detener su obra.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

EL PASADO DE LO INJUSTO

Cierra los ojos y verás aquello que anhelas, por una milésima de segundo creerás que es verdad. Que el pasado aún existe. Pero el pasado es injusto, no te deja continuar.

Allí afuera, el frío detenía cualquier andar aristocrático por los enormes caminos de flores y arbusto bien cortados. Frente a cualquier mirada se imponían una gran mansión oscura y de aires antiguos, casi como su historia; los ventanales permanecían cerrados con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verdes y rojas, haciendo alarde del poder adquisitivo que no muchos disfrutaban, impidiendo a su vez que ningún chismoso apareciera por los salones a espiar. Las cúpulas, todas cubiertas de nieve, dejaban que algunos débiles rayos de sol se infiltraran mientras a su vez aceptaba la calidez ingresar a un hogar silencioso y triste. Y en la puerta principal, siempre con la cerradura fuera de ella, aguardaban dos invitados, que más que eso, eran familia. Un extraño dúo que desde los inicios se cuestionaba y hasta despreciaba, siempre juntos, unidos por algo que desconocía el resto de la comunidad mágica. Y que sólo sus mejores amigos podían atreverse a saber.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó una voz suave pero cortante como una lija.

Su pajera, un hombre esbelto, de cabellos oscuros como el carbón y piel blanca como la nieve, la miraba con deje de media sonrisa sin dejar en ningún momento de mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo. Y con un leve beso, continuó su andar sabiendo que en cualquier momento otra pregunta saldría de sus rojos labios tratando de romper el maldito silencio que daba miedo y sospecha, porque ella era de las mujeres que no se dejaban convencer por nada y que averiguaba hasta el mínimo detalle de cada historia. Porque así como era la dueña de casa, también la jefa de su propio clan.

Theodore Nott la conocía como su propia palma. Desde pequeña ella había sido la chica mala, de cabellos cortos y tan oscuros como los de él, de ojos intimidantes y burlones cual serpiente ganadora de su triunfo, luchadora como nadie y casi tan atemorizante como su antigua maestra, Bellatrix. Sabía cuando estaba enojada, cuando feliz y cuando tenía miedo, como en esos momentos que no dejaba de remojarse sus labios para mantener la calidez que el invierno le quitaba. Con tan solo mirarla podía descubrir sus pensamientos, tener en conocimiento aquello por lo que moriría y mataría, era su esposa después de todo, la mujer que le había quitado el suspiro cada noche de su infancia y adolescencia, la única a la que le robó un beso en los tiempos duros, a la que salvó del castigo duro que su maestra le daba. Era el amor de su vida, una maga poderosa y silenciosa, de rasgos afinados y astucia a la hora de atacar. Era Pansy Parkinson, no por nada la única amiga de Draco Malfoy y sobreviviente de su madrina, Bellatrix Lestrange, una loca despiadada que un día había decidido tomar a los amigos de su sobrino y darles lecciones de lucha.

Nott comprendía la dureza de su crecimiento, el miedo a un regreso de la tumba, el que prejuzgaran a su única hija por ser de la familia de sangre pura, seguidores del Mago Oscuro, absueltos de todo cargo por la desquicia de la loca de Lestrange e incluso por el exilio que la misma pareja se había encargado de realizar, mucho antes del casamiento de su mejor amigo con la sabelotodo. Y aunque de principio eso no fue más que una sorpresa a grandes rasgos, luego pudieron asimilarlo, comprobar que no era más que la verdad pura y sincera de unos jóvenes que se amaban más allá de toda pasión humana, un fuego viviente que los rodeaba de todo peligro.

Y allí estaban, veintiún años después de la última guerra, esperando a ser atendidos por la perfecta familia, ahora quebrada, sin ánimos de alegría. Por alguna extraña razón, entendía a su mejor amigo, la locura con la que había ido a buscar a su niña, su propia desaparición para poder hallarla en algún rincón lejos de la tierra, su casi separación a la madre de Alexa, su esposa, su antes amada mujer. Ahora ya no existía el amor que muchos habían estado encantados de vislumbrar. El corazón roto de Draco se había convertido en una piedra de hielo y hasta ahora nada lo podía derretir, ni sus hijos Scorpius y Abraxas y mucho menos Hermione. Por eso había hecho un juramento, el de continuar la investigación que ya el monarca Malfoy había abandonado, de cada día de su infernal vida hallar una pista más, algo que lo acercara a la niña. Niña que ahora debía de ser una señorita, incluso llegar a ser compañera de su hija Marymoon, o hija de algún funcionario mágico o huérfana en el mundo humano. Pero nunca, nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia se le cruzaba por la cabeza el hecho de que estuviera… no. Porque eso era imposible, Hermione se lo había dicho una noche, ella la sentía viva y si era así, entonces no podía pensar otra cosa.

-Si se lo decimos, nos matarán. Draco nos matará, Theo. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, casi asesinó a Potter cuando le dijo que Alexa no estaba en el país. ¿Puedes tan sólo pensarlo un poco? No quiero tener que hechizarlos para detener su pelea.

Una vez más, Pansy sacó de sus pensamientos a su marido quien con tanta decisión aguardaba en la entrada del hogar de sus amigos, para entregarle tal vez la noticia más importante recaudada en los seis años desde la partida de su sobrina. Porque para él eso era Alexa Jane Malfoy, su sobrina, la debilidad de su mejor amigo, hermana de su ahijado y de su otro sobrino, una hija más al que estaba seguro habría cuidado de todos los muchachos. Porque admitiendo la realidad, ella solía ser una diosa a los ojos varoniles, de largos cabellos ondulados tan rubios como los de su padre y de ojos azules cual cristal congelado por el tiempo, filosos e inocentes. Inteligente, audaz y defensora de pobres y ausentes. Así era su sobrina. Y ahora, que el tiempo se la había quitado a todos los seres que la amaban, parecía querer traerla de vuelta a su hogar. O eso pensaba Theodore, considerando que la carta que tenía era posiblemente el impulsor a la puerta final de la búsqueda.

-Pansy, si hubiera sido a nuestra hija a quien hubieran secuestrado ¿Crees que me gustaría que me ocultaran una noticia como esta?

-No, claro que no. Pero tú no eres Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes, sobrino de Lestrange. Hijo de Lucius. Él no dudará en matarte, aún sabiendo quién y qué eres para su familia.

-No me hará nada. Porque no le diré a él, Pansy. –y dejándola con la boca abierta, ingresó al hogar.

-Bien, claro. Ocultémosle al monarca de la familia más pura de todos los siglos, que su hija ha vuelto al país.

Y con ese último comentario, Pansy entró a la mansión, sabiendo que iba a ser un almuerzo tenso y para nada agradable. Porque aunque su ahijado Abraxas estaba a unos días de comenzar en Hogwarts y no dejaba de hablar del tema, y Scorpius mantenía una estrecha relación con su hija sin dejar de hablar de ella o con ella, eran sus amigos los que ya no se hablaban. No después de aquella pelea, años atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! vengo con otro capítulo, si escribo muy lento por favor díganmelo así voy adelantando más info. Todavía la historia se ve media difusa o no se comprende, así que ya voy ir mostrando más historia y guiones. si les gusta comenten por favor, si no también háganlo, todo review es muy importante para mi.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

FAMILIA

Siempre va a estar ahí, detrás de las sombras, esperando el momento para salir a la luz y envolverte en la protección y el amor. La familia es la única que no te va a abandonar, estés donde estés.

Abraxas era un niño que vivía en su mundo de imaginación, siempre volando en escoba y nunca aterrizando a la vida real. Según él, su realidad era tan aterradora que refugiarse en su mente era como estar en otro planeta, lejos de la tristeza y el odio por un rato. Aunque muchos no creían, él sabía todo, lo entendía todo, era un ser muy inteligente, tal como su madre en su época, y estaba orgulloso de decir que prefería los libros antes que tener un grupo de seguidores, esto último refiriéndose a su hermano Scorpius que era como el jefe alfa de Slytherin. Algunas veces cuando peleaba con él, algo que se había vuelto repetitivo, solía gritarle que no tenía amigos, que sólo lo acompañaban por temor. Y en respuesta, conseguía correr por toda la mansión en busca de sus padres o de algún refugio que lo escondiera de la furia de su hermano mayor. No le importaba que le pegara, que lo insultara y odiara, porque sabía que muy en el fondo se debía a algo, que sólo se descargaba con quien no estaba a su altura porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse al gran destino, enorme a los ojos de la familia Malfoy, que ya no creía ni en la felicidad.

Excepto Abraxas. Él sabía que todo tenía su final, nada era permanente, sino que por el contrario temporario. Tenía once años, era prácticamente un infante, y su débil cuerpo no lo ayudaba a ser visto como un chico adulto, sus ojos húmedos y de un azul zafiro lo hacían parecer un bebé inocente, siempre bajo su melena rubia, heredada de su padre. Sin embargo, era tan astuto o aún más que Scorpius o Draco, su niñez lo camuflaba de todas las conversaciones que oía tras las paredes, de aquellos gritos de su madre por querer hacer entender a su esposo lo duro que era la vida, su inocencia lo hacían ocultarse de las discusiones eternas entre su hermano y su padre respecto a la madurez, de las huidas nocturnas del heredero mayor, de sus disputas en el colegio, de sus llantos desgarradores en el salón de los retratos, donde los gritos eran eclipsados por el tic tac del reloj, donde sus ojos permanecían en aquella foto de su hermana y las palabras se iban por las ventanas abiertas. Porque Abraxas era un muchacho que estaba por empezar Hogwarts y así feliz como todos lo veían, sufría por dentro, a su manera, por haber perdido quizás la única mujer que lo amaba, además de su madre. Y aunque comprendía el dolor ajeno, nadie se interesaba en sus sentimientos, creían que al ser tan pequeño, un bebé, cuando todo sucedió, los recuerdos se irían con el tiempo, quedando casi dispersos en su memoria. Pero no era así. Él, cada día despertaba de sus sueños con la imagen de Alexa cantándole aquella canción de cuna, típica de la familia Malfoy, con sus manos delicadas sobre su pancita de bebé y esos ojos cristales sonriéndole al hermanito menor de la familia perfecta. Pero ¿Cómo decirle a su madre, la heroína del mundo mágico, que soñaba con Alexa cada noche, que tenía esperanzas de que iba a volver, que él mismo la iba a traer cuando ni siquiera se lo creía? Siempre había sido un estorbo, una carga que debían de cuidar y ahora por fin él iba a ser libre. Abraxas comenzaría en pocos días el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, y dejaría a todos en paz; quizás ignoraría a su hermano para no causar vergüenza, por ahí mandaría alguna que otra carta a su familia para notificarle las notas de sus exámenes e intentaría no llamar mucho la atención.

Estaba leyendo por tercera vez el tomo de _Historia de Hogwarts , _regalo de su madre en navidad, cuando escuchó el golpeteo típico de su tío Theo en la puerta principal. Todos los domingos a la hora del almuerzo, era rutina ir al sillón del primer salón para esperar a sus tíos y abrirles con su típica sonrisa torcida, heredado de los Malfoy, para recibir los abrigos y tirarlos donde antes se sentaba a imaginar. Y es que, en secreto y sin que Hermione se enterara, admitía que tenía preferencias por los Nott, sus padrinos de sangre, quienes desde su nacimiento lo habían cuidado y criado como si de su hijo propio se tratara. Muchas veces, desde la desaparición de Alexa, solía irse a dormir con ellos en un cuarto de su mansión especialmente equipada para un niño como él y allí se quedaba hasta que su madre lo llamaba llorando a que volviera. Era duro, pero lo aceptaba feliz, sabiendo que ella lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, que había decidido seguir adelante solo por él y su hermano, volver a sonreír y trabajar como nunca, criarlos y recordar el pasado como un momento feliz. Hermione Granger era su héroe, la mejor madre que podía haber pedido, la mujer por la que daría la vida, y por esa razón era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder quedar en Gryffindor, ser el ejemplo de la familia, honrarla a ella, demostrar al mundo que los Malfoy también podían quedar en esa casa y ser valientes personas, de buen corazón. Él iba a romper la tradición, le gustara a su padre o no.

No obstante, fue cuando abrió la puerta que notó un cambio en sus padrinos, Pansy y Theo. Algo estaba tenso entre ellos dos y pudo notar la carta blanca en la mano de él cuando fue a alzarlo en brazos. Es que su padrino era tan fuerte como su padre y le encantaba llevarlo por el aire, jugar con él y volar en escoba bien alto eran sus pasatiempos cuando se quedaba en su casa, además del ajedrez mágico. Pero esta vez, no hubo cosquillas y besos como solía hacerlo todos los domingos, su sonrisa era tan falsa como sus palabras huecas, podía sentirlo en el ambiente, algo no bueno se avecinaba y temía por los Nott. Porque si era así, eso incluía a su papá, y nunca se ponía de buenas con cosas así. Pero dejando de lado aquel pensamiento, fue llevado escaleras arriba al comedor en los brazos de su fiel tío.

-Así que, cuéntame Abraxas. ¿Ya pensaste a qué casa quieres ir?

-Bueno de hecho lo estuve pensando mucho, tío –respondió con una sonrisa iluminada por la exaltación.

-Espero que rompas la tradición, amigo –le susurró Nott mientras lo dejaba en el suelo de mármol.

El comedor no era como todos los otros que había en los hogares ajenos. A su madre le gustaba la decoración y por ello era que la mansión no se parecía en nada a lo que era antaño, eso le relataba su padre en sus momentos alegres. El piso brillaba sobre lo pies, dándoles reflejos, mientras que las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas por ventanales de metros de alto, todas impecables dado el tiempo y el tamaño de aquellas construcciones. A los extremos se erguían escaleras con direcciones hacia arriba y abajo, que te llevaban a los diferentes sectores del hogar, dejando en el medio una larga mesa de madera oscura con altos respaldos en las sillas que la acompañaban. Pero nadie se sentaba allí a menos que fuera el momento de la comida, sino que era de preferencia recostarse en los sillones claros que se encontraba al lado, con vista a los jardines que Hermione tanto se ocupaba por mantener. Y allí se encontraba Scorpius con una muchacha bien parecida a su padre.

Abraxas la quería tanto como una hermana, le encantaba tocarle el cabello largo y oscuro, mientras ella leía sus revistas de chismes o el diario _El Profeta_ a la vez que Scorpius era la almohada de su cuerpo. Pero eso era antes de que su hermano comenzara a tomarle bronca al pequeño Abraxas, provocando el distanciamiento entre él con Marymoon. La muchacha, novia de su hermano, era tan callada como Pansy y de una mirada profunda como Theo, pero al fin y al cabo toda una merecedora del premio a la mejor Slytherin, y si le convenía seguir los pasos de Scorpius, no dudaría un segundo en ignorar por completo al pequeño cuñado. La joven pareja era tal para cual y de grandes beneficios futuros, ambos lo sabían y en parte era por ello, ignorando que la madre de él no estaba en nada de acuerdo.

-Veo que no se separan más, ¿No Abraxas?

-Así es tío, ayer se quedaron en la biblioteca estudiando.

-Si, ya. Estudiando –murmuró Pansy con picardía.

Theo la fulminó con la mirada y no pudo llevarle la contra porque de las escaleras del lado norte bajaba un hombre de traje negro y piel pálida, con los cabellos más largos que de costumbre y una barba incipiente, recién afeitada. Su colonia se podía disfrutar desde millas alejadas, reconociendo que era el único capaz de llevar tal perfume en su cuerpo, porque aunque era algo agrio y fuerte, le calzaba perfecto. Y hubiera sido perfecto con su antigua sonrisa, hubiera demostrado la fuerza que poseía si dejaba a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos. Pero eso ya no se lo podía desear, porque Draco Malfoy había jurado por Morgana que nunca más iba a sonreír si no era con su hija, como cada vez que iban a recibir a los Nott bajando por aquellos escalones de la mano, siempre riéndose. Esos eran viejos tiempos, pensó Theo, con su mirada afligida y dolida por los años que pasaban.

-Veo que te sigue gustando el negro, Malfoy.

-Y a ti no hay forma de sacarte la costumbre del verde, Nott.

-Dejaré de usar el verde, de nuestro emblema, cuando tu hijo le saque las garras a mi hija.

-¿Garras? Pero si las serpientes no tienen garras –bromeó ladeando la cabeza.

-Pero él tiene las garras de tu esposa, Malfoy.

Antes, si hubiera dicho aquella broma años atrás, tal vez hubieran reído juntos por mucho rato. Pero ahora, allí entre la sed de venganza y la tristeza, Draco solo pudo abrazarlo como amigo e invitarlo una copa de whisky de fuego mientras dejaba que Pansy se sentara junto a su hija, en los sillones cercanos al ventanal.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Fue al callejón Diagon por unas cosas para Abraxas. En cuatro días empieza el colegio.

-Sí, lo sé. Hemos estado hablando del tema. Y también en que casa quiere ir.

-Eso es obvio, Nott. Me sorprende tu ignorancia –comentó Draco mientras se llevaba un gran trago a la boca.

-No debería Malfoy. Él es igual a su madre, no me asombraría que terminara en Gryffindor.

-¡Pero qué dices! –exclamó Draco con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Vamos Malfoy, dime que no lo has pensado. Abraxas es extremadamente inteligente para su edad, sin dejar de lado que también tan valiente como su propia madre. Si hubiera estado en la guerra, no dudo de su contribución para con el bien.

-Abraxas es solo un niño, Nott. No salvará al mundo. Además él va a terminar en Slytherin, es astuto y sabe lo que le conviene. No se arriesga, cosa que es determinante en los alumnos de Gryffindor. Además tiene que seguir la orden de sangre que nos hace únicos, no hay dudas Nott, tu ahijado será como nosotros.

Theodore suspiró resignado, con su querido amigo era imposible ganar una batalla, sin importar quién tenía la razón. E implicado el tema de las casas enemigas, sostenía a toda carga que sus hijos debían seguir el legado, ser herederos de su imperio, dar honor a su sangre y tratar de evitar infligir la duda en el sombrero seleccionador, porque si eso ocurría habría posibilidades de acabar en el hogar de su esposa y eso no podía permitirlo, no cuando tenía una reputación que mantener. Para él, ahora eso era su prioridad, ganarle a toda costa a la heroína de la guerra, demostrar quién era el eslabón fuerte.

Pero de algo él no sabía, algo que cambiaría su perspectiva. Algo que haría que su legado nunca se cumpliera. Que tantos siglos de herencia se rompieran por un simple grito de un viejo sombrero.

Muy lejos de su hogar, lejos de su familia, lejos de esas miradas frías de los Malfoy, había una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos cristal que seguía los pasos de su madre biológica, sin saber conscientemente, que de haber sido de Gryffindor la hubiera hecho volver a repetir un destino que desconocía. Que aunque era de un "clan", pertenecía a otro, que al caminar junto a los ancianos sabios y profesores de experiencia, reaccionaba en ellos un pasado, una imagen de una hechicera tan parecida a ella como su propia sangre. Porque tan lejos como eran las millas, acortaban ese lazo de conexión que había entre Hermione y su hija Alexa, una gryffindor, otra slytherin, pero ambas guerreras, simples mujeres que se enamoraban de la vida. Una mujer con una familia y una adolescente que luchaba por conseguir su lugar en el mundo. Sola, por ahora…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

UN DESLICE DE VISLUMBRAMIENTO

-Repítemelo por favor, creo que todavía no entiendo por qué yo.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura mientras oprimía una risa burlona, tic que se le pegó de su esposo hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero era inevitable no poder reírse de su amigo Ronald usando la capa del colegio Hogwarts, que por su contextura lo hacía ver metido en una jaula pequeña, con miles de alfileres pinchándole el cuerpo y una mujer bastante enojada pegándole con la cinta métrica mágica.

-Vamos Hermione, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Harry? Es más de su talla que de la mía.

-No, claro que no Ronald. Sabes de sobra que él no podía venir, el ministerio lo tiene muy ocupado.

-Y a mí igual, por si no sabías soy auror.

-Ya Ron, no seas. Además sé cuanto bajarle de talla a Scorpius, es tres veces menos que tú. En cambio, con Harry tendría más problemas, son muy parecidos pero nada iguales.

-de acuerdo, prefiero no seguir pensando en ello. Es casi como su padre. ¿Por qué no lo trajiste al hurón?

-Está ocupado, igual que Harry.

Pero siendo sinceros, Hermione sabía de sobra que eso no era verdad. Tampoco es que podía decirle a su mejor amigo que hacía más de tres años que no se hablaban con su marido, ni se tocaban ni se hablaban, dejando su relación en la nada misma. A no ser que fuera algo absolutamente importante, carecía de sentido pedirle que la acompañara a buscar el uniforme de sus hijos. Ya nada era como antes y se reprimía el cuidado de los demás integrantes, por lo que a Hermione sólo le quedaban sus amigos como soporte cada día que se levantaba.

-¿Y Nott? Es bien parecido a Scorpius.

-Sí claro, lo traeré para que luego Pansy se ría de él y toda la comunidad mágica lo tenga en primera plana. –dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras se tragaba otra risa al ver como la mujer le quitaba un alfiler a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Y no te preocupa mi estatus social acaso? Después de esto, Rosie no me querrá hablar.

-Tu hija ya no te quiere hablar, por si no sabías bobo. Lo que hiciste el año pasado fue demasiado, si me preguntas una opinión.

-¡Hermione ha pasado meses desde aquello! Y le juré no volver a hacerlo. Si no se vuelve a ver con ese muchacho.

-Ese muchacho es mi hijo, Ronald. El mismo que usará la capa que llevas puesta.

-Tu hijo, sin ofensas, es un mujeriego tal como lo fue su padre en nuestra época.

-Listo, señorita Malfoy -interrumpió la modista, fulminando a Ron con la mirada.

-Gracias, llevo ese y el de menor talla para mi hijo. Y Ronald, sabemos muy bien que nadie se compara a Draco. Scorpius sólo pidió ser el novio de Rose, nada de otro mundo.

-La única diferencia es que es mi hija, mía. De mi sangre, Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió a la mujer y salió del local en busca de su refugio natal, la librería Flourish y Blotts, donde tenía su cuenta personal. Hacía varias horas que se había ido de la mansión, dejando una pequeña nota en la mesa del comedor, donde sabría que todos la verían; porque ya nadie quería acompañarla, ninguno de sus hombres deseaba estar junto a ella y por mucho que eso no se veía por fuera, dolía a horrores por dentro. Era quizás la mujer más famosa del mundo mágico, una de las más ricas magas y poderosa en todo sentido, pero se sentía tan mísera como una huérfana sin familia, sola en su andar por el continuar del tiempo, sin nadie en quien apoyarse o sólo para sentirse segura. Había dejado atrás a su familia muggle y con el pasar de los años la relación comenzó a cortarse, sus amigos tenían sus propias familias y no era tan bienvenida ahora que era una Malfoy. Su hijo mayor no podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse enoja con ella, la ignoraba a toda costa y esquivaba sus abrazos y caricias, sólo porque había sido su culpa. Lo sabía, ellos se lo hacían saber, su conciencia se lo decía, su corazón se lo gritaba, era su culpa, ella dejó sola a Alexa, no pudo detener al secuestrador, no pudo seguir luchando, se quedó allí tirada en el césped mientras escuchaba los gritos agonizantes de su niña alejarse cada vez más, quedando sólo el eco dentro de su cerebro. Porque había sido descuidada, ella, Hermione Granger, cuando pensó que nada malo podría pasar. Porque una persona con máscara le había ganado, había anticipado sus estratégicos movimientos y la había inmovilizado de pies a cabeza.

Y ahora en recompensa, daba su vida entera en buscarla, en trabajar con Theo y Ginny en el Departamento de Aurores, en la sección de Investigación hasta altas horas de la noche con la única esperanza de hallar alguna pista que la llevara a su pequeña hija, tan desprotegida, sin su amor para vivir. Le debía a su familia todo el futuro siguiente por un pasado oscuro, porque ella había sido la causante, no descansaría hasta traerla de vuelta, no importaba el precio.

-¡Hermione espera! ¡Que no soy un buscador para ir tan rápido! –gritó a lo lejos, Ron.

Hermione río por el comentario y se volteó para esperarlo, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos había algo que podía sacarle el corazón de la sorpresa.

Por detrás de Ron, unas tres personas miraban a través de una vidriera quien sabe qué cosa. Eso no le importaba en absoluto a nuestra protagonista, sino que por el contrario no podía sacar de su mirada aquella muchacha delgada con una trenza rubia, tan clara como el cabello de su esposo. Había captado rápidamente su atención, y aunque no podía ver sus ojos admiraba la recta nariz que poseía y los hoyuelos que se le marcaban al sonreír, por debajo de esas pecas oscuras en contraste con su piel pálida.

Sentía que el corazón se le salía de su órbita. Puede que habrían pasado años, pero no olvidaba nunca un rostro en su vida, y estaba de acuerdo consigo misma al ver que su cuerpo reconocía a esa niña. esas pecas eran iguales a las de ella, esos hoyuelos que solía mirar cuando era apenas una bebé sonriente. Estaba segura que esa muchacha podría ser la suya. Después de tantos años, ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería el secuestrador capaz de dejarla libre allí donde su propia familia la buscaba? ¿Realmente estaba loca? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Hermione agradecería que me prestaras atención, te estoy diciendo que Harry me mandó un patronus. Algo pasó.

Como si hubiera sido un botón el accionar, miró preocupante a su mejor amigo y exigió una respuesta, olvidándose de aquella muchacha por un buen rato.

-Me acaba de informar que Ginny le mandó una carta a Nott, dando pistas sobre Alexa. Dice que debes ir a tu casa ahora mismo.

-¿Pero de qué trata esa carta Ron?

-Alexa pasó el límite de interferencia, la captaron en Londres. Está aquí, Mione, tu hija está viva.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo! no pude actualizar por un componente muy común en muchos, colegio. Una palabra que ya dice todo, reclama estudio, atención y más estudio, por lo que voy a ir subiendo los fin de semanas. ahora SI!_

_Me olvidé por completo algo tan esencial! Todo los personajes, a excepcion de Alexa, Abraxas y algún que otro personaje, son de nuestra genia reina, ídola y grandiosísima J.K Rowling. suerte..._

* * *

CAPITULO CINCO

ALEXA MALFOY

Apenas Hermione sintió esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, pudo percibir una luz de esperanza. Esperanza que hacía años seguía manteniendo con mucha fuerza de voluntad en pie, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Alexa iba a volver a ella, o al revés. Porque aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, hubieran pasado peleas, batallas perdidas, relaciones rotas, llantos tristes, noches alcohólicas, ella seguía en pie, trabajando duro en el Ministerio, educando a su hijo menor, demostrando al mundo que era más que sólo una leyenda. Había perdido demasiado en su vida y estaba harta de eso. Por esa razón, apenas su cuerpo respondió a las palabras de su mejor amigo, nada mejor que con un abrazo fuerte, y salió huyendo del callejón Diagon, olvidándose de Ronald, olvidándose de las capas de sus hijos e incluso, de aquella extraña muchacha que tanto se parecía a Alexa.

Como pudo regresó a su mansión, con el aire perdido y los cortos rulos despeinados. Ya no llamaba hogar a esa construcción enorme que tanto la había resguardado, no poseía sentido el tener un techo con agujeros en media de una tormenta, ella sobraba allí en la casa de su marido y eso lo sabía de sobra. Muchas veces había intentado largarse de allí, irse a donde no fuera un estorbo ni una molestia, muchas veces había querido escapar, buscarse un nuevo hogar y empezar de cero con Abraxas, pero Malfoy se lo había impedido. De cualquier forma, egoístamente, la conservaba a su lado sin tocarla, sin mirarla ni hablarle, porque esa era la única manera de mantener la reputación, de que el apellido más puro de todos los siglos no cayera al abismo, una vez más. Y es que simplemente, Hermione ya no soportaba estar dentro de esas paredes, recordando los gritos entre su antiguo amor y ella con respecto a un divorcio, no podía caminar por los largos pasillos viendo entre ellos las huidas y peleas que tanto dolor les había causado a sus hijos. Pero sobre todo, su cuerpo impedía que se acercara a ese salón tan grande y lleno de cuadros revestido en un color verde claro, con flores plateadas en sus paredes y miles de serpientes en los marcos de las imágenes de los antepasados. Allí fue donde una vez un niño llamado Scorpius, de cabellos platinados y mirada filosa, con unas ligeras pecas invisibles y un rostro ceniciento con enormes lágrimas amargas circulando como una carrera, le había gritado a su madre, a esa mujer que durante muchos años había adorado, de quien nunca se había separado, cuanto la odiaba. Porque a veces, Hermione sentía que no sólo había perdido a Alexa, sino que con ella se habían ido su progenitor y el amor de su vida.

Pero como decía en su interior, todo lo perdido volvía a las manos del dueño. Y estaba cien por ciento segura, de que así iba a resultar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy terminaba su trago cuando su mejor amigo Theo le comentó de manera sospechosa, sigiloso como una serpiente:

-¿Te ha contado Hermione el ascenso que le ofrecieron?

-No –respondió él neutralmente. Mas, en su fuero interno moría de la curiosidad con algo de envidia por no saberlo antes que Nott. Era obvio después de todo, ella ya no le contaría sus noticias buenas. Ya no más.

-Es muy importante para ella, Malfoy. Le dieron la oportunidad de irse a Grecia. Es algo que no puede rechazar.

-¿Y qué dices que debo hacer? ¿Dejarla ir para que se revuelque con uno de allí? Oh no, mejor aún. Le pido el divorcio así viaja tranquila con su trabajo de la mano y de paso algún que otro muggle puede tenerla en su cama. Gracias Nott, por tu consejo. No lo había pensado antes.

-Vamos Malfoy, no seas melodramático. Sabes de sobra que ella no está bien aquí, no a tu lado, no cuando Scorpius la odia y el pequeño no la toma en cuenta. Se merece algo mejor. Potter me ha comentado su preocupación para con su mejor amiga, quiere llevársela de la mansión. Sabes cómo es él, cuando quiere algo, por más difícil que resulte, lucha por ello hasta conseguirlo. Ella es su mejor amiga.

Draco no contestó porque sus palabras hubieran sido tan bruscas como las ganas de maldecir a Potter y al trabajo de su Hermione. Él era tan duro como una roca y no iba a dejar quebrarse por un simple chisme de su mejor amigo, que no deseaba más que la felicidad de todos. Muy, muy dentro de sí mismo, admitía su equivocación con tristeza, derrotado por la simple idea de que su amor ya no lo quisiera como antes, de enfocarse más en el resto de su familia y su trabajo, y no en él, que la necesitaba más que nunca. Porque nunca había tenido las agallas para reclamarle aquello que su corazón sufría desde la ausencia de su niña, era un cobarde, una serpiente que se arrastraba por el suelo en silencio y sigilosamente, sin quejarse de la suciedad, adaptándose a la basura.

Sólo necesitaba que alguien lo amara, la soledad comenzaba a tomarlo de los pies, llevándolo a la más oscura de las miserias. Y fue cuando la vio, subiendo las escaleras con el rostro congestionado y su sedoso cabello todo revuelto, que se percató por primera vez del cansancio en sus ojos. De su cuerpo híper delgado y más débil que nunca, de su desnutrición, de su labios tristes. Ese día, Draco Malfoy temió por Hermione Granger, temió que lo dejara, que ella se fuera para siempre o que no mejorara su relación. Porque se había vuelto dependiente de ella, era el aire que precisaba, sin ella él no sobreviviría.

* * *

Podría decirse que Alexa era un nombre muy común dentro de la comunidad mágica. Su padre solía gastarle bromas respecto a ello, sabiendo que a nuestra protagonista no le gustaba en absoluto. Bueno, no era que odiaba bromear con su papá –el famosísimo Víktor Krum– sino que por el contrario era normal entre ellos, pero a veces cuando la nombraba de aquella forma tan búlgara, Lex (como le decía él de forma cariñosa) arrugaba la nariz altivamente mientras le lanzaba su peor mirada cristalina, esperando una disculpa de su parte. Luego venía la parte más divertida, cuando Víktor la alzaba en brazos aún con su edad en manos y la llenaba de mimos. Porque así se manejaban entre padre e hija, siempre chistosamente y con un cariño cual mejor amigo joven, prometiéndose una y otra vez que nada ni nadie los separaría juntos. En el fondo, cuando se decían aquello, Alexa sentía una puntada en la boca del estómago como si un cuchillo se acercara lentamente y con dolor, pero casi siempre lo evitaba, cosa que se había vuelto costumbre. Era una chica de quince años, no por nada su cuerpo y vida estaba en completo cambio, por lo que ignoraba mucho de eso, también porque no contaba con una madre para que le explicara y aconsejara. Eran él, ella y su hermano mayor, Orión siempre y en todo momento. Nadie más, nadie menos.

-Un trío dorado –exclamó Víktor una tarde de campamento, cuando escuchó que Alexa quería ponerle un nombre a su familia– eso seremos siempre.

-¿El trío dorado no es una leyenda? –preguntó el hermano mayor con aburrimiento.

-Orión, leyenda es cuando no hay certezas de que haya existido –interrumpió Lex, riéndose de la ignorancia de su hermano.

-Exacto hija, en eso tienes razón. Sin embargo, hay muchos tipos de leyendas. El trío dorado es una de ellas, pero yo los conocí. Fui novio de la única maga que pertenecía a ese grupo. Y muy amigo del Niño que Sobrevivió. Todo empezó cuando…

Y así fue como su papá le comenzó a narrar historias sobre Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles extremadamente inteligente y poderosa para su corta edad, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, la única capaz de resistir las duras torturas de Bellatrix Lestrange y seguir sobreviviendo, con una gran fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse junto a sus amigos y nunca marcharse, teniendo en cuenta que su propia familia peligraba enormemente, arriesgando su vida por otra vida. La más valiente de las mujeres de su generación, muy rica en la actualidad y casada con un ex mortífago, representando el perdón, el amor hacia el resto sin distinción del bien y mal. Porque con esos cuentos que escuchaba, Alexa empezaba su adolescencia con esa mujer como su ídola a seguir, siempre manteniendo ese extraño malestar en su pecho y estómago, llegando a causar raros sueños de una pasado que ni ella misma recordaba. Y ese era el problema, porque afectaba a algo de lo que Lex había sufrido en gravedad.

Según Krum, su hija había caído de un columpio con torpeza y a causa de eso, su memoria había sido afectada de por vida, quitando toda su infancia, borrando cualquier tipo de recuerdo o memoria de algún lugar. Y por si fuera poco, reconocía muchas cosas y hechizos que ni siquiera tenía al tanto en su vida, poderes que nadie poseía y que por el contrario, Alexia padecía. No le importaba mucho, no mientras estuvieran sus hombres allí con ella acompañándola como siempre, como un trío dorado. Por lo menos hasta la noche, en que el sueño la tomaba bajo los brazos de Morfeo, como aquella vez que la vio en carne y hueso.

Y todo lo que recordaba era correr hacia sus brazos y sonreírle con grandes dientes blancos mientras se escondía en su cabello enrulado con aroma a chocolate, de la vista de un hombre rubio, como ella, que la acechaba como un depredador. No parecía para nada malo, era más bien como un juego en que la tomaba a ella y la elevaba a los cielos con carcajadas de fondo y sonrisas en su memoria. Y luego un grito. Un grito desgarrador de una mujer en medio de la negrura, que la llamaba a ella con desesperación, queriendo acercarse con sus brazos extendidos, alejarla de un peligro que desconocía.

-¡Alexa! ¡Alexa! ¡Hija!

Eran en esos instantes en que deseaba más que nada recordar su infancia, poder escarparse unos segundos y volver al pasado, saber si realmente esas palabras eran de su mamá o de alguna otra desconocida. Porque Alexa eran en las noches cuando reconocía no saber de ella misma, no saber su identidad ni poder sentirse completa, era allí, en la penumbra, en los sueños, que encontraba la cura a ese constante malestar, un simple cariño de un niño, de un padre distinto al de ella y de una madre. Una madre. Y ella necesitaba eso. Alexa Krum estaba decidida a encontrar a su madre.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis lectores más perfectos! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, llenan ese vacío desesperante que tengo por miedo a que nadie quiera leer mis capítulos, cosa que puedo entender dado que no soy muy buena. Pero acá estoy, no me rindo fácil, espero que les guste y dejen todas sus críticas, me gusta leerlas.

Todo este mundo grandioso es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

CAPITULO SEIS

LA CARTA

Tan rápido como Hermione subió por las escaleras, Draco y su amigo Theo Nott descubrieron que esa mañana no habría ningún tipo de almuerzo, lo que estaba por venir era aún más grande que un simple momento compartido. Casi fue todo como un pestañeo, un segundo instantáneo que tomó por su cuenta las atribuciones de un pasado complicado, que nadie quería vivir, no hubo palabras ni exclamaciones a la que contradecir el nuevo sentimiento de la familia, esa nueva sensación de que volvía todo a su lugar por una vez en la vida. Esperanza y miedo. La primera por ver los ojos almendrados de alguien que los poseía siempre muertos y que ahora, por primera vez en años, comenzaban a despertarse como un león dormido, llenos de pasión y emociones. El segundo, por llegar al esquema final de una historia sin fin, tocar el cielo con las manos y caer en el intento de percibir algo más que aire. Y no fue necesario que se le dijera dos veces a Scorpius y su novia Marymoon Nott que desalojaran el lugar, ya que apenas observaron a la mujer de la casa, se levantaron de sus sillones y con los rostros fruncidos de la curiosidad bajaron por la escalera principal, para desaparecer tras unos escalones. A continuación, ambas parejas adultas descendieron por otra más pequeña y reservada, donde descansaba quizás el lugar más silencioso y tranquilo de toda la mansión. El salón de té de Hermione, donde sus pensamientos fluían libremente y sus llantos eran apagados como extinguidores entre los libros e historias no reales.

Allí el techo era bajo con una enorme lámpara araña compuesta por miles de cristales bañados en oro y plata, dejando una iluminación apagada a los sillones que se esparcían por todo el salón siempre con algún libro posando sobre ellos o algún que otro almohadón, ambiguos y rotos por garras de gato. Una de las paredes se desaparecía tras los ventanales con vista al patio principal, dejando tranquilidad y aroma a flores por el sector. Era un rectángulo que más que sala se asemejaba a un cuarto de escondite, donde los objetos más apreciados se dejaban ver como en un mundo escondido, donde las fotos se movían en torno a una niña de gran sonrisa agitada por el viento o cansada de tanto correr, donde miles de imágenes mostraban una historia, una historia que ya no era creíble. Hasta ahora.

Nott tomó la mano de su mujer apretándola en señal de seguridad, porque era la única manera para comunicarle a Pansy que pasara lo que pasara él estaría ahí para protegerla. Nunca era seguro teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de los Malfoy, y más si hablábamos del monarca mayor. Quien ahora no dejaba de mirar a su amada con preocupación y miedo.

Pero no había tiempo. Hermione tenía noticias y no aguantaba a decirle, a él, a su esposo, que por fin podría dejar de ser el ser frío que tanto había actuado. Que de una vez por todas, su hija volvería a ellos y todos podrían ser felices. Que ya no había peligro.

-Volvió –susurró apenas audiblemente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero nadie respondió, pues era inevitable pensar de qué iba todo aquello.

-¿Qué no oyen? ¡Alexa volvió!

-¿De qué demonios hablas Hermione? –inquirió Draco estupefacto ante las palabras de Hermione, molesto por su torpeza, pero con un atisbo de anhelo, una pequeña y mísera gota de ilusión, siempre resguardada bajo el manto de la frialdad.

-De lo que tú no te atreves a ni siquiera pensar, Malfoy. Ahora cállate de una maldita vez, no vengas ahora a querer entablar conversación conmigo. No ahora que necesito tu silencio.

Ante la sorpresa de todos lo del salón, Malfoy tomó asiento y calló de una vez, mirando con gran sorpresa a su mujer que ahora tomaba el mando de la situación con fuerza, gran valentía y ardor. De a poco, volvía a ser su Hermione. Y se alegraba por ello, muy en su interior.

Por otro lado, Nott no podía caer en sí. Había sido el destino el que lo había puesto allí enfrente de su mejor amigo, que nunca se dejaba dominar, con una carta para ellos dos y observando la forma en cómo Hermione exclamaba su sueño cumplido. Él lo sabía, ella también. Alexa había vuelto y por gracia de Merlín, ahora respiraba tranquilo con una mano posando en el bolsillo, donde descansaba la carta.

-Explícanos Mione qué sucede, no entendemos nada –indicó él con lentitud y sin levantar demasiado la voz.

-Ron me lo dijo, Theodore, que la habían encontrado en los límites de Londres.

-Sí claro, porque tú creerás las palabras huecas de un inservible como la cabeza de zanahoria. Qué ingenua.

-¿Ingenua? Ingenua era tu hija Malfoy al creer que su padre era un santo de su devoción. Ronald junto con Harry y Theodore fueron los únicos que me ayudaron a buscarla. No veo en ningún lado tu nombre como apoyo de mi búsqueda. Ella volvió –respondió Hermione mirando a su marido con tristeza y desesperación–. Draco –susurró–, Draco debes creerme. Deja de intentar cerrarte a esta posibilidad, deber creer. Ella volvió a nosotros.

-¿Creerte? ¿A ti? Vamos Hermione, ¿Hace cuánto no nos hablamos? ¿Tres años? no creeré nada hasta que lo vea. No me arriesgaré a tomar control de algo que no es seguro.

-¡Oh vamos Draco! –gritó Pansy enojada y con la voz como una lija, cortante y atemorizante– déjate de estupideces, pareces tu hijo de tan inepto que resultas ser. ¿No ves que tu mujer necesita que la apoyes ahora, ya? Alexa tal vez volvió, puede que esté a la vuelta y nosotros no nos percatamos de ello. Somos aristocráticos y como tal debemos de permanecer con la calma en pie, escúchala y después tomarás tu decisión.

-Gracias, Pansy. Pero dejé de contar con él desde el momento en que supe que me echaba la culpa –comentó Mione tan rendida como su marido la pudo escuchar, cosa que fue la gota que colmó el vaso para los ojos de Malfoy.

-¡Nunca te eché la culpa, Hermione! Nunca lo haría. No soy capaz de tal cosa.

-Bueno ya basta, me harté. ¿Quieren saber la verdad de todo este embrollo? Porque sinceramente, mi tapado está pesando de tanta información que tengo acumulada. Y tú, Malfoy no ayudas en absoluto con tu terquedad. Me sacas de casillas, siendo sincero. No entiendo como pude llegar a ser tu amigo. Ya cállate y escucha lo que tengo para decir.

Los tres discutidores observaron con atención a Theodore que, enojado y de mal humor, sacaba de su bolsillo una carta blanca con letra revoltosa y algo inclinada hacia la derecha. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, su timbre de voz comenzó a leer las líneas, pausadamente y con precaución sabiendo que no era nada seguro estar allí con su mejor amigo al acecho.

-"Querido Nott, he de escribirte porque no tengo otra opción más que notificar lo que tanto hemos esperado. Años en los que no parábamos nuestra búsqueda ni para dar de comer a nuestros hijos, ni muchos menos para desearles una buena noche. Todo este tiempo, hemos viajado por líneas interconectadas, red flú, escobas y todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance, siempre contando con el apoyo de nuestro querido Ministro, amigo mío y de nuestra Hermione. Sé que mi deber está a su lado, es mi hermana y debo cuidarla hasta que deje de respirar. O hasta que yo lo haga, y de eso te aseguro falta bastante, pero me veo incapacitado de darle esta noticia, con tanta gravedad de por medio y por esa razón he de dártela primero a ti, para que veas qué puedes hacer al respecto. Todo marcha de diez, orgullosos deberíamos estar de tanto trabajo realizado. Sin embargo, hay algo que no anda bien, algo que me esperaba con mucha seguridad. Alexa no está sola. Sí, ha vuelto, hemos localizado su aura y la magia de su varita, como años anteriores hemos detectado gracias a Ollivander con su gran inteligencia, y tampoco la hemos perdido de vista. Lo malo es que era verdad tu suposición, si ella está aquí entonces acompaña a alguien o sigue a alguien. Me inclino más por la primera, porque al pasar la barrera no sólo hemos sentido otra vibración sino dos, poderosas pero invisibles. Casi inexistentes. Estaremos al tanto de reconocer a estos sujetos, porque son hombres, uno adulto y otro de su edad. Esperemos que no sea nada malo, no te imagines lo peor porque ella está perfecta, mejor que nunca. No he podido verla de cerca, pero estoy siguiendo sus rastros. Ahora tengo que dejarte, porque no tardo en localizar a mi a sobrina y Ron está como loco ahora que va a luchar contra el que sacó a su ahijada de nuestras vidas. Dice que lo matará, que le sacará hasta las ganas de respirar, pero de él lo único que podemos esperar es que lo amenace y le tire algún que otro hechizo de Ginny. hablando de ella, me pide por favor, habla con Malfoy, nuestra Hermione lo necesita más que nunca. ¿Sabe él ya la noticia? Hermione debe descansar mucho, el medimago le ha indicado que está desnutrida. Debe alimentarse ahora por dos. El bebé debe cuidarse y él tiene que cuidarla a ella. Desde ya, Harry James Potter. Auror.

Casi tan despacio como pudo, bajó la carta de sus manos y levantó la vista a su mujer, que con lágrimas en sus ojos no dejaba de negarle la verdad, abrumada y sin palabras para romper el hielo que se acercaba a nuestros queridos amigos, sorprendidos, abstraídos de cualquier realidad que los rodeara. Nott no la había leído antes porque había creído conveniente mostrársela a ella, pero, si en un pasado no lejano, la hubiera abierto habría jurado a nadie que lo mantendría en secreto. Ahora todo había salido a la luz y sólo podía mantener su temperamento en neutro y mirar como sus amigos se observaban, con un velo negro de por medio.

Hermione no dejaba de largar lágrimas en su rostro, mirando al piso y acariciando con delicadeza su plano vientre, donde aguardaba un niño por crecer. Un Malfoy más. Y mientras tanto, Draco se acercaba a ella torpemente, con las manos en el aire y sin dejar de negar, a punto de dejarse derrumbar, con sus ojos vidriosos y su rostro congestionado por el amor hacia su mujer. Había olvidado las ganas de matar a Potter, había olvidado la sed de venganza hacia esos hombres que tenían a su hija, había olvidado lo que era sentirse lleno de alegría, de esas ganas de gritar al mundo que estaba completo, reconstruido, que todas sus piezas estaban llenas, sin ningún rasguño, ni dolor. Draco Malfoy nunca iba a admitir que esa noche lloró frente a sus más allegados, nunca iba a permitir sacar de su boca que había pedido perdón a Hermione de rodillas, que la había abrazado allí en el piso mientras la besaba con pasión y tocaba la pancita de su mujer, saludando a nuevo Malfoy, explicándole (como lo había hecho con todos los anteriores) que sería un mejor padre que Lucius Malfoy, que lo amaría con todo su ser, que nada los separaría. Y esta vez lo decía enserio, porque se encargaría de matar al ser que había destruido su morada, porque esta vez estaría de pie con las puertas abiertas esperando la llegada de su bebé, de su nena, de su Alexa Jane Malfoy.

Draco era el mago que más sentimientos poseía, por más duro que se veía, era el ser incansablemente destruido, que con un abrazo podía ser recompuesto y que con el amor necesario, renacería entre las cenizas.

-Te amo, Hermione Granger. Siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré. Me has hecho nacer miles de veces, me has sacado de mis agujeros negros. Me has salvado –le dijo a su castaña, que sonriendo mientras lloraba, lo besó.

-Y yo te amo a tir.

-¡Sí claro! ¿Después de todo este tiempo? –preguntó sarcásticamente Pansy, con una media sonrisa en sus labios y una gota transparente en su mejilla.

-Siempre. –declararon ellos, por fin con esperanza.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo! Como es semana santa, y corresponde decir soy católica, voy a estar subiendo uno o dos más si es que puedo. Espero que este les guste, es el impulsor al conflicto, al acercamiento de algo que nadie conoce. Está de más decir que amo los comentarios de todos ustedes, me hacen progesar y ser mejor, aunque sea un poco de lo mal que escribo. Felices pascuas.

* * *

CAPITULO SIETE

VISIONES PASADAS DE UN PRIMOGÉNITO QUE LO PERDIÓ TODO

El resto del almuerzo continuó como si nada, a excepción de que el ambiente había relajado más y las sonrisas se asomaban de vez en cuando en los rostros cómplices de Draco y Hermione, quienes no dejaban de lanzarse miradas sólo para verificar que lo pasado, había sucedido. Y así transcurrió una mañana de domingo, con Abraxas hablando emocionadamente sobre su próximo primer día de clases y con Scorpius silencioso observando el panorama ficticio, callado como siempre lo estaba desde hacía ya muchos años, con comentarios guardados en su interior y el sarcasmo que lo definía, ya extinto por la madurez con la que se manejaba. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que, Scorpius Malfoy, a punto de cumplir los diecisiete, ocultaba su verdad en un escudo de soledad y mutismos, tal cual como su padre.

Siempre había sido de notables sentimientos, a excepción de muchos de sus antepasados, no solía manejar sus enojos o alegrías, dejaba fluir eso que su madre llamaba libertad de expresión. Era el mimado de ella, el hijo perfecto que todo padre quería. Un pequeño rubio y de ojos cristales con nariz respingada y gran sonrisa perfecta de nacimiento, juguetón desde sus inicios de travesuras y muy bueno con las bromas y sarcasmos, buscando ser cariñoso ante todas las personas y sobre todo, bondadoso y bueno como su familia siempre le había enseñado a ser. Eso, en sus momentos de niñez, cuando compartía la vida junto a su mejor amiga, la única que le guardaba secretos y macanas, la única a la que confiaba su vida y por la que daría todo. Una niña de un año menos que ella, una bebé a la que había cuidado en las noches de frío, tocando su pancita y acariciándola juguetonamente mientras su madre le cantaba una de tantas canciones de cuna, una pequeña mocosa más consentida que él y de peor temperamento, casi tan loca como lo era Hermione cuando se enojaba, pero de gran valentía. Era su hermana. Su chica, su juguete, su amiga, su confidente, y se la habían quitado de un día al otro, como se le quita a un chico un dulce o se le roba un camión a un niño pequeño. Eso habían hecho con él y desde sus once años, aprendió a que ser niño no servía para nada, no cuando le habían quitado lo más apreciado que tenía en su corta vida. Él ya no podía seguir jugando en los mismos escondites donde Alexa se reía a carcajadas y esperaba a que su padre la encontrara, Scorpius ya no podía sonreír y hacer bromas en el jardín principal donde su hermana solía correr entre los arbustos y salía toda embarrada en busca de él, ni siquiera podía mirar a su madre a los ojos porque la recordaba a ella y su calidez, esa pasión inocente en sus ojos grises (como los de él) que por más que se asemejaban al monarca Malfoy, siempre eran perseguidos por pecas marrones y una felicidad desbordante de cualquier límite. Era toda una Granger, como en un pasado la cargaba Draco…

Por más que intentara seguir con su vida, siempre lo algo lo haría volver al principio, a la miseria con la que escuchaba el silencio, el eco de los pasos desconocidos. Scorpius ya no era el mismo de su pequeña vida anterior, ahora era un hombre que no descansaba hasta encontrar huellas o pistas que la llevaran a ella, porque siempre había sido así. En secreto y sin que nadie supiera, buscaba en Hogwarts algún indicio que la llevara a ella, alguna estudiante que fuera idéntica, alguna casa que la refugiara en secreto. Pero nada de ello servía, ya muchos lo tildaban de loco, otros muy pocos se atrevían a decírselo y sólo la directora Minerva era la única capaz de entenderlo y prohibirle el continuo luchar por algo que no servía allí en el colegio. Era contradictorio pero Scorpius entendía. Siempre entendía y comprendía al resto, porque nadie lo había hecho con él ni con su pequeño hermano Abraxas. Ni siquiera Rosie, su Rosie…

-Scorpius, Scorpius –susurró su novia Marymoon, apretándole una muñeca para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Mm? –contestó él mirando al vacío, todavía recordando ese cabello rojo como el escudo que la caracterizaba y sus ojos azules tan profundos, tan bellos. Porque aun en el presente no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella muchacha que antes lo miraba enamorada con una gran sonrisa llena de pecas. Es que habría sido una gran amiga para su hermana y la novia perfecta que todo muchacho moriría por tener. Que él no dejaba de desear.

-Parece que hoy el heredero al imperio está algo distraído. Malfoy tendrías que hacer algo para que esté… más despierto. Quizás algunos partidos de Quidditch le vendrían bien. –comentó Nott con una sonrisa de medio costado, con sus palabras arrastradas como de costumbre.

-Scorpius, estás a un año de terminar el colegio. ¿Ya has pensado en qué deseas ser?

-Supongo que seguiré el trayecto de mi padre, tía Pansy –dijo el joven, frío y sin dejar de mirar su comida.

Y fue como un flechazo de miradas, rápidas y sin pruebas que acertaran ese sentimiento que poco se acercaba a la mentira que había salido de sus labios. Unos ojos almendrados que lo miraban decepcionados, sabiendo que él no decía la verdad, que su deseo verdadero era otro y que por el simple hecho de no ser correspondido por su padre, debía ser descartado; era una mezcla de su pasión por ser auror, seguir los pasos de su padrino Harry Potter, de trabajar a su lado, combatir ese mal que lo había destruido, de cuidar el resto de su familia y lo poco que le quedaba. Y tanto su madre como él estaban al corriente de que era una decisión riesgosa, que no se asemejaba a un juego, después de todo, así era Scorpius, como ella, como la aventurera Hermione. Y también como su padre, ambos dominados por el miedo.

-¿Podemos hablar, Scorpius?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué estaba con ella, con la hija de su tío Nott, casi su prima, con la niña que una vez lastimó, que lo acompañó en su peor momento, esa chica que lo seguía como una sombra por el colegio, siempre a su lado actuando de novia perfecta en su pandilla, seria como su madre e inteligente como su padre. Se preguntaba por qué le estaba haciendo caso a Marymoon, la que se dejaba dominar, ¿Por qué se dejaba guiar él en su propia mansión por una mano diminuta que lo conducía a través del salón principal, para arribar en la típica sala de lectura, que ahora era de él? Se preguntaba por qué se alejaban de la mesa para hablar de algo que no le interesaba en absoluto, algún tema de ella que le entraría por un oído y le saldría por otro, como siempre le sucedía al escucharla. Ella no le interesaba, no le gustaba, no le parecía linda, porque la veía exactamente como una hermana, no había otra respuesta que aquella. Su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, tan distinta a Parkinson, tan… humana y libre como su alma lo era.

Estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley. La prohibida, la hija de su tío Ronald, el hombre más celoso y posesivo que había conocido, el que muchas veces lo había llevado a ver Quidditch cada vez que se sentía abatido, el pelirrojo que desde pequeño le había enseñado a hacer bromas y ser espontáneo con sus sonrisas torpes. Su infancia se refería a su hermana, su familia y a él como el único amigo grande que se tiraba al piso junto a su lado. Y ahora esa relación estaba rota por su torpeza, por pensar por un instante que podría ser feliz al lado de su hija, que él lo aceptaría por conocerlo, por saber que era un buen chico, estaba seguro de que iba a terminar bien. Pero se equivocó y eso fue el producto de que sus pares discutieran una vez más, hacía ya un año.

Simplemente esa chica le quitaba el aliento, lo hacía suspirar como nunca nadie lo había hecho, a sus ojos era más que perfecta. Su pelo largo y con leves honduras siempre que se movía por el viento desprendía su típico aroma a hogar cálido, sus ojos siempre felices sonreían por ella con grandes aberturas a un paisaje transparente. Y Rosie le había entregado eso a él alguna vez, antes de que todo el lío de sus padres sucediera, mucho antes de que se le prohibieran verse juntos. Ahora él se daba cuenta de que le había roto el corazón a su único amor, que estando con Marymoon la alejaba de él, hacía crecer un mar de odio entre ellos que era necesario para la completa seguridad de todos. Y por ello estaba allí, con su novia sobre él esperando cualquier capricho salir de esos labios que tanto había poseído y que le resultaban rechazables.

-No me escuchas, ¿Qué sucede Scorpius?

-Nada, Marymoon. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Por qué nos has sacado de la mesa? Tus padres querrán saber una explicación.

-Ellos no importan en este momento. Quería que hablemos, en dos días empezaremos otro año. Y no quiero que suframos como el año anterior. La pasamos muy mal, ambos. No sólo tú. Por eso deseaba que tuviéramos una pequeña charla respecto a algunas actividades, sólo por si acaso.

-Marymoon ya te he dicho, no te dejaré, no voy a permitir que el colegio piense que eres sólo un juego. Eres mi novia. No debes preocuparte, fue un acuerdo formal y lo cumpliré al pie de la letra. Seré fiel.

-Pero es que nos queda tiempo todavía, Scorpius, para cumplir ese acuerdo. Y no quiero que estés toda la vida pendiente de ella, sabiendo que no pudiste ni siquiera besarla. Te conozco. Sé que eso piensas. Y más aún, en estas fechas. Tu cabeza está en otro lado. ¿No crees que es tiempo ya de dejar de encerrarte? Pasó mucho tiempo y…

-No sigas, Nott. Sólo ve al punto de tus ideas y déjame en paz. Mis sentimientos me los reservo como derecho de autor, tú sólo preocúpate porque te crean estar enamorada de mí.

Con brusquedad, Scorpius sacó de su falda a su novia para dirigirse a la puerta sin notar cómo caían lágrimas del rostro de Marymoon, llena de tristeza y un nudo que no la dejaba definir sus sentimientos. Y en un acto de reflejo, le gritó sabiendo que iba a finalizar quizás su acuerdo para siempre. Pero todo fuere por él, por el amor que le tenía como familia. Por el amor que le profesaba en su interior, sólo para el bien de los dos.

-¡Debes dejar en paz a Rose ¡Debes dejar en paz a Alexa! ¡Que descanse en paz! ¡Pasó ya cinco años y no vuelves a ser tú! ¡Scorpius escúchame, maldita sea! ¡No puedes estar toda la vida encerrado en recuerdos de ellas! ¡Debes superarlo! ¡Escúchame!

-¡Y te oigo, puta madre! –gritó él desbordando de nervios y con ganas de tirar todo bien lejos suyo, mirándola con odio y esos ojos fríos, ahora llenos de gotas de miseria.

Las parejas adultas desde arriba pudieron escuchar los gritos, sabiendo que no era sólo una discusión de pareja, sino algo mucho más grande y doloroso. Hermione lo pudo sentir en su corazón, el dolor de un hijo por algo que no era su culpa, y sin más que agregar a su conversación con Pansy, corrió escaleras abajo dejando de lado todo comentario de su esposo por intentar calmarla, por hacer un esfuerzo en seguridad del bebé. Pero no le importaba a ella nada más que lo que sucedía metros debajo de ella, su mente ahora rondaba por la de su pequeño hijo Scorpius. Lo sentía, él no estaba bien. La necesitaba.

Sus pies la llevaban por el camino de los gritos, que cada vez más se agudizaban y empeoraban. Palabras, calumnias, gritos y llantos llenaban el ambiente de una carga pesada y llena de rencores de un pasado que ya no existía. Por más que lo superaran, algunas almas continuaban un paso atrás. Bien lo sabía de experiencia.

-¡Puedes irte con tus hipocresías de niña barata a lamerle los pies a Krum, que bien te espera en su cama! ¡Ingenua! ¡Piensas que te iba a soportar un día más! ¡Me tienes harta Parkinson! ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que mis sentimientos, son míos, no tuyos! ¡Déjame de una maldita vez!

Porque cuando Scorpius le decía así a su novia, Parkinson, entonces se debía a que su enojo era más que grande, más que sólo por un motivo. Él estaba molesto con la vida, culpaba al destino, a su madre, a su hermana incluso por dejarlo solo en algo que no podía combatir. Y los oídos de él quizás sólo escuchaban esa vocecita aguda en sus años anteriores gritando un no tan largo como su correr por intentar rescatarla, sus brazos queriendo agarrar esas manitos que lo esperaban en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas. Ella lo conocía como su vida propia, era su hijo, su primer niño y sabía que estaba aun traumatizado por las miles de voces que los seguían de noche hasta acabar en el origen de una imagen terrible para un inocente. Su veneno cual serpiente lo alimentaba en el orgullo y el odio, le quitaba la poca humanidad que poseía y de a poco, lo convertía en el ser más desdichado.

En ese momento en que observó cómo Marymoon lloraba y como su hijo arrojaba contra una pared la única foto de él y su hermanita de pequeños, algo en su interior se rompió. Y se quedó allí, de pie en el último escalón mirándolo, con el alma rota en tantos pedazos como la foto y con una pequeña gota de lágrima en su rostro, observando tan quieta como una estatua esos ojos grises que la fulminaban llenos de odio. Sabía lo que venía después, lo esperaba hacía tiempo. La culpaba y ahora lo iba a ver salir de sus poros, hacía tiempo venía guardándoselo, debía salir. Para eso estaba, iba a rescatar a su hijo costara lo que costara.

-¡Y TÚ QUE MIRAS EH! ¡MI MADRE ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES ESCAPARSE DE SU HOGAR PARA BUSCAR A LA ÚNICA HIJA QUE TIENE! ¡PUES TE DIGO UNA COSA, GRANGER! ¡ABRAXAS Y YO EXISTIMOS, TE NECESITÁBAMOS MÁS QUE ELLA! ¡ALEXA ESTÁ MUERTA PARA SIEMPRE! ¡SÓLO ERES UNA CUALQUIERA QUE PENSÓ QUE METIÉNDOSE CON MALFOY IBA A SALVARSE DE LA MISERIA! ¡TE HACES LA MADRE PERFECTA Y CARIÑOSA, PERO BIEN SÉ YO QUE ERES TODO MENOS ESO! ¡Y DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ O JURO QUE TE QUITARÉ LAS GANAS DE QUERER LLAMARME HIJO! ¡IMPURA!

-Scorpius, ya basta. –inquirió una voz de bajos tonos pero tan impotente como la postura del que la llevaba. Pues el monarca estaba allí, detrás de su mujer mirándolo con decepción, cansado de su hijo. Porque ese no era el niño que una vez juró amar y proteger. Ya no estaba más, ese día lo pudo confirmar–. Se terminó Scorpius, ya detente hijo. Se acabó.

El primogénito miraba a su alrededor agitado y sin comprender lo que sucedía, como si su yo –a través de las palabras de su padre– hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo otra vez para abrirle ese corazón destruido y hacerle ver el sufrimiento que había causado con unas cuantas palabras. Miraba estupefacto como su tío y su tía Nott bajaban rápidamente y alejaban a su hija, sin fuerzas y con los ojos cerrados, de él y de toda la familia para salir por la puerta luego de que Theo susurrara un: "Después te veo Malfoy, esto no queda acá. Cuida de Mione". Había entendido en ese instante que Marymoon ya no era su novia, no era su amiga, no era su sombra, la había partido en mil pedazos como una vez lo había hecho con Rosie. Igual que a su madre.

Su mamá. Al girar su mirada notó que ella ya no estaba allí, por lo menos no su espíritu valiente y fuerte, en su lugar había un cuerpo parado a unos metros de él mirándolo vacíamente, dejando salir lágrimas de nada para que acabasen en su cuello delgado y pálido, sin luz, sin vida. Recordando quizás todo lo que le había dicho, notó que alejaba cada vez más a sus seres queridos. Y ella era la más importante para él, porque ella le había dado la vida y él la desperdiciaba en sus narices. Podría seguir amándolo, pero Scorpius se percató que ya no lo iba a ver como su hijo, como su niño. Nunca más. Y a su lado, estaba su padre, decepcionado y con el rostro duro, retándolo a un abandono permanente. Estaba solo. Completamente solo.

-Yo… –quiso decir.

-Tú nada, Scorpius. Se acabó, para siempre. Definitivamente se terminó. ¿Crees que tienes la autoridad para estar en mi mansión, no dirigirle la palabra a tu madre en años, ignorando y maltratando a tu hermano, que no tiene la culpa de nada?

-Yo tampoco tengo la culpa, padre.

-No me interrumpas. No me interrumpas. –Dijo Draco tan cortante como su amiga Pansy, o incluso peor– ¿Crees que tienes la capacidad de estar con Weasley y al otro día aparecerte con Marymoon de la mano, vengándote de nosotros, usando a esta pobre chica que sobre de eso, es tu familia? ¿Ahora vienes siendo un macho de la familia y le dices cualquier barbaridad a la hija de mi mejor amigo, estando él aquí, comiendo en mi mesa? ¡¿Y sobre todo eres capaz de decirle aquello que no tiene nombre a mi mujer?! ¡A TU MADRE! Desde ahora se terminó, porque ella pudo soportar que yo no le hablara, pero no tiene porque aguantar que tú le digas sangre sucia y tantas porquerías que salieron de tu inútil boca. Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa, ella es la mujer más limpia y pura que hay en el mundo mágico. Dio su vida por todos y por quienes incluso no conocía. Tú eres el sucio aquí, estás muerto por dentro, queriendo llevarte el mundo por delante, sólo por ser Malfoy. Pues de ahora en más te quito ese derecho. Ya no eres un Malfoy, no así. No vas a tener ni una piedra de esta propiedad porque no te pertenece, no te lo vales. ¿Sabes qué Scorpius? No te mereces a tu madre, no te la mereces. Ella es demasiado para ti y para mí. Yo me doy cuenta de eso y lo peor, es que su propio hijo no. Eras su sangre y has traicionado eso, que es lo principal para ser Slytherin. Así que además de todo esto, también está en duda tu lugar en la casa de Hogwarts. La vida es una ruleta y si no sabes tirar en el hueco adecuado, estás hundido.

Del eco surgieron pequeñas pisadas de un niño rubio y temeroso que se asomaba por las escaleras tratando de mirar lo que sucedía en el salón principal, curioso por entender de qué venían todos esos gritos. Y allí vio a su hermano entre miles de pedazos de vidrio, a su padre cerca de él y a su madre, estática y de espaldas, con las manos temblando y unas cuantas gotas cayendo al suelo. Era muy bueno con la vista y también percibía excelente. Como ahora. Sin dudar corrió hacia ella y tomó una de sus manos en las de él sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Mami.

Ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa rota y tan vacía como nunca, cosa que asustó al pequeño.

-Mami ¿Estas enferma?

-Abraxas, lleva a mamá arriba y dile a los elfos que le den chocolate caliente.

-Pero padre, ella no toma chocolate, dice que le hace salir granos. ¿Acaso vino algún dementor como aquella vez que estaba en el vagón del tren hacia el colegio e intento salvar al tío Harry?

Draco miró con furia a Scorpius y luego respondió, seriamente.

-Sí, Abraxas. Vino un dementor. Le sacó todos sus recuerdos buenos. Así que tú eres el encargado de recordárselos ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto padre, haré eso. –y subiendo unas cuantas escaleras, guió a Hermione hacia arriba–Ven mami, te empezaré a contar. ¿Recuerdas cuando el tío George le regaló las mariposas voladoras a Lex? Bueno encontré algunas en su caja rosa y usé una, es fascinante en realidad… verás, primero debes darles agua…

Y de a poco, la voz de Abraxas fue apaciguándose casi quedando el mutismo de una relación rota entre padre e hijo. Entonces, a punto de derrumbarse, Draco y con todo el dolor del mundo, se volteó para mirar a los ojos al que una vez fue su pequeño favorito.

-Desde ahora no perteneces a este hogar. Recoge tus cosas y vete.

-Pero, no puedo. No tengo lugar.

-Ese ya no es mi problema. Sólo puedo decirte como último consejo de padre, que en dos días comienzas el colegio. Ya estás por tener la mayoría de edad, deberás empezar a manejarte solo. Tu familia ya no es esta.

Así fue como Scorpius, dos días previos al comienzo de clases, lo perdió todo. Pero eso no le dolió sino más bien el ver una madre perdida en la discordia de unas palabras que él no sentía que eran suyas. La había perdido, tan sólo le quedaba la esperanza de un perdón. Porque hasta incluso ya no tenía la certeza de encontrar a su hermana.

Pero lo que él no estaba enterado, era que la habían encontrado. Y que ese año ella podría relucir entre los demás, destacar su aura Malfoy, y que por fin sería encontrada por sus hermanos. Scorpius iba a tardar para darse cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Abraxas comenzaría una amistad algo extraña que lo haría revivir cosas que ni él conocía. Y dos hermanos Krum, Alexa y Orión, se verían envuelto en la duda de una unión fuerte. Más ella que comenzaba a preguntarse quién era, como toda adolescente.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero no ser una molestia... ustedes diganme si lo es, jajaja.

Antes que nada recuerdo que esta historia solo es una humilde inspiración de un mundo maravilloso creado por J.K. Rowling.

Ahora sí, este capítulo es una pequeña extensión de varias memorias. Voy a ir poniendo varias a lo largo de la historia, solo es un aperitivo de un pasado que no se explica pero que se imagina. Espero que les guste, comenten sigan que les gustaría también leer o imaginar con mis palabras. Estoy abierta a opiniones de todo tipo.

* * *

CAPITULO OCHO

PORQUE UN PEQUEÑO RECUERDO, NUNCA HACE MAL A NADIE, ALIMENTA LA DESESPERANZA, ALEGRA EL CORAZÓN, RELAJA EL ALMA.

-¡Vamos! ¡No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí! Soy tu hermano mayor, te protegeré.

-Pero quiero a papá, no a un hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué? Yo también soy valiente como papá.

\- Padre es más grande y fuerte, tú eres un debilucho que llora cuando mami no quiere darte una galleta de azúcar.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritan? Están uno frente al otro.

Y con una sonrisa radiante de esos dos niños, supo que no podía enojarse por haberlo despertado más temprano.

En un jardín tan grande como la mansión que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, en un árbol de hojas amarillas y verdes, había una niña de cabellos rubios con un vestido blanco sucio subido a las ramas esperando a un valiente caballero que pudiera rescatarla y frente a ella, en el suelo, un niño de vestiduras negras y piel pálida aguardaba con los brazos en alto la caída de su hermana, para amortiguarla y cuidar de un golpe duro. Y detrás de ellos, un hombre de brazos cruzados los miraba divertido, negando con la cabeza ante tal espectáculo de sus hijos revoltosos. Porque en ni un millón de años, Draco podría haberse imaginado estar allí en su hogar ambiguo con un par de chiquitines tan hermosos e inteligentes como su madre, la mujer que amaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Porque siempre había sido reacio a tocar a un niño, algo duro con las sonrisas y casi nada le hacía gracia. Hasta que la conoció a fondo a Hermione, hasta que se dio cuento a duras penas lo mucho que la amaba, hasta que comprendió que su felicidad sería tenerla todos los días a su lado y que no viviría feliz sin esa familia que lo hacía llenar de amor y alegría. Porque su madre habría estado orgullosa de él y encantada de poder escuchar risas de niños e historias de aventuras, como siempre él se maravillaba de oír en la gran mansión que ahora no se podía decir que estaba vacía.

-Padre, ¿Serías tan amable de bajarme? Le tengo miedo a las alturas.

-Alexa, tú solita te puedes bajar de ese árbol. Siempre lo haces. No le mientas a padre. –le retrucó Scorpius, fulminándola con los ojos.

-Ya niños, no hace falta que su padre tenga que estar a estas horas de la mañana escuchándolos discutir. Alexa bájate, ya has arruinado el vestido que la abuela te regaló para navidad. Y tú, Scorpius Hyperon, no la mires así a tu hermana.

Las voces de su niña Alexa, de su hijo y de ella, eran como música para sus oídos. Y no muy lejos, también alcanzaba a escuchar los balbuceos de un pequeño bebé queriendo empezar a hablar. Porque allí, detrás de él, Hermione se encontraba con Abraxas en brazos queriendo sonar lo más dura que podía, sin muchos éxitos.

Draco no podía ser más feliz con su pequeña manada, como él solía decirles a sus viejos enemigos, Potter y Weasley zanahoria, en las tardes de domingo familiar. Como ese día, que por más estar mencionar, eran las seis de la mañana en un otoño más fresco de lo costumbre.

-Mami yo creo que papá se quedó tildado otra vez.

-¿Tú crees hijo? –Bromeó una Hermione sonriente despertando a su esposo de su ensimismamiento, ahora junto a él, besándolo en las comisuras de sus labios–, amor creo que los niños se dieron cuenta que te quedaste pensando en algo.

-Yo creo que tus hijos son madrugadores como tú, pequeña gatita. Y me encantaría que pensaras en la seguridad de ellos, no le dejes la puerta abierta para que salgan como si nada a estas horas. Si les pasara algo, no sé qué haría.

-¡Mami te dijo gatita! ¡Tú eres una leona mami, díselo!

-Así es hijita, yo soy una leona, como tú lo serás algún día. Y no, Draco, no les pasará nada porque son tus hijos y los míos. Nuestros hijos, valientes y revoltosos. No se quedarían quietos ni adentro ni afuera. Descuida amor, ellos estarán bien.

-Así es padre. Además, yo soy una leona. Una gran Gryffindor y sé cuidarme sola.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó Scorpius separando a sus padres para mirarlos a los ojos.

-Tú, campeón, serás una gran serpiente como yo. Un honorable Slytherin, astuto y fiel a sus amigos. –le contestó su padre despeinando los cabellos rubios de su hijo sonriente.

-Pero James me dijo que en Slytherin estaban los miedosos y malos.

-¿Así que mi ahijado te dijo eso? Pues déjame decirte hijito, que tu padre no es ninguna de las dos. Es un hombre temible por los malos y poderoso, de gran corazón y buen padre. ¿Tú crees que Slytherin no lo aceptaría por ser bueno? –reclamó Hermione firme con su postura y con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

Draco no caía de su sorpresa, pues nunca había sabido que eso pensaba su esposa respecto a él y lleno de orgullo la acercó a su cuerpo frío para besarla con pasión, olvidándose de los tres hijos que reclamaban su atención urgentemente con balbuceos, reproches y gritos agudos. Y por más que después dejaría al pendiente el hablar con Potter sobre su sobrino tan agrandado y egocéntrico, ahora se concentraba en ellos. En lo que más apreciaba, por lo que daría su vida y todo lo que estuviera más allá de su alcance.

-Creo que debemos entrar –susurró una apasionada esposa, entre besos y sonrisas.

-Tienes razón –le respondió él en tono bajo. Se dio media vuelta y alzando a su niña en brazos del árbol concluyó la aventura de la tan temprana mañana–. Ahora escuchen todos, que estamos a dos días de empezar el colegio y nuestro campeón Scorpius iniciará su gran aventura. Serás una leyenda, campeón.

-Padre, yo quiero ser Slytherin. Seré como tú y todos verán que allí nadie es malo o bueno. Les demostraré que soy el mejor, de la mejor familia de todo el mundo.

-Así se habla hijo, siempre debes estar orgulloso de tu familia. Siempre.

Y el pequeño primogénito, de la mano de sus padres, entró con ellos a la gran mansión sabiendo que ese día recién comenzaba. Y que tal vez la felicidad no duraría para siempre.

-Me gustaría que también se despertaran un poco más tarde, no es mucho pedir ¿Saben?

-Ya cállate Draco, que tus hijos no te harán caso.

-Exacto Padre, a Scorpius y a mí nos gusta el amanecer. Nos quedan sólo dos días juntos, después todo cambiará. Debemos aprovechar. Mañana llevaremos a Abraxas para que lo vea también, le encantará. ¿O no pequeño hermoso?

-Alexa, no es un bebé, él entiende.

-No molestes Scorpius, estás celoso que quiero más a Abraxas que a ti.

-Eso es mentira, porque yo soy único. Es imposible que no me quieras, yo te quiero mucho, mucho. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Porque uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos separados.

Y Scorpius tenía mucha razón en eso, porque serían una de sus últimas mañanas junto a su hermana menor. Y ella no tendría mucho tiempo con sus hermanos, ni en brazos de su padre, su príncipe azul que siempre la rescataba y de su madre, que la apoyaba con gran valentía.

Por más que ese pequeño momento no era tan importante o determinante en los recuerdos de la familia Malfoy, para Draco significó quizás la imagen perfecta de algo que una vez tuvo, que existió y se llamó familia. Porque nunca tuvo nada parecido a eso, nunca nadie lo había despertado para ver el amanecer lleno de emoción como su hijo Scorpius, nunca nadie lo había agarrado de la mano y tironeado para mostrarle el sol saliendo de su escondite, como su hija Alexa siempre radiante y con esa alegría por las cosas sencillas. Porque nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir importante o simplemente completo como Hermione, que con Abraxas en manos le enseñaba lo que era la paciencia y tolerancia. Él nunca había vivido así, tan humano, tan natural como en ese momento.

Y quizás no duraba más que unos diez minutos, minutos que para él representaron la familia unida que siempre había soñado y que ahora tenía. Ese año su hijo comenzaría el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, y la historia se volvería a repetir, el círculo del destino lo volvería a poner en esos vagones, en esos recuerdos fríos, en ese gran andén donde todos se reunían entre saludos y exclamaciones. Por primera vez en diecinueve años, volvería, esta vez no solo, sino de la mano de ella y rodeado de muchos amigos, amigos que antes no había tenido por elegir el equipo equivocado, por la decisión equivocada. Y eso ya era pasado, no tenía importancia, porque si para Hermione no lo era, entonces no le interesaba ninguna otra opinión. Ella lo había perdonado y desde ese punto, él estaba en paz.


	9. Chapter 9

Creo que ahora comprendo a todos aquellos que ponían justificaciones de porque había tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, no soy de poner excusas y entiendo a la perfección quizás la molestia. Tuve una semana bastante estresada y solo en momentos dolor por pérdidas soy capaz de escribir algo realmente malo, no quería que sucediera eso con esta historia. Me siento muy afectada a este fanfic, siento que soy parte de cada sentimiento y por eso me vi incapacitada de actualizar. Espero que les guste y desde ya sabemos que todos los personajes y el ambiente son de J.K.R

P.D: me gustaría su opinión y saber a quien les gustaría que fuera la madre de un personaje que aparece aquí. por sin durante la lectura no se dan cuenta, la personaje tiene un padre conocido y fuentes irreconocibles de madre. ustedes diganme quien sería la indicada para actuar como papel de madre.

Suerte, que les guste y dejen comentarios, si no es molestia

* * *

CAPITULO NUEVE

ROMANCE ADOLESCENTE, EL MÁS VIVO, EL MÁS APASIONADO, EL MÁS PROHIBIDO

Scorpius se preguntaba por qué su boca era tan grande y estúpida, por qué no simplemente ignoró los comentarios de su novia y pensó antes de actuar, por qué no sólo se disponía a callar todo sus insultos como años anteriores y le dirigía su típica mirada fría, tan atemorizante como su odio. Pero no, Scorpius era impulsivo como su padre y cuando se trataba de herir a alguien, no se detenía a pensarlo dos veces. Las consecuencias venían mucho después, con una intensidad peor, como solía decirle Hermione en sus viejos días de discusiones, cuando apenas era un niño. Y es que ya no tenía ni ganas de querer acordarse de los buenos momentos, porque para él ya no existía nada bueno en el mundo mágico capaz de regocijar ese corazón roto y marchito, mucho menos imágenes del pasado donde su hermanita se encargaba de aparecer cada vez que se le era concebido.

Y por eso, tras unas horas de deambular por allí y por aquí, buscando refugios donde había algún techo que lo amparara, decidió que era hora de pararse frente a esa casa pequeña y despatarrada, el hogar de uno de sus tíos más chistosos y también el más solitario que había visto en su vida. Una persona que mostraba su hogar como el más alegre y colorido, exceptuando el hecho de que era angosto como un pasillo y de distintas proporciones, sin dejar que nadie hurgara por allí para encontrar a la más triste de las historias. Una pequeña porción de una guerra que había causado en él una línea totalmente gruesa, incidentes que los despertaban en sus noches de sueños, rayos de luces salidos de las varitas de sus compañeros, amigos que con ojos muertos se dejaban cargar por otros ayudantes del bien. George, por más que fuera el genio de las bromas y el causante de las risas en la familia Weasley y Malfoy, escondía en su coraza, un corazón partido en dos, la mitad de un alma que no dejaba vagar por el perdón y la reconciliación, sino por las bromas más pesadas hacia el enemigo. Y era todo un Gryffindor que no otorgaba el perdón a los asesinos de su hermano gemelo, a su reflejo en el espejo, su sombra, su otro yo. Él no era el mismo sin Fred, él no era lo que todos veían, y eso, Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy, lo sabía muy bien. No por nada era su compañero de tragos clandestinos, su amigo confidencial, el mago que con una sonrisa macabra asesinaba al mal.

No era de esperarse que su tío tardara en abrir la puerta, a menos que tuviera otras visitas, como sospechaba ahora en la espera de un buen cálido abrazo. Por el contrario, y casi sin analizarlo, supo que ella estaba allí en el hogar de su tío, como frecuentaba cada vez que su padre viajaba por alguna misión de auror. Porque a pesar de que compartieran la misma preferencia hacia George, Scorpius podía oler el perfume suave e híper dulce que emanaba de sus poros, kilómetros a la redonda. Había estado tan acostumbrado en una época a ese rico aroma, que ahora era difícil no registrarlo como suyo. Y tan rápido como pudo entender la tardanza del dueño de la tienda de bromas, captó la indirecta de su huida, resignado, pero siempre al tanto de que sólo intentaban mantenerlos alejados de una mala situación, cuidando de ella y de su salud espiritual, advirtiéndolo a él de sus nervios por querer tenerla en sus brazos y sobre todo, sabiendo que sólo el encuentro de ellos dos implicaría una nueva pelea entre el Trío Dorado y eso, era lo que menos querían. Así que suspirando, recogió su mochila negra del piso y se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y buscar algún hotel del callejón Diagon, donde poder hospedarse hasta el día del comienzo de clases y tal vez ahogar las penas en libros. Estaba a unos pasos lejos de la puerta de color naranja cuando sintió la risa graciosa de su tío, salir de la entrada.

-Me alegra que mi sobrino me haya visitado, es todo un honor para un humilde mago como yo. Sin embargo, veo que el porte vanidoso ha desaparecido. Cuéntanos, Escorpioncito, como es que el gran Malfoy se ha quedado sin hogar.

Y sabía muy bien el joven Malfoy que su tío no hacía más que agregar llamas al fuego vigoroso de la rabia y el enojo llamándolo "Escorpioncito" como solía decirle su Lex, en momentos de infancia prematura. Por lo que, volteándose a mirarlo con una ceja encarnada, le sonrió como solo a él le podía mostrar, lleno de diversión y peligro.

-Oh tío George, por favor hazme el placer de decirme tú como es que yo, un angelito caído del cielo, me he quedado sin hogar. Sabes, creo que me he portado mal, dado que mis padres son tan buenos como el mismísimo Merlín. –ironizó ahora tomando la mano de su tío para fundirse en un abrazo bruto, típico de hombres.

-Ya cállate animal, que me ha notificado tu padre el estado de tu base como parte de los Malfoy. Y te digo que, dado que el monarca serpiente es tan orgulloso de su familia, te has mandado una muy mala. Ahora entra, que lo único que necesito es algún paparazzi entrando en mi humilde morada.

-sí, tío George, humilde, como tú y yo.

Tal para cual, como le gritaba la esposa de George Weasley desde la escalera de la mini mansión, cuando veía entrar a Scorpius con un bolso lleno de bromas para los pequeños hijos del bromista más grande de la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, ahora no era más que una casa silenciosa y sin gritos de los niños, cosa que sorprendió en gran medida a nuestro rubio pulcro siempre esperanzado de poder revivir su yo infantil, resguardado bajo paredes mágicas y divertidas.

Y fue cuando todo su cerebro se detuvo, una pausa repentina que lo tomó desprevenido, tirando al suelo su mochila, paralizando su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, deteniendo el andar hacia unas escaleras circulares. Fue en ese momento de instantaneidad que hasta su pelirrojo tío dejó marcar, lleno de miedo, atento a las acciones de Scorpius, con la guardia a flor de pie por si el joven corría hacia su desesperanza. Fue como una ráfaga que entró por sus fosas nasales, un pequeño vientito de la cocina (escaleras arribas) que corría hacia él cual ganador en su carrera de distancia. Un aroma a comida de Weasleys, mezclado con su perfume y su melodiosa voz cantando alguna extraña canción muggle, como era su costumbre. Sus ojos al momento del reconocimiento se dilataron y buscaron con apuro algunos azules que lo miraran con amor, sin éxito alguno. En su lugar, su tío lo observaba tristemente, apenado por ser unos de los mediadores de esa separación tan dolorosa que unos jóvenes debían atravesar, a tan temprana edad. Él les había dicho al Trío, se los había comentado una y otra vez en las cenas de reunión familiar, sin descansar de avisarles que eso iba a ocurrir, que no iba a ser sorpresa que se enamoraran y quisieran estar juntos, que esos dos chiquillos que peleaban cada vez que podían, terminarían juntos e inseparables, sin importarles la sangre que corría por sus venas ni el pasado que los pisaba sin escrúpulos, pero nadie, ni siquiera su madre que siempre acertaba con las percepciones del amor, quiso creerle. Así iba a ser más fácil mantener una tensión que no tardaría en llegar, si dejaban de escuchar las duras palabras de él, esconderían bajo la alfombra una realidad que sobrepasaba cualquier límite de ingenuidad. Cuando ocurrió, no dijo nada, no culpó a nadie porque sabía que en parte era suya, que él debía de haber hecho algo, siendo el padrino de protección de sus sobrinos favoritos debía de haberlos separado desde el instante adecuado, y no lo hizo, porque creía correcto ese amor tan puro e inocente. Y luego de esa pelea entre Ronnie y Mione, no hizo más que impedir la unión de Rose y Scorpius, citándolos por separado, pasando momentos con cada uno, sin intercambiar tiempos de coincidencia. Todo llega a un fin, como ahora, que había sido imposible salvaguardar la seguridad de ambos, ya no podía echar a su rubio amigo cuando sus ojos enamorados y lastimados buscaban con desesperación a una joven que cantaba para alimentar la sed de amor adolescente.

Fue como una sorpresa escuchar la voz tan grave y fría, dado que él no paraba de temblar.

-está aquí –dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ronald se fue con Harry a otra misión, tardarán meses y Rosie vino a pasar los últimos días conmigo. Quería despedirse. Ya sabes, estas fechas son dolorosas para todos, Scorpius… –casi quiso golpearse al decirle su nombre, él nunca se lo decía así de formal, y cuando acertaba como ahora, era porque se metía en un tema que le molestaba a ambos.

-¿Me lo dirás a mí? Creo que no es necesario explicaciones, Weasley. Está dicho, debo irme. No quiero problemas.

Pero antes de que su sobrino tocara la puerta, lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo negando fuertemente ante esa estúpida decisión, que no era más que de unos grandes que no aceptaban el amor como venía.

-No te irás, esta es mi casa y hago lo que yo quiera. Si a Malfoy no le gusta, si a Ronald le molesta, pueden dejar de venir. Ustedes, Rose y tú son parte de este hogar, así también como Roxanne y Fred. Son hijos más para Angelina y para mí, no te vayas Escorpioncito. Ella también te necesita.

-Tío no puedo quedarme, habrá problemas.

-¿Dónde, aquí? ¿Has siquiera escuchado mis palabras? Ronald no está y tus padres no vendrán por aquí, recuerda que te tienen castigado.

-¿Es que no entiendes?

-¿Entender qué, Scorpius? Acabas con mi paciencia. Crees que porque han secuestrado a Lex, tú debes tomar el papel de víctima. Pues déjame decirte dos cosas. Primero, ella no va a volver porque te hagas el malo de la película. Segundo, deja de pensar que Rose te odia, por qué no es así. Tanto tú, como yo y tus padres, saben que te enamoraste de ella por ser ella, no porque era una Weasley y querías lastimar a nuestras familias. Debes afrontar las consecuencias, Malfoy. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Tío Georgie, terminé el pastel de carne! ¡Lo guardé para los niños, no te lo vayas a comer! ¡Iré a bañarme! –gritó una voz aguda y risueña.

En el acto, Scorpius miró hacia arriba buscando una cabellera pelirroja, algún indicio que le confirmara que esa voz pequeña era de ella, de su ella, y que no era sólo su imaginación. Ya había pasado muchos meses soñándola, escuchándola, que ahora cuando la tenía a pocos metros, no podía reconocerla. Su cuerpo se lo impedía, le avisaba con tiempo que al verla, todo sus muros se derrumbarían, el hielo que lo cubría se iría derritiendo dejando a un humilde muchacho, débil y lastimado. Y no quería ser eso frente a tan fuerte y determinante muchacha como lo era Rose Weasley, hija de un héroe de batalla y de una mujer tan desconocida como sus raíces.

Lo admitía. Estaba perdidamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. Como nunca nadie podría estarlo. Sólo Hermione, su madre, y George lo entendían; a la primera, la había perdido para siempre y el segundo, lo fulminaba con la mirada, decidido a golpearlo si hacía falta. Y con una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla, le susurró a su tío:

-Perdí a mis mujeres, tío. Estoy solo.

-Escorpioncito, no perdiste a nadie.

-Sí lo hice.

-No lo hiciste. Lex se fue, no fue tu culpa. Tu madre fue sólo el muro de la descarga, lo hubieras hecho con cualquiera. Y Rose, Rose sólo se aleja de ti por miedo a que muchos salgan lastimados. Pero déjame decirte que todo lo que perdemos, lo volvemos a tener, tal vez no de la forma en que esperamos, pero al fin y al cabo cuenta con que sólo esté de vuelta allí, a tu lado.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Es una versión mía. En realidad, lo dijo una vez una muchacha bastante loca. Ahora sígueme, tengo noticias para ti.

Y alejándose hacia una puerta, George lo incitó a seguirle el paso, quizás a una de las más esperadas noticias que cambiarían para siempre la mirada de Scorpius. Y al entrar al comedor, supo que por fin algo bueno comenzaba a caerle del cielo, después de todo, no por nada había muchas cartas esparcidas por el piso. Sorprendido y casi sin entender, pero sintiendo la fuerza del aura, se acercó a uno de los sobres que reposaba sobre un libro. Sus ojos leían las líneas de una letra lineal y casi sin errores, pero no llegaba a entender lo que se expresaba, porque su corazón daba tumbos de suspenso. ¿Era eso por lo que tanto había luchado por conseguir? ¿Por esa razón, su tío había desaparecido casi medio año por los alrededores de Inglaterra? ¿Era por eso que su esposa siempre viajaba?

-Dime que no es cierto –le comentó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía, apartado sobre una pared, apoyando medio cuerpo.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, que bien sabemos que no fui de viaje de exploración para conocer las zonas de Europa.

-Pero tío, te tomaste esto como…

-Un deber, Scorpius. Le debo mucho a tu familia, a ti principalmente. Una vez me pediste ayuda. ¿Recuerdas? pues yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ambos sonrieron, volviendo al tiempo viejo, en una etapa de pura oscuridad, donde Scorpius se hundía en el alcohol con tan sólo quince años y era rescatado por un Weasley joven y travieso. Como él.

-Cómo no recordarlo, tío –respondió él sin dejar de mirar la carta, acariciándola como si de una pieza valiosa se tratara– esa vez casi me quitan el cuello. Menos mal que mamá no se enteró…

-Eso no, tonto. Lo que me pediste esa noche que te vi tirado en el callejón. ¿Recuerdas? Fue un simple pedido, que con el corazón roto me lo pediste a mí, porque sabías que tu padre no lo haría. No sé si por falta de coraje o por miedo a no encontrarla, el hecho es que viniste a mí. tuviste la confianza de tomarme en silencio y pedírmelo.

-Sabes lo que eres para mí.

-Lo sé y por eso lo hice. Me costó bastante, pero algo pude sacar de todo esto. –y por unos minutos de suspenso, el joven Malfoy creyó lo peor, ya perdiendo parte de las esperanzas, hasta que escuchó con esfuerzo las palabras de su tío. Lentas y llenas de felicidad– La vi, pequeño. Vi a tu hermana.

No quiso hablar, no quiso mirarlo, no quiso ni moverse. Tantas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, tantas ganas de correr y atosigarlo con preguntas desesperadas y puños por todas las paredes, gritos de alegría que llegaban con llantos descargados. Un peso comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, dejándolo libre y pacífico, ya no tenía ganas de matar al mundo ni de golpear a nadie, sólo llorar hasta encontrarla y mirarla. Y eso se podía leer en sus ojos tan apasionados como los de su madre, sin llegar a tener el control de posarlos como hielo. Por más que su estructura y su voz fueran neutras, esos cristales que poseía de mirada abrían al mundo las palabras reprimidas de un muchacho resentido.

-¿No dirás nada?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y se sentó, tomando otra carta y reconociendo por primera vez la letra de ella. De su hermana. Irreconocible, cambiada pero de ella al fin y al cabo. Y mientras trataba de escuchar la charla de su tío, se imaginó a una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos cristales, bajita como lo era y de tez más oscura. Sin saber que se equivocaba por completo.

-Malfoy algo tienes que decir. ¡Por Merlín, que la encontré!

-Ya lo sé George, me lo acabas de decir.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces? ¡Tráela! Me dices todo esto, me haces llenar de alegría, me muestras cartas que no sé de que se tratan, me exclamas que la viste. Pero no está aquí, no está junto a mí en este momento. Para mí no has hecho nada, tío.

-¡Claro que no hice nada! ¡Me recorrí medio Europa en su búsqueda! ¡Dejé a mis hijos con mi mujer, los dejé de lado para buscarla! ¡La encontré y tú qué me dices! ¡Pero que eres idiota cuando quieres, maldito hurón oxigenado!

Y casi de improvisto ambos se encontraban riéndose por el insulto mal intentado del pelirrojo, que no dejaba de golpear a su sobrino duramente, tratando de hacerle entender una de las noticias más pesadas que estaría por procesar. Lo abrazó para sentirlo, saber que más allá de su terquedad y dureza, era solo un niño sufrido por un pasado, como todos los de su generación. Los de su familia. Porque por más que su capricho seguía en pie desde su infancia, las cosas eran más complicadas que sólo la desaparición de Alexa.

-Malfoy, me sacas canas verdes.

-Lo sé tío, suelo provocar eso en la gente.

-Bueno ya basta de bromas. Scorpius ¿No te alegras de esta confidencia que te estoy dando? Y sabes que con Nott y Ginny hemos hecho todo, juntos. Pero esto tenía que decírtelo primero. No sabe nadie.

-Y nadie debe saberlo, tío.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó anonadado, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Porque sospecho que la viste bien, sospecho que está con una familia. Que no está sola. Y quiero ser yo la que la traiga de vuelta, sana y salva. quiero ser yo el héreo de mi hermana, de mi chica. Quiero limpiar mi error, solo y sin ayuda. Que sepan que hice algo por mi familia. Prométeme que no dirás nada. George, hazlo.

George nunca se imaginó que un Slytherin como él, un Malfoy específicamente, fuera tan o más valiente que cualquier Gryffindor. Afectuoso como era, le revolvió sus cabellos rubios y le sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo a una verdad descarada, a un peligro inminente, que se encargaría de ser llevado por un chico que estaba a punto de largarse al mundo

-Te lo prometo, hurón junior. Sin embargo, debes saber algo primero –le intervino asesinándolo con la mirada.

Y el rubio, preocupado, dejó la carta en su lugar y se puso de pie. En manos de su tío, reposaba un pequeño collar de plata y oro con un dije de una serpiente enroscada en un león rugiente como el sol. No le sorprendió, como era de esperarse, saber que aquella reliquia familiar había sido un regalo de Draco a su pequeña bebé, apenas había cumplido un año. Eso no era más que la representación de un amor entre opuestos, una afirmación de que todo era posible, una prueba de que el esfuerzo de George había sido real. Ella estaba viva, la había visto, la había reconocido.

Y casi sin fuerza, sin voz, intentó decirle:

-¿De dónde?

-Fueron pistas que me llevaron a esto. Un largo viaje te dije. Un indicio que me indicó que ella no sólo está viva sino que…

-Ella está en Hogwarts. Ella es una alumna de mi colegio.

y George Weasley, alto, pelirrojo y bromista, le asintió más recto que nunca, serio. Aquella afirmación implicaba una nueva lucha. Una nueva esperanza para la rota familia Malfoy. Una nueva felicidad para su sobrino, destrozado por una guerra de sangre.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo! disfrutenlo

J.K.R es la reina y autora de todo el mundo de Harry Potter.

* * *

CAPITULO DIEZ

VIKTOR KRUM, ADULADOR Y AMANTE

Víktor Krum, sonrió con elegancia al ver como su hija Alexa ponía los brazos en forma de bandeja con una mirada retadora, tal como su madre lo hacía con sus amigos en tiempos lejanos. No podía evitar tener remordimientos como todo hombre que en algún momento de su vida hizo algo malo, muchas veces había estado al borde de contarle la verdad a su niña favorita, de sentarla en una silla y narrarle su aterradora historia, pero el solo hecho de pensar la lejanía de una conexión irrevocable, le erizaba la piel, y no quería perderla, no ahora que estaba en medio de la etapa de su adolescencia. Y terminando su trago, se acercó a la gran chimenea de su mansión, dando la espalda a la mujer de la familia.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo, padre.

Una vez más sonrió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar de risa frente a ella, no era el momento apropiado sabiendo que su niña era tan difícil de tratar como una planta carnívora. Toda una leona. Y dado que su lenguaje era aristocrático y formal, él –como el monarca de la pequeña manada– debía mantenerse a su altura y ser recto, cosa que le salía muy difícil.

-Te repito, pequeña, que no me parece conveniente que vayas a Beauxbatons. Son muy exigentes y tú no eres de las muchachas que se dejan ser llevadas por órdenes. Tu madre te lo había dicho de pequeña, ese lugar es para mujeres francesas y de buen dinero. No para rebeldes como tú.

-Pero padre, nosotros tenemos mucho dinero y se bien el francés. Ya estoy cansada de hacer tantos viajes. Orión también lo está. Además no falta mucho para que terminemos. Solo unos años. Te lo ruego –terminó diciendo con un puchero en la cara y los ojos como gatito mojado.

-Alexa he dicho que no. No seas desobediente. Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magos en toda la historia, deberías sentirte orgullosa de estar allí. Hubo mucha historia, los más grandes héroes fueron a estudiar allí. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter…

-Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott, Zabini, Malfoy. Y esos no son Buenos héroes, son mortífagos. Asesinos.

-Sí, pero son de Slytherin.

-Yo lo soy.

-Pero tú tiene sangre de Gryffindor, que hayas quedado ahí sólo demuestra que sabes usar esa inteligencia y valentía.

Pero Alexa sabía muy bien que su padre sólo lo decía para estar cerca de lo que una vez había sido su primer amor, su esperanza no fallaba a la hora de buscarla por los pasillos en alguna reunión de padres. Era su hija y lo conocía demasiado como para saber que detrás de esos ojos oscuros y cálidos, había un desorden por el corresponder mutuo del amor, un pasado tan duro e indescriptible como así también fogoso y apasionado, y ella justamente deseaba no saber absolutamente nada relacionado con el sentimentalismo.

Muchas veces, la gente le decía que no era hija de Víktor, que ni por un millón de años podría llevar su apellido, las similitudes pasaban por alto todo tipo de barrera ancestral, dando esa correspondencia a la duda. Y hasta una vez ella misma se lo planteó, no por nada era tan rubia como el sol y de ojos cristales mientras que sus dos hombres poseían contextura robusta y bruta, de ojos y cabellos oscuros y una gran sonrisa blanca. En cambio, no se asemejaba al humor ni la facilidad de sonreír, su estilo de habla se remontaba a la antigüedad con seriedad y firmeza, de frío corazón y peligroso paladar de maldad. Porque si había una cosa que le encantaba a Alexa, era el dolor que le causaba al resto cuando se enojaba, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias ni mucho menos en las lágrimas de ojos ajenos. Así era, como un hielo, dulce con sus seres queridos, pero toda una leona rabiosa con el resto. Iba más allá de las apariencias, como le decía su hermano, no importaba si era distinta, porque ser distinta requería de fuerza y originalidad. Entonces llegó a un punto en el que respondía a todos la duda existencial, no era igual a sus hombres sino que era el reflejo de su madre, una rubia francesa de sangre azul y ascendencia real que por la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, había huido de su castillo para esconderse en una gran mansión de las más conocido joven jugador de quidditch, con quien no sólo había compartido pasión sino también dos hermosos hijos, mellizos de nacimiento e inseparables desde el instante de la concepción.

Esa la historia, ni más ni menos. Secreta como ninguna, pues nadie debía saber que Krum había concebido con una mujer de la realeza, que luego ella había escapado sin sus hijos muriendo en el intento de un nuevo resguardo, dejando huérfanos a dos magos. Y aunque ahora que comenzaba a crecer se planteaba nuevas preguntas, sabía muy fondo en su corazón que su madre la amaba y que allí fuera bien lejos, había una familia real que la esperaba para su trono.

Inconscientemente, se tocó el huesudo cuello donde antes había reposado un hermoso collar, pero ahora se percataba que ni eso tenía de recuerdo de su madre, y por ilusa, lo había perdido. Sus ojos a veces se volvían tristes derrumbándose en un hueco oscuro de la incógnita para luego volver a la frialdad y poderío de sus sentimientos, ella podía controlar todo de su cuerpo, menos sus pupilas dilatantes, menos la tristeza que la envolvía con pasión en el gris de sus iris.

-Alexa, Alexa, ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó su padre desde la chimenea y no fue hasta que su hija la miró, que fruncía el ceño con miedo.

-No, lamento la interrupción padre, es sólo que recordaba algo.

-Está bien, no necesito explicaciones, no me gusta que me las des.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, recordando que Víktor no tenía la convicción de ser un padre autoritario ni poner límites, era del tipo guapo y famoso hombre que dejaba todo para sus hijos, dándole libertad suprema y confianza infinita.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, ahora que me escuchas, no voy a poder acompañarlos, tengo una reunión en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres por la mañana y no creo llegar a despedirlos para el comienzo de clases.

-No te preocupes, le diré a los elfos que preparen la red flú para el día de comienzo de clases.

-Genial, eres lo mejor. Te amo hija –dijo besando la frente de su hija con fuerza y brutalidad.

Ambos sabían que más allá de la rudeza de Víktor, él la amaba sobre todas las cosas, capaz de morir, de matar por ella. Simplemente era la viva imagen de su madre y eso lo llenaba de felicidad, regocijo de que algo le quedaba de su amor eterno, una pequeña parte que se lo habían mandado a él. O que él había luchado por tener.

-yo también, padre. –y hubiera sido más tierno con las palabras que ella solía usar de pequeña. Muchas veces se lo había preguntado, por qué ya no le decía papi, y su niña sólo respondía que era grande. Pero la conocía muy bien, se sentía incómoda con tan simplemente mencionarlo.

-Ahora ve y empaca, que tengo que hablar con el equipo.

-¿Están aquí? –preguntó de repente una entusiasmada Alexa, alentada a querer ver el equipo Nacional de Bulgaria, donde ahora residía la familia de ella.

-Sí y si tu curiosidad se debe al joven nuevo, sí. Él está aquí esperando abajo.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Padre, Gregory está aquí! ¡Cuando se entere Orión se pondrá como loco!

-De hecho, está reunido con él entreteniéndolo mientras yo hablaba contigo.

-¿Puedo ir padre? ¡Por favor!

-Señor Krum –interrumpió una diminuta y atemorizada voz– el señor Zabini acaba de llegar de Inglaterra y aguarda en la entrada. Dice que es… de tema urgente.

Con el ceño fruncido, Krum se volteó a la puerta del salón donde una elfina de grandes orejas y puntiaguda nariz con rotas remeras sobre su debilucho cuerpo, aguardaba temblando a la espera de una nueva orden, sin dejar de mirar al piso. A su lado, un hombre se erguía con finas posturas y miradas cómplice, llena de lujuria y diversión. Pero eso no era lo que le causaba escalosfríos a Alexa, sino que por el contrario le daba miedo la forma en cómo vestía, siempre de trajes negros o verdes dejando a la vista la marca de mortífago, sólo para intimidarla a ella. Lo sabía, él a pesar de ser un hombre entrado en edad, no dejaba su atractivo por las mujeres jóvenes y en muchas ocasiones lo había escuchado discutir con su padre respecto del futuro de ella para con él. Y eso la aterraba por completo, pues estaba de sobra el saber que era un hombre peligroso que frecuentaba a su hogar sólo para incomodar y molestar.

Así que tomando toda su valentía, suspiró y a continuación besó la mejilla de su padre para marcharse no sin antes oler el perfume filoso de quien la comía con la mirada, llena de petulancia y excitación.

-Pasa Zabini, que no tengo todo el tiempo –inquirió con odio, Krum. Y mientras tomaba otro trago a su vaso le ofreció un asiento a su "colega" para entregarle un whisky de fuego bien fuerte– ¿Qué se te ofrece? Acordamos que nos veríamos en dos semanas-

-Por lo que sé, Krum, no estás en condiciones de acordar temas de importancia. Me he enterado que te han citado al Ministerio. ¿Qué hiciste? –Blaise Zabini, de tez oscura y ojos vidriosos, observó a su gran amigo de diversiones que no dejaba de sudar– ¿Acaso volviste a robar algún bebé? A estas alturas no me sorprendería, tienes cierta debilidad por ellos.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? Mi hija todavía podría estar escuchando tras la puerta –susurró el dueño de la casa, con los ojos como llamas– para tu información, no he hecho nada malo. Sólo me van a patentar con mi nueva escoba para el nuevo campeonato estatal.

-Bien, pues no irás. Es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? claro que tengo que ir

Casi de improvisto, Blaise Zabini se levantó de su asiento para acomodarse junto a Krum, mirándolo con cautela, astuto como una serpiente. En susurros dijo:

-La búsqueda no terminó, Krum. Yo siendo tú, consideraría tener a Lex cerca de Bulgaria. y tú antes eras sospechoso, así que mejor quédate y que no te detecten mucho.

-Nunca, escúchame bien Zabini, le digas a mi bebé Lex. Para ti es Alexa –dijo esto último apuntándolo con la varita retorcida de él mientras el apuntado sonreía con sorna.

-Calma amigo, que sólo intento cuidarla como tú lo haces. Claro, siendo el padre postizo no puedo esperar mucho de ti.

-¡Yo soy el padre, carajo! ¡Ya déjala en paz!-gritó perdiendo los estribos de la paciencia.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. No era para que te pusieras así. Porque si hay que ser sinceros, bien sabemos los dos que su padre no cesa de buscarla y eso que nadie sabe que lo hace. Él es todo un slytherin, en silencio busca respuestas y con astucia las encuentras. Krum, debes entender, los Malfoy no están solos, Nott y los hermanos Weasley cada vez más encuentran pistas de la chica, conduciéndote a ti. Y no queremos ningún tipo de error, ¿Verdad? Porque eso implicaría manchar tu nombre, quitártela a ella para siempre y sobre todo, la varita de Malfoy en tu corazón. Y ese hombre, no es de fiar ni cuando está calmo.

-No me importa si encuentran pistas, durante años logré mantenerla viva y cerca de ellos sin que lo notaran. Ahora no será la diferencia. Y si es por mí, ya hubiera matado a ese mal nacido Malfoy.

-Ese mal nacido, como tú le dices, es el esposo de Granger y a ella no creo que le gustará saber que su antiguo noviecito le ha quitado a su hija. ¿Por qué justo a ellos, Krum? Justo a ellos. Los más difíciles de tratar. Te matarán apenas estén enterados.

-Nos, amigo. Por si no te acuerdas, has contribuido mucho a esta causa.

-A cambio de dinero, libertad y de la niña.

-Alex no está dentro del acuerdo. Ella no se casará contigo nunca.

-Entonces me veré obligado a dar información a mi antiguo amigo Nott, ¿Sabes? Hace rato que me está invitando a su mansión, dentro de unos pocos años se cumplirán veinticinco años de haber egresado de nuestro adorable colegio. Habrá una gran fiesta y creo que me vendría bien unas buenas copas para hablar.

La lucha entre miradas acechadoras no cesaba más. Por un lado estaba el Slytherin más descarado y maniático que había conocido, capaz de vender el alma de su madre con tal de salir bien parado. Por el otro, estaba él, a punto de explotar, triste y al borde del abismo, sabiendo que aunque le costara aceptarlo su colega tenía mucha razón. Cada vez era más difícil mantener resguardada a Alexa, que con la edad era imposible tenerla encerrada. Tomando quizás una de las peores decisiones de su vida, resignado y sin nadie que lo ayudara, tomó la mano de Zabini y la apretó en torno al acuerdo hecho.

-Haz lo que sea para que no se enteren, inventa, busca información falsa, desvíalos. Lo que sea.

-Con gusto, suegro.

-Zabini. No se te ocurra abusar de ella. Hasta la boda, no será tuya.

-Amigo ¿Cuándo he roto una promesa? Te prometo que estará muy bien a mi lado –finalizó Zabini con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro y unos dedos cruzados, sobre su espalda.


	11. Chapter 11

Nuevo capítulo, nuevos sucesos.

Disclaimer: todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K.R, a excepción de la historia y de Alexa.

* * *

CAPITULO ONCE

TE EXTRAÑO Y YO TAMBIÉN

-¿Quién está en Hogwarts?

Instantáneamente y sin pensarlo, George y Scorpius se colocaron tan juntos como les eran posibles, sólo con tal de ocultar todas las cartas esparcidas por la alfombra del salón, sin siquiera pararse a mirar a la muchacha de pelo rojo y ojos azules, quien no guardaba ningún tipo de asombro al ver a Malfoy. Su Malfoy. El chico que una vez amó más que a su familia. Por el que había decidido arriesgar todo. Y el que ahora esquivaba hasta para las visitas a sus tíos. Muy bien no le resultó, pensaba ella.

Y no fue hasta ese día que Scorpius notó lo mal que estaba su chica. Más delgada de lo que ya era y con una tonalidad crecientemente pálida y débil. Su nerviosismo por tapar la información que su tío le había brindado, hizo que sus ojos por un momento se desviaran de la voz dulce de la que emanaba una pregunta curiosa y sin ningún tipo de sospecha más allá de lo normal. Ahora todo se había olvidado, el lugar, la persona que se hallaba a su lado, las cartas, porque sólo tenía una mirada, una única mirada hacia Su Rosie. Casi estaba por correr a tomarla en brazos, si no fuera porque era ella la que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor tan espantada como cuando su padre los había descubierto. Y eso fue lo único que lo detuvo, una fuerza interna que le decía que se quedara quieto, que sólo la observara, porque en cuanto pudiera, la pelirroja Weasley saldría corriendo, alejándose del fuerte contacto que seguía en pie. Por lo que, contando hasta diez en su cabeza, fue alejándose de su tío, abriendo la amplitud visual a Rose, cortando el poco espacio entre ellos para aumentarlo aún más. Resignado ya a perder incluso eso, bajó la mirada, sin saber que el dueño de la casa negaba silenciosamente.

-No… no sabía… tío no me dijiste que…

-Vino de improvisto Rose. –cortó él inmediatamente al percatarse de la queja de su sobrina.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que hubo durante unos minutos, hasta que ella suspiró y él volvió a mirarla, esperanzado.

-Bueno. Supongo que uno más, no hará daño a nadie.

-Así se habla, sobrina –le canturreó George, mientras levantaba las cartas tiradas del suelo, ahora convencido de que todo mejoraría.

-Eso sí. Malfoy –la llamó ella con desprecio y frialdad. George, frunciendo el ceño, perdió las expectativas al toque– apenas representes una molestia, te puedes ir despidiendo de esta casa.

-Oh, Rose… -susurró su tío, esperando lo que se avecinaba.

¿Y saben qué sucedió a continuación? Porque muchos estaban seguros de que la tensión iba más allá de la inocencia. Por lo menos ese era el miedo del tío George, que hacía lo imposible por parecer invisible, temiendo la reacción del joven rubio platinado que la fulminaba a su chica con odio impregnado en sus fosas nasales y unas ganas tremendas de estamparla contra la pared. Y, déjenme comentarles, George Weasley, bromista de excelencia, padre de hijos, tenía un don para percibir los sentimientos ajenos. Nunca fallaba. Menos ahora.

A penas Rose cerró sus labios victoriosa, se volteó dispuesta a marcharse con la última palabra, no no sin antes sentir la mano fría de él agarrando fuertemente su muñeca, hasta el punto de lastimarla. Por mucho que quería alejarlo, algo la detuvo, una parte de ella podía sentir su aroma a menta, característico de los Malfoy, viajar por los poros hacia su cuerpo dándole descargas eléctricas de miedo. Miedo a lo que pudieran llegar a hacer. Porque por más que era una muchacha con carácter, él le confiaba fuerza y determinación en sus acciones, y esta vez que la fulminaba, supo que ya no podía ganarle en nada. Parecía más maduro, más temerario. Paralizada como estaba solo atinó a susurrar:

-No me toques.

-¿O qué? ¿Me echarás de esta casa? –preguntó él, con su boca en la nariz de ella. Sabía muy bien como manipularla, conocía todos sus puntos débiles e incluso cuando se encontraba en posición de nerviosismo, él lograba calmarla. Era suya después de todo– no podrás esquivarme todo el tiempo, Weasley.

-Déjame, Malfoy. El tío George está mirándonos.

-No me importa. Él sabe por lo que pasamos. Acá estamos seguros y podemos ser nosotros.

-¡¿Nosotros?! –inquirió ella saliendo de la hipnotización de los labios de su chico. Ahora era pura adrenalina, ganas de decirle aquello que tanto tiempo se había guardado– si no mal recuerdo, Malfoy, tú eres el que cambió. Yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

-Sabes que era por nuestro bien, por el bien de nuestros padres.

-¿Qué padres? El mío, puede ser, el tuyo, definitivamente. Pero ellos eran sólo otro obstáculo. El que arruinó todo, fuiste tú. Estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado incluso mi familia por estar contigo. Por fin me había animado.

-No digas eso Rose –le murmuró Scorpius lastimado, triste– yo hubiera peleado por nosotros, pero tu padre es muy importante para ti. No podía permitirme que te alejaras de lo único que tienes.

-No es lo único que tengo, Scorpius. Te tenía a ti, a mis primos, a mis tíos. No estaba sola. Y tú tampoco… ahora es tarde. No quiero que estés cerca de mí, ya no más.

-Pero no seas así, Rosie. Yo te amo…

-No lo digas. No lo digas. –dijo ella entre dientes, haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para alejarse de su cuerpo, de su voz. Porque ella odiaba que él le dijera eso, la desarmaba por completo, la dejaba sin fichas para el juego. Aguantando las pequeñas lágrimas, lo miró a los ojos y negó, dando por finalizado todo– lo duro de todo esto, es que no te permites ser feliz. Avanzas y luego miras hacia atrás, recuerdas todo y te retrotraes. Sabes que es así, Malfoy. Y yo no fui la excepción a tu juego vicioso.

-Rose, para, no quiero pelear…

-No quieres pelear pero lo haces igualmente. ¿Crees que es fácil para tío George estar escuchando esta conversación? ¿Crees que es fácil escapar de casa y esconderte para ser tú mismo? Eso está mal. Y lo nuestro también está mal. Prácticamente somos primos.

-No. No somos primos. Somos familia. Pero no primos. No somos de la misma sangre.

-¡Y eso que! No deberíamos habernos enamorado –gritó ella explotando por completo todo límite de paciencia– ¡Todo el tiempo te haces el víctima de un pasado que no tuvo caminos hacia ti! ¡Sólo fuiste parte de una tragedia! ¡Deja de querer ser quien no puedes! Tratas de tener una novia con la hija del mejor amigo de tu padre para que ellos estén orgullosos de tus gustos aristocráticos y puros, me ignoras para que todos sean felices, no hablas con tu madre para que ella no sufra por tus palabras, haces de cuenta que Abraxas no existe solo para mitigar el dolor, para no tener esfuerzos involuntarios de abrazarlo y consolarlo, porque no quieres cuidarlo. Te creas una personalidad capaz de sacarse buenas notas y hacerle la vida imposible a todos los que se ríen de ti. Incluso te escondes de tu propio hogar, para ser el verdadero Scorpius… yo no quiero ser parte de eso.

-Rose.

Pero ella, ignorando ese acercamiento que trataba de realizar Scorpius, se dio media vuelta y con su varita oscura conjuró un hechizo que hizo que todas sus cosas llegaran a ellas ordenadas en una mochila muggle. Y secando las últimas lágrimas de su rostro pálido, miró a su tío George que, desde una esquina, observaba todo tristemente. Con culpa.

-Lamento todo esto, tío. Me iré a lo de tía Ginny, no te preocupes, te recompensaré.

-Pequeña, no te vayas, no tienes por qué. Arreglemos esto, por favor.

-No, tío. Me iré. Malfoy no tiene hogar ahora y te necesita. Estaré bien.

-De acuerdo, pero avísame cuando llegues a lo de mi hermana. No vayas a otro lugar.

Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta, inhábil de cualquier ejercicio articulador. Tomando la perilla de la puerta de madera, dijo adiós con una sola frase que fue más que una bofetada para Scorpius, quien lloraba en silencio con rabia en su interior.

-Olive Jr. Wood es ahora mi novio. Y me gustaría que este año no lo molestes. Él en algún momento te quiso mucho.

Pero el veneno de toda serpiente era más ponzoñoso que la mordida misma. Era un líquido oscuro que viajaba por las venas de las víctimas para insertarlos en los más dolorosos miedos, visiones inconexas de mentiras, cualidades de espera para la muerte. Y Scorpius era una serpiente, como tal, mordía astutamente al más débil lleno de suspicacia y sarcasmo. A su punto débil.

-Mira que interesante. La Rose Weasley que todos conocen tiene cierta tendencia por los Slytherin. ¿No es así, Rosie? –dijo esto enfatizando con una sonrisa macabra, dejándola estupefacta en la entrada, a espaldas de él– Espero que no te le tires a mi mejor amigo, el otro Wood. Recuerda que son muchos hermanos, distribuidos por tres de las cuatros casas, y no quedaría bien que fueras el perrito faldero de ellos.

-Muérete, Malfoy. Me das pena.

-Y a mí me da pena que Wood esté con una sangre sucia. Pero todo en la vida no se puede.

-Exacto Malfoy, todo en la vida no se puede. Por eso no podemos estar juntos. Nunca. No estamos a la misma altura.

Y otra vez, con la palabra ganadora, dejó a Scorpius con el veneno latente por tirar otra vez la mordida. Y así como le fulminó con la mirada llena de pena, desapareció en un santiamén, dejando la puerta cerrada por un portazo y con un pelirrojo bastante asombrado, dado que él nunca se sorprendía por nada. Nada que no fuera de ellos. Nada como ese día en el que, luego de la gran discusión, su sobrino partió hacia algún lugar donde ahogar las penas mientras dejaba en un rincón tirado, el dije que una vez había sido de su hermana Alexa.

Y esa noche, cuando volvió bien borracho, él lloró como nunca lo había hecho, solo y sin nadie que lo cuidara. Porque no sólo había encontrado a su hermana, sino que también había descubierto la verdad de por qué todos se alejaban de él. Era una serpiente venenosa y lastimaba incluso a los que más amaba. Se lastimaba a él mismo. Y casi durmiéndose entre llantos logró articular:

-Te extraño Lex.

Muy lejos, kilómetros y miles de millas lejanos de Londres, atravesando todos los ríos y montañas nevadas, casi en la punta de una sierra donde descansaban los pastizales y un puente de madera bien arreglado, en una mansión sombría y tórrida, casi en el final del pasillo de las habitaciones, había una puerta semiabierta. Allí, entre la oscuridad de la noche y los relámpagos del cielo, Alexa logró vislumbrar con los ojos medios abiertos las estrellas del cielo que no dejaba de luchar por brillar entre los rayos peligrosos que rompían la armonía de una madrugada templada. Así como estaba, tapada hasta media espalda y con el pelo todo revuelto por la almohada, escuchó esas palabras con las que siempre soñaba, un _te extraño_ casi rendido y sin fibra, como un leve suspiro derrotado, algo que le indicaba que el destino estaba cansado de ser tan viejo, de poseer el peso de un pasado que ella no conocía. Entonces cuando lograba espabilarse, se sentaba y susurraba:

-Yo también.

Casi de rebato su cabeza caía en la almohada con los ojos cerrados y un sueño profundo que la hacía olvidar de todo lo que había pasado. Entonces cuando se despertaba volvía a sentir ese vacío en su estómago con una incomodidad propia de hija, incapaz de decirle "papi" a Krum, incapaz de sonreír hasta ver a su hermano Orión y abrazarlo como siempre hacía. Porque por más que amaba su pequeña morada, percibía que algo más se ocultaba dentro de ella.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO DOCE

SUEÑOS DE UNA MADRE

La noche era tan fría como esos comienzos de invierno que te calaban hasta los huesos, impidiéndote correr o salir a fuera a tomar aire. Pero a Hermione no le importó en los más mínimo, no se interesó en tomar su abrigo del castillo, ni en correr descalza, mucho menos rajarse el vestido caro con las ramas que osaban a tomarla y aumentar la distancia entre el peligro y ella. Porque no lo recapacitaba dos veces, no cuando el extraño de máscara oscura y trajes abrigados corría hacia el bosque prohibido con su hija en brazos, esperando algún milagro que lo transportara a las lejanías del Instituto, sin que nadie pudiera atraparlo. Ella lo sabía, era inteligente, quería secuestrar a su bebé para pedir a cambio muchos galeones y no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a entregar su mansión con tal que se la dieran sana y salva, porque eso era lo que ella quería. Que volviera a sus brazos. Y muy, muy dentro de su corazón, algo le dijo que esa noche la iba a perder, que no iba a tener esperanzas, pero hizo caso omiso porque era una Gryffindor y no se detenía hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Con el corazón en la garganta, bajaba rápidamente el sector hacia la casa de Hagrid porque la voz aun de su pequeña retumbaba entre los árboles, llamándola agudamente, con llantos desconsolados y gritos de terror. Y Hermione le contestaba a todo pulmón, para que su Alexa supiera que estaba ahí cerca de ella con una varita y toda su determinación a matar al secuestrador, si él no respetaba los límites de cordura, ella mucho menos. Ya no había una línea que separara lo malo de lo bueno y esa noche de gala, cuando lo notó, tiró todo por la borda. Prácticamente estaba sola, tratando de alcanzar al fugitivo, sin saber cómo estaba su marido ni de dónde se hallaban sus hijos, ni siquiera tenía el tiempo para avisarles y allí a esas alturas, no había ni un auror que vigilara, porque era el límite del colegio y ningún invitado de la fiesta iría hasta allí a menos que fuera por causas extremas. Como esas.

-¡MAMI!

-¡ALEXA! ¡ALEXA! ¡HIJA! –gritó ella secando brutamente sus lágrimas, que le impedían ver el lugar donde pisaba.

Sus pies sangraban y su cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de arañazos mientras que sus manos temblaban perdiendo el control de puntería, no podía herir al extraño porque lastimaría a su pequeña y tampoco podría hechizarlo ni mandarle un aturdidor, porque fallaba cada vez que se le ocurría realizarlo. Tan sólo le quedaba correr, porque su vida dependía de ello y la de su hija también, correr hasta alcanzarlo y tomarla en brazos para volver al castillo, sanas y salvas. Correr…

No estaba nada cerca de ellos, aunque la atisbaba a lo lejos gritando y pataleando sobre el cuerpo agitado del intruso, que la tomaba sobre las piernas. El aire comenzaba a faltarse, por los años de inactividad, y el dolor era cada vez más agudo y punzante en su abdomen plano, sin contar que los mareos eran constantes y la visión se tornaba borrosa e indescifrable. Pero no se rendía, ella no podía rendirse, no cuando sus oídos sólo escuchaban los gritos de una niña de diez años siendo torturada por un hombre que sólo quería dinero, según lo que Hermione pensaba.

-¡ALEXA! ¡MUÉRDELO!

No supo nunca si su hija hizo lo que le gritó, nunca podría preguntarle si había obedecido a su madre como cada día le indicaba a lo largo de su enseñanza, porque un rayo azul venido de lo más lejano, de lo más oscuro del bosque, de repente impactó en su pecho, dejándola completamente inconsciente allí en el césped húmedo cercano a la casa de Hagrid. Esa noche en que cerró los ojos, sólo volvió a oír el grito de su pequeña llamándola desesperadamente, sin saber que no la salvaría, que nadie acudiría a ella. Alexa esa noche dejó de hablar porque sus lágrimas le habían mostrado a su madre tirada, con la duda de si estaba muerta o viva. De si alguien también correría como su mami por rescatarla. Solo una niña como ella seguía esperanzada de que su papá aparecería de golpe y la salvaría como todo un héroe. Esa noche cuando despareció del castillo, su memoria se borró para siempre. En parte por un hechizo, pero lo demás sólo porque su mente se lo había bloqueado.

Entonces Hermione despertó de su sueño, de ese recuerdo tan aterrador.


	13. Chapter 13

Estoy sin excusas, simplemente tuve un ataque de estrés. Que les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 13

PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

(Parte 1)

La habitación era quizás más grande que el gran salón de entrada. Se separaba de todos los pisos por su enorme y oscura escalera bien encerada, con detalles en sus barandillas y cuadros por ambos lados de las paredes. Al final se alzaba con ímpetu, una puerta de roble de color madera con manijas de serpientes doradas, detalle que Hermione había insistido en realizar, dejando a la vista una perfecta y soñada habitación, iluminada por miles de ventanales sin cortinas y una chimenea, frente a la cama de tantas plazas como le era posible. El piso con alfombras se expandía incluso más allá de las puertas de servicio, dándole un aspecto más antiguo.

Cuando Draco se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue estirar el brazo hacia su izquierda, donde se suponía debía estar durmiendo su esposa, pero hacía tanto tiempo que eso había dejado de ser costumbre, que ya no le sorprendía sentir el vacío frío a su lado. Tampoco resultaba ser un asombro, tras bajar las grandes escaleras de su cuarto con una bata negra de seda envuelta en su fornido cuerpo, encontrarla por allí, en los sillones de los salones de la mansión, encogida con una pequeña manta sobre sus piernas y un libro en su falda, con ojos cerrados pero cansados y unas manos tomando esa foto que tanto la recordaba a él. Porque sabía que ella nunca se iba a cansar, por más que el dolor fuera mayor, de mirar esa imagen viva y real.

No podía creer que aún después de tantos años, su mujer, seguía siendo la misma rata de biblioteca de la que una vez se había enamorado. Y eso ya no le molestaba, porque sus ojos se adaptaban a esa lectura que con intensidad inmigraba a un mundo personal, secreto, ajeno a él. Le encantaba apoyarse sobre la puerta de esa pequeña biblioteca, donde su Hermione se pasaba días enteros tomando té y leyendo historias, información que iban más allá de él, serena toda acción de pasar las hojas gruesas con sus dedos tan delicados y siempre arreglados, encerrados en un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. Tan él. Tan ella. Porque eran uno sólo a pesar de todo, porque por más que el destino les interrumpía la propiedad de un amor puro, estaba seguro de que todo iba a volver a su curso y ella por fin sería suya. Una vez más.

Estaba por despertarla. Avisarle que su hijo Abraxas revoloteaba por toda la mansión lleno de alegría y excitación por algo que él todavía no lograba entender, que por más que lo habían educado con toda la rectitud de la que se enseñaban a los Malfoy, el pequeño era no sólo la copia de su madre sino también la pasión de sus ojos y de gran actitud, un pequeño cachorro que no conocía más que la diversión. Le costaba creer que ese era su hijo, un Granger más que un Malfoy, pero igualmente orgulloso de ser quién era.

Y una vez más se decía que tenía que despertarla, porque ya no aguantaba el desorden de su niño, por más que Draco Malfoy era temido entre muchos por su pasado y la gran amenaza que representaba con su varita, no le ganaba a un mago de once años que sólo se disponía a saltar por los sillones y asustar a todos los elfos que corrían para detenerlo y cambiarlo de una vez por todas, por lo menos no con Abraxas. Él era diferente. Y su padre sabía, muy en su interior, que eso se debía a ella y únicamente a ella, porque nunca se rendía, había hecho un buen trabajo en educarlo mientras él mismo se internaba en su escritorio por años para beber y olvidar las penas. Un ejemplo nada agradable.

Pero él no era lo mismo que ella. Él quería olvidar, no recordar el dolor, seguir adelante, vengarse, pero en silencio. Sin que nadie lo supiera. Y cuando por fin pudo tomar suficiente valor como despertarla, se acercó a su débil cuerpo para apreciar el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a crecerle en el vientre. Otro Malfoy, otro heredero. Con caricias leves imaginaba a su próximo hijo, el que compartiría la carga de la que desconocía por completo, a quien amaría como a todos, el que sin saber, ya venía con muchas desgracias y prejuicios. Ese era el precio de ser el hijo de Draco Lucius Malfoy, un ex mortífago, el hurón albino que robó el alma de Hermione Granger de todos sus seres queridos; ese era el precio que todo Malfoy tenía que pagar. Porque no importaba cuantos millones de galeones tuviera, no era suficiente para saldar la angustia.

-¿Draco? –susurró su Hermione adormilada.

Y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, volvió a esos ojos caramelos que lo miraban con amor, como la primera vez que la besó. Instantáneamente, le sonrió débilmente para llevar un bucle de su sedoso cabello a la oreja y depositarla detrás. Amaba hacerle eso, porque sabía que era una debilidad para ella. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Hoy es el primer día de clases de Abraxas –susurró él, sin querer despertarla demasiado.

-Lo sé, creo que no nos ha dejado dormir de lo emocionado que se encuentra. ¿No crees?

Casi con una diminuta risa la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cuerpo, estrechándola, sintiendo su leve latido y apoyando sus manos en el vientre que le pertenecía a él y nadie más que a él.

-¿Draco?

-¿Mm?

-¿Cómo está Scorpius?

No contestó al instante de la formulación de la pregunta, porque simplemente su garganta impedía responderle con miles de improperios.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Hermione. Él está bien con George y no dejaré que pienses todo el tiempo en la culpa. Es un mal hijo. No se merece ser un Malfoy, ninguno de mi familia jamás se atrevió a levantarle la voz a la madre de la familia.

-Lo sé, pero es mi niño, Draco. Y me necesita por más que sea orgulloso y no lo diga. Necesito saber que por lo menos se las apañará para ir al andén a tiempo.

-No te preocupes, gatita. Es su último año, irá.

Por unos minutos nadie habló, dejando que el silencio tomara toda duda y la llevara con el viento de la mañana que amenazaba con romper un árbol. Todo se expandía como un tiempo indefinido que no tenía retorno ni pausa, un asesino que se tomaba el destino como un juego de niños, dándoles a los seres humanos y magos el poderío de ser simplemente juguetes. Pero todo eso puede detenerse. Por lo menos resultaba en ella, que ganaba sobre toda crueldad. Porque el amor hacia sus hijos ganaba toda competencia y carrera. Era infinito.

-¿Él no sabe verdad?

-No –contestó él sin mirarla–. No pude decirle. No me atreví.

-Cuando se entere, nos odiará, Draco. Tiene derecho a saber que su hermana está viva. Es importante para él. Realmente le afectó mucho todo.

-¿Y a nosotros, Hermione? Somos los padres. Sufrimos más que ese mocoso que sólo lo que sabía hacer era ir llorando a tu falda como un caprichoso. Si tú quieres decirle, pues ve, adelante. Te advierto, él una vez se entere no descansará hasta encontrarla. Tiene tu determinación, gatita. Matará al secuestrador.

-No me sorprendería que tú le siguieras los talones.

Un estallido interrumpió toda charla de marido y mujer, alarmando la seguridad de una familia estructurada. Por su parte, Malfoy tomó a su mujer de los brazos y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno para refugiarla en caso de peligro, con su varita en mano y alerta a cualquier inminencia que no fuera bienvenida. Hermione, sin temor alguno, agarró su varita de la mesa de lectura y apuntó hacia las escaleras que iban hacia el piso de arriba, de donde provenía la bomba explosiva, aguardando pacientemente.

Para nada se acercaba a ellos, ni nadie. Ningún peligro se intuía o pisadas se oían, sólo el leve murmullo de un niño a que teme que le reten, con alguna que otra vocecilla aguda. Entonces, por leve que fuera el sexto sentido de toda mujer, Hermione sospechó que aquella extraña explosión no se debía más que a su pequeño hijo con sus locas aventuras. Avanzando un paso, con el peso del cuerpo de Draco sobre ella, pudo susurrar:

-No hay peligro, Draco.

-No te muevas. Puede que no lo escuchemos pero…

-Sólo es Abraxas con algún sortilegio de los Weasley. Estoy más que segura.

Titubeando respecto a lo que Hermione decía, se fue acercando a la escalera hasta llegar a la barandilla, desde donde se podía oler un fuerte aroma a rosas con naranjas ácidas, algo que tomó reconocimiento en el olfato de Draco. Extrañamente, había una capa de polvillo blanco que cubría todas las zonas de arriba hasta sus pies y sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, comenzó a avanzar paso por paso hasta llegar al comedor, unos metros alejados. Pero él, con su temperamento y educación antigua, habría deseado no haber visto aquella escena tosca y poco adecuada.

Resultó ser que no había ninguna invasión de magos oscuros o mortífagos fugados, sino que por el contrario, entre todo el ambiente ahora blanco y lleno de olor a rosas y naranjas ácidas, se encontraban tres pequeños cuerpos, dos con orejas y narices puntiagudas, mirando estupefactos al dueño de la Mansión. Y hubiera comenzado a gritar, a mandar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, de no ser porque los pasos lentos de Hermione se aproximaban. Y estaba cansado de peleas, por lo que esperó pacientemente a que ella tomara la voz, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

\- ¿Pero qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí? –inquirió con enojo y voz autoritaria.

-Mami, sin querer, Tinky y Tini han hecho una explosión. He querido detenerlas, pero no lo logré a tiempo –respondió Abraxas, con voz inocente y todo cubierto de polvillo blanco.

Abraxas no era un niño del que se le pudiera fiar cada palabra, desde su niñez se había destaca por la rapidez con la que inventaba y creaba realidades paralelas, con el objetivo de salir beneficiado. Una virtud defectuosa que su padre no había tardado en notar, conociéndolo, sabía que era imposible en el pequeño mantenerse quieto mientras mentía. Y esta no era la excepción.

-Abraxas, no mientas. Los Malfoy nunca mienten, si en algo nos destacamos es en la franqueza con la que nos manejamos –murmuró como un filo a su hijo.

-Sí, padre. Lo lamento –Abraxas, con miedo de ser castigado por su padre, bajó la mirada y susurró en palabras torpes–: he estado jugando con la mariposa de Lex…

-Hijo, habla más fuerte. No te regañaremos, sólo debes decirnos la verdad –comentó Hermione, acercándose a él para sacarle el polvillo de la cara. A continuación, le sonrió y le depositó un leve beso en la frente.

-De acuerdo mami, yo te contaré la verdad. ¿Recuerdas las mariposas que el tío George solía crear para Lex? Bueno, encontré una en la alacena de la cocina. Al principio, Tinky intentó quitármela junto con Tini, pero corrí hasta aquí y sin querer la dejé caer.

-¿Sin querer? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja, con observación impreso en sus ojos.

-Así es, padre. No ha sido mi intención. Cuando se cayó comenzó a largar el extraño aroma y luego vino la explosión. Lo lamento, he sido descuidado y no quise causar daños. Por favor no me regañes padre, hoy es mi primer día…

-No es excusa, Abraxas –sentenció su padre– has desobedecido a las elfos y corriste por la casa cuando sabes perfectamente que…

-La próxima podrías lastimarte, debes tener cuidado hijo –terminó Hermione, con suavidad y ternura–, sé que la próxima tomarás precauciones.

-Sí, mami.

-Ahora ve, debes estar listo en unos minutos. Recuerda que hay que llegar temprano hoy, es tu primer día de clases.

Y mientras el pequeño Abraxas pasaba temeroso junto a su padre para luego correr hacia su habitación, Hermione ordenaba amablemente a los elfos limpiar el desastre. Entre tanto, Draco la fulminaba dispuesto a quejarse de la falta de autoridad que se le había atribuido, sino hubiera sido por el pasional beso que su mujer le había dado en sus labios.

El día recién comenzaba...

* * *

-¿¡Todos listos?! ¡Quedan veinte minutos!

-Ya vamos –respondieron dos voces adolescentes, corriendo por las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

Ese año, Orión y su hermana Alexa iban a revolucionar el colegio. De eso estaban seguros.


	14. Chapter 14

Acá va otro capítulo, elemental en mi opinión porque revelará quizás uno de los puntos más importantes, donde se desenvuelven personajes secundarios y algun que otro villano. Además de la interacción entre personas. Que les guste.

Toda obra, creación y característica ( a excepción de algún que otro personaje de mi cabeza) pertenece a J.K

* * *

CAPITULO CATORCE

Primer día de clases

(Parte dos)

Su vida no podía estar más desastrosa. Incluso se imaginaba algo peor que el tormento que había estado aguantando los últimos dos días lejos de su familia y entre el alcohol y la desolación de una tristeza que lo embriagaba en un abismo reflexivo, pero estaba segurísimo de que nada era peor que tener que apañárselas el primer día de clases de su último año.

Primero había sido Rose y su repentina huida llena de furia y decepción, para luego volver a aparecer por las calles del callejón Diagon con su tía Ginny y sus tres hijos, producto del amor con su padrino Harry Potter, un hombre que sobrepasaba los límites de heroísmo y admiración, el hombre que lo había recibido en su casa tantas veces como George, aun más inclusive. Y no fue más su sorpresa cuando la pelirroja madre lo había llamado entre el gentío para llevarlo de compras de materiales, sabiendo que ya no se hablaba con sus hijos ni mucho menos con su ex mejor amigo, James Sirius Potter. Pero no. A ella en lo mínimo le afectó, pues tiró de su remera oscura y bien alineada para introducirlo en las tiendas de libros, ropa, materiales y todo lo que se le ocurriera, con tal de poseer lo justo y necesario. Sospechaba en mínimo que eso tenía que ver con su madre, que por más que la hubiera lastimado como nunca, aún se ocupaba desde lejos y sin la mirada de su padre, al tanto, por lo que sin chistar ni replicar siguió las órdenes de su tía hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde se despidió con un beso y todo un carrito repleto de quién sabe qué cosas. Por fin, cuando llegó al refugio de su tío George, no sólo se asombró al escuchar las palabras de Hermione en un vociferador, sino que hasta quedó boquiabierto cuando sus oídos captaron las palabras más frías y chocantes para su corta y dura edad. Unas simples líneas de letras que tanto había esperado por conseguir en una simple carta, una frase que suplantara su peso y su angustia por la adrenalina de matar y rescatar al alma que había conquistado a los Malfoy. Y cuando ya estaba superándolo de a poco y duramente, arribó a un extraño lugar que ya no percibía el sentido de pertenencia y lo oyó. Con sus propios sentidos.

-¡No me importa si se entera! ¡Él no sabrá que Lex está viva! ¡Y no me importa si tengo que hacerte desaparecer, Weasley! ¡Ya lo he hecho con varios! –gritó la conocida voz de su padre, que (ya no le extrañaba nada) se encontraba con su tío, encerrado en la sala de té.

-Malfoy, tú debes entender…

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Y a Hermione quien la entiende! ¡Todos deben compadecerse del pobre Malfoy, que sufre por la pérdida de su hermana! ¡Abraxas también la perdió! ¡Yo también!

-No me importas ni tú ni Abraxas, los dos están muy bien contenidos. Tu hijo sufre, huroncito. Viene a altas horas en la noche totalmente borracho y con un ojo morado, después de haber merodeado cada lugar sólo con tal de poder olvidarse de la cólera que lo deja ciego. A eso, sumándole que no puede ni siquiera acercarse al amor de su vida por temor a una pelea familiar. Y excluyendo el hecho de que estuvo toda su vida buscando a Lex. ¡Toda su vida! ¡Tú simplemente te dedicaste a ser la imagen fría de un padre que todo lo supera! Mi sobrino sufre y no le ocultaré tal magnitud. Ahora me gustaría que dejaras de lado tu gran vanidad y pensaras en lo que pasará consecuentemente, si esto sigue así.

-Dime Weasley, cambiando de tema y olvidándome de las estupideces que tu boca larga... ¿Desde cuándo tú sabes hablar con propiedad? –escupió su padre, riéndose.

-Realmente eres un patán –susurró George con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados–, no sé que vio nuestra Hermione en ti. Fred hubiera sido el hombre para ella, agradece que no está aquí por te aseguro que no dudaría en darte una buena paliza.

-No me amenaces, Weasley. No a mí.

-Te advierto, es lo único que vengo haciendo desde que Lex desapareció. Debes contarle a Scorpius, él se merece saber.

Detrás de una pared, Scorpius pudo oír como una silla se movía y supuso que su padre estaría acercándose a la puerta para largarse de allí cuanto antes. Es lo que hacía cuando nombraban a su hija y él no podía apañárselas para soportarlo.

-No sabes nada, Weasley. Él no se merece ni la ayuda que mi esposa le está propiciando, mi hijo ya no es el mismo de siempre y necesita que alguien le dé contra una pared para que se dé cuenta lo equivocado que está. Ahora si me disculpas…

-Creo que al menos, debe saber que hay posibilidades de que Lex esté en el…

-No lo digas, vaya a saber uno quién escucha tras estas paredes. Además dudo mucho que tenga las neuronas como para atar cabos y percatarse de la obviedad de la situación. Hasta el primer día de clases.

Y así fue como Scorpius observó desde las penumbras como su padre se alejaba para volver a un hogar que lo recibiría con las manos en alto. Y lo extrañaba mucho. A él, a su hermanito, a su madre sobre todo. Sólo quería volver.

Así era como después de dos días de indiferencia y sin actividad alguna que no fuera comer y dormir, parado en el andén 9 ¾ aguardaba su reunión con los amigos que lo habían acompañado durante tantos años y que ahora sólo significaban un grupo de aliados. Su maletín estaba como siempre impecable, haciendo juego con su típico porte aristocrático y su ropa bien diseñada para destacar su cabello rubio platinado y su piel pálida como la nieve, junto con un carrito en el que reposaba un búho negro y de ojos amarillos al lado del equipaje y todos los bolsos adicionales con los materiales. Entre sus dedos descansaba su varita, su única amiga, tan larga como la de su madre y oscura como la de su padre, de cuarenta centímetros y rígida con un centro de corazón de dragón y varios puntos que sobresalían en relieve de su mango. Le encantaba observarla y moverla en su palma, sentir su tacto con su piel.

Y fue cuando se le cayó al piso, rodando en sus pies, que pudo percatarse lentamente que alguien lo había empujado con torpeza y vulgaridad. No se quiso fijar, inconscientemente, en quien había sido el inmaduro como para molestarlo entre la multitud, sino que más bien se agachó para tomar de vuelta su vieja amiga y alejarse del gentío que se arremolinaba entre su carrito y él. Juraba que ignoraría a todo el que osara hablarle, por lo menos hasta encontrar su vagón y a sus amigos. Incluso prometía no decir injurias ni gritar a nadie que no lo mereciera, pero al parecer la persona que lo había empujado no quería despegarse de él, porque al momento en que se arrodilló y tocó "su amiga", arremetió contra Scorpius para caer al piso bien firme y darse un buen golpe. Pero ¿Saben qué? Aunque él lo negaba, tenía un corazón de león y tan parecido a su madre, no soportaba el dolor ajeno –a menos que lo provocara– y rápido como su padre le había enseñado en cuanto a reflejos, tomó a la persona de la cintura y la sostuvo con fuerza, un contacto seco y frío. Como la extraña mirada, tan gris y congelante, que escalosfríos generaba y grandes pecas atraía, una conexión que lo atrapó por segundos.

No se sorprendió o no lo demostró, pero podía asegurar que antes había visto a esa chica tan extravagante y misteriosa, que por algo lo hacía querer pegarse a su mente y navegar por años en recuerdos. Era esbelta y de cuerpo increíblemente delgado y frágil, con cuello esquelético y piel blanca, de dedos largos y finos que no dejaban de tocar sus labios rojos por miedo a gritar; y enigmáticamente eso no era lo sorpresivo, por el contrario él notó que su cabello rubio casi como el de él caía en ondas largas por su espalda y ocultaban una pequeña cicatriz en su nuca, que ella con tanto esfuerzo trataba de mantener en el anonimato. Porque si no fuera por ello, habría declarado como perfecta. Ojo, pensaba él, no le atraía en absoluto, pues para sus ojos no había nadie más hermosa que Rose, pero por otro lado veía en esa muchacha –que lo observaba con sorpresa– un estilo de delicadeza y finura inmortal, que no pertenecía al mundo mágico. Y algo en él se encendió, una lámpara que le dijo que antes ella había existido o que simplemente siempre había estado allí, a un paso detrás de él, escondida entre las sombras, para que nadie la viera. Estaba completamente e irrevocable seguro que no quería que nadie se fijara en ella y eso atrajo su atención, algo en esa muchacha, que ahora buscaba ayuda en otros ojos, había.

Y con una voz firme le dijo:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tocas?

Pero ella no le respondió porque con reflejos increíbles se salió de su agarre y acomodó su pollera floreada para fulminarlo con sus ojos grises casi azulados.

-Lo lamento, pero no eres Merlín para que no debamos tocarte.

-Estoy seguro que no sabes quién soy, sino no dirías eso.

-Sí te conozco, no soy ignorante. Y por eso mismo no me importa tocarte. Lamento si te molesté, no fue mi intención –dijo con ironía, la extraña chica que no dejaba que buscar a alguien.

-¿Estás apurada?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó ella, confundida.

-No me dijiste tu nombre. ¿Quién eres? De algún lado te conozco.

-Claro que me conoces, voy a la misma escuela de magia que tú.

-entonces debo saber tu nombre.

Por un instante la muchacha se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando al vacío con dolor y una molestia en su frente que provocaba que lo frunciera. Y la paciencia de Scorpius se acababa, estaba por insistirle una vez más cuando escuchó los gritos más vergonzantes en toda su vida, porque sabía que era su deber conocer a esa chica que tanto lo intrigaba, mas que ahora corría para alejarse de él. Y maldiciendo en voz baja, se tornó para mirar como sus patéticos "amigos" corrían hacia él.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius!

Iba a ser un año largo, de eso no tenía duda. Pero principalmente debía encontrar a esa chica y ahora que sabía algo de ella, no iba a parar hasta encontrarla y preguntarle más.

Ese año iba a ser diferente.

* * *

-¿Sabes que está mal? Tu padre te matará si se entera.

-No me importa mi padre, Rudik. Estoy harto de que mi hermanita esté en una burbuja de mentiras, ya es mayor y debe conocer su pasado. Mi padre cree que todo lo que hace es por su bien, pero yo pienso que no es así. –inquirió Orión, con su mirada fija en su hermana que no paraba de discutir con Scorpius Malfoy. El maldito que había arruinado su vida.

-No quiero ser parte de esto, tu hermana a mi me deja si descubre la verdad. Y la amo demasiado como para permitir esto.

-Mira Wood, si no tienes las agallas de tu padre de ir por lo que te incentiva, no es mi problema. Y si te preocupas por mí, descuida que no te meteré en mis líos. Es cosa de Alexa y mío.

-No, Orión. Esto va más allá de ustedes dos, implica quizás a todo el mundo mágico. Y lo sabes.

-Ya déjame ¿Quieres? Ve con los demás, deben estar buscándote.

-De acuerdo pero no te tardes, no quiero que armes lío. Recién empieza el año.

Y dicho esto, Rudik Wood (segundo hijo del famosísimo jugador de quidditch Oliver Wood) partió hacia los vagones, esperanzado de volver a ver a su sexy novia y empezar su último año sin muchos líos. Por lo menos no los que esperaba.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de tres meses, me atreví a venir acá esperando que lean mis historias como si nada. Yo era de esas que se enojaban con los que nunca subían a tiempo sus historias y ahora solo comprendo que a veces esperan la mejor inspiracion para los lectores.

3 meses no son poca cosa, y me veré envuelta en devolverles el favor por hacerlos esperar. Voy a tratar de subir varios capitulos. Desde ya, gracias. Disfruten

* * *

CAPITULO QUINCE

Vagones

-¡Vamos, que esperan! ¡Abraxas llegará tarde! –gritó Hermione cerca de los vagones, con el carrito de su hijo junto a ella, observando como Draco y su niño se apuraban a su encuentro.

Todavía no podía creer que estaba allí, esperando, aguardando la llegada de su hijo menor para tomar quizás el viaje que lo alejaría de ella durante más de un semestre entero. No le preocupaba en absoluto porque sabía de sobra lo seguro que iba a estar allí, en Hogwarts, el hogar que la amparó la mitad de su vida, que le enseñó el significado del amor y la amistad, de la unión del honor y la gloria. Y tampoco podía olvidarse que allí mismo, una historia marcaba su vida, la de su familia y la del mundo mágico, dándole un legajo que nadie podría sacarle jamás. Aprendería, estaba segura, de lo que jamás sus antepasados pudieron llegar a entender, haría amigos de distintas casas y razas porque a él no le importaba la sangre, se haría un gran hombre en un futuro, jugador de quidditch o tal vez lector incansable, y quizás Abraxas, estando en ese colegio, entendería por fin.

-Mami, mami estamos listos –dijo Abraxas con seriedad en su rostro y algo de miedo en su interior.

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y observó con cariño al pequeño niño que la mirada con curiosidad pero casi tan parecido a su esposo, de mirada fría y sin sentimientos, sin mostrar su interior. Entonces, a punto de llorar, se arrodilló para acomodarle el cabello enrulado que tan difícil era de domar, mientras le regalaba una de sus tantas sonrisas; sonrisas que más adelante se extrañarían por muchos.

-Escúchame cariño, no importa a que casa pertenezcas, si eres serpiente o león o tejón, porque esa casa habrá sido bendecida con tu presencia, recuerda que solo debes ser tú mismo. No dejes que nadie te quite eso Abraxas, que nadie manche tu nombre ni el de tu familia. Siempre serás nuestro hijo y estamos orgullosos de ti –le susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

-Mientras quedes en Slytherin… –murmuró Draco observando hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada fulminadora de su esposa. Bufó tras unos segundos luego de oír la risita de Abraxas y volvió a mirar a su pequeño–, ya Abraxas, perderás el tren. Escríbenos a penas entres a tu sala común.

Draco Malfoy no quería admitir que aquella había sido la peor despedida de su pequeño porque entonces lo hubieran tomado de sentimental y no era así; el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos al saber que el (por ahora) más chico de sus hijos por fin iba a ir a Hogwarts, un lugar enorme y lleno de ecos donde podría perderse y estar solo, como a él le había pasado alguna vez. Le daba escalosfríos de tan sólo pensar que en las noches ya no podría escuchar los cuentos de su mujer destinados a Abraxas y que en su lugar, habría silencio, pero lo peor de todo era en ese instante de mutismo donde sólo se oía los numerosos gritos de despedida de las familias y el silbato del tren que avisaba su partida. Porque una vez más repetía que no era sentimental, que en su interior sólo existía la aristocracia y la frialdad.

Y era mentira. Bien lo sabía Malfoy, un hombre sufrido, que no quería que su bebé se fuera, significando eso un desprendimiento de la infancia para pasar a la etapa de estudio, que marcaría su futuro, dejando a un lado el pasado. Era egoísta, lo admitía, porque no quería que el más pequeño de los tres hijos que hasta ahora había tenido, permitiera dispersar el último soplido del remoto presente.

Mirando como el pequeño tragaba sus ganas de llorar con un soplido –como le había enseñado en su niñez– mientras su Hermione le abrazaba con fuerza diciéndole palabras de aliento, pudo atender a la observación de la lejanía, donde su hijo mayor chocaba con una muchacha. Pero no le importaba la acción de esos jóvenes sino el rostro de Scorpius, con un moretón leve en el ojo y la mirada perdida, con un cuerpo bien fornido alejado de la realidad, alejado de él. Y pensar que ese había sido alguna vez el niño que irradiaba felicidad y luz en su vida, el pequeño bebito por el que había dado su vida esa noche de secuestros, esa noche en que había perdido a Lex. Y también el alma de Scorpius. Porque por más que lo hubiera salvado de la bruja que quería llevárselo, no pudo evitar arrancarle ese destello de sol que solia perseguirlo día a día. Todos sabían que Scorpius había cambiado y en Hogwarts era el rey de las serpientes. Sólo velaba por la seguridad de Abraxas y que no tuviera problemas con la mochila que cargaban los Malfoy…

-Vamos, eres valiente y astuto, cariño. Lograrás adaptarte y tener muchos amigos. Recuerdo lo que te dije–finalizó Hermione con un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño.

-Perderá el tren como sigas apretándolo, Mione –susurró, posando su mano en la espalda de su mujer.

-Tienes razón, lo siento –tomó aire y se alejó de Abraxas –ve cariño, busca un vagón. Estará esperándote Hugo y Molly, ya hablé con sus padres.

-De acuerdo –dijo Abraxas con media sonrisa, apenado por despedirse de su madre.

Y a continuación, sucedió todo muy rápido. El pequeño Abraxas tomó su carrito y subió los peldaños del tren no sin antes voltearse a saludar a esos padres tan poco normales, él, serio y de porte distinguido, y ella, desaliñada pero dulce e inteligente. Les sonrió porque recordó por primera vez que iría al mundo de sus sueños, ese gran castillo de incontables puertas y recuadros parlantes, donde sus tíos habían hecho aventuras, donde su madre había roto reglas y había luchado con bestias y seres mágicos, donde su padre había conocido al amor de su vida, donde Harry Potter había finalizado con el mal. Entre los nervios y el pasado que todavía no comprendía, había olvidado esas ganas de conocer el exterior, de volar en escoba con sus compañeros, de estudiar asignaturas que nombrara a su familia, porque por más que aún no conocía, se sentía en su hogar verdadero. Y sintió que su sonrisa se ampliaba, se volvía radiante, con más emoción, más ganas de aventurar. Entonces tomó aire para limpiar sus pulmones sucios de tantos problemas y prometió que nada iba a impedir cumplir su objetivo, se olvidó de su hermana perdida, de su hermano que no lo registraba, se olvidó de su padre y las obligaciones que tenía para con él, se olvidó de las palabras que su madre le había susurrado minutos antes de subir.

Ya el tren comenzaba su marcha y Abraxas, con el viento que soplaba sus rulos y sus ojos vidriosos por la próxima aventura que iba a experimentar, solo atinó a decirle a su madre:

-Voy a casa, mami.

Hermione tapó su boca para oprimir un grito de llanto y asintió, sabiendo que él estaba por fin libre y feliz. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a transmitirse y mezclarse con el humo del tren, que cada vez se alejaba más. Quiso correr y despedirlo con la mano en alto, sabiendo que por lo menos uno de sus hijos estaba completo, alegre; y sin embargo algo la detuvo, nunca supo si era por la apariencia de ser una Malfoy o de desprenderse, romper el hilo que la mantenía unida a su retoño. Era hora de dejar ir. Dejar ir para siempre la tristeza y el miedo. Porque Hermione era una leona, una gryffindor que nunca cesaba su lucha.

-Adiós hijito. Suerte -murmuró para sí, sin percatarse de que Draco la observaba orgulloso y con lágrimas en sus ojos. La trajo hacia él y besó su coronilla, acariciando su viente, su cintura y luego su hombro.

-Es como tú, sobrevivirá Mione, solo debemos dejarlo ir. Que abandone el nido, como dice tu madre -y terminando de decir aquello, casi con el predio abandonado, se disputo a salir y esperar el momento en que su mujer estuviera lista para ir hacia el ministerio, y por fin encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas.


	16. Chapter 16

Aca va otro que esta cortado. Saludos.

ATENCION: reeditado.

* * *

CAPITULO DIECISEÍS

Viaje largo

El tren de Hogwarts marchaba a gran velocidad por los montes y bosques de Europa, con destino al castillo. Traspasaba todos los puentes vacíos o con caudales para dejar atrás el humo negro que salía de sus tuberías, se introducía entre las arboledas y salía luego hacia un campo desértico con montañas a lo lejos. El sol ya no se encontraba a disposición de una calurosa y acogedora bienvenida, sino que se revestía de nubes y tormentas próximas, dejando que el silencio y el misterio abrazaran los vagones del tren, donde miles de niños y adolescentes entraban a las compuertas, se relacionaban con sus compañeros y salían para introducirse en otros. Con sus secretos encerrados en los vidrios, el tren de a poco se alejaba más de Londres, queriendo llegar a un destino de varias horas, a un lugar escondido donde el castillo más grande de la historia se alzaba con impotencia y perfección.

Dentro de un vagón casi en el centro del tren, se encontraba Alexa observando el paisaje volar rápido como un águila, escuchando las conversaciones de su pequeño grupo de amigos de distintas casas y familias, conformado siempre por su principal aliada Marymoon Nott, de tez muy blanca y cabellos oscuros, que no se alejaba nunca de su hermano Orión. Ella creía en la muchacha como una aliada, no llegaba a ser nunca una amiga porque no conocía nada de ella pero no obstante, se apoyaban en todo momento siendo las serpientes más calladas y peligrosas, un dúo de difícil relación. A su lado, permanecían sus fieles seguidoras, Louisa y Carlie Crabbe y algún que otro amigo ravenclaw de su hermano.

Y de todos ellos, el que más le importaba era su novio. Rudik Wood, segundo hijo de Oliver Wood con una bruja (hija de muggles), casi tan parecido a su padre en físico como en valentía, de grandes ojos miel y sonrisa de costado, un habilidoso en quidditch y nada inteligente para las asignaturas que contuvieran libros. Lex se preguntaba que había visto en aquel muchacho popular y rompecorazones, pero en el momento en que se rozaban o intercambiaban miradas, lo entendía todo. Y como en aquel momento, en que su cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro mientras él le acariciaba su rostro, se sintió completa, que ya nada podía faltarle, que todo era en ellos complementación mutua. Un muchacho simple que la protegía y le daba amor verdadero. Entonces olvidó por completo esos cuestionamientos que se hacía cada vez que su mente comenzaba a maquinar...

\- Estaba pensando que por ahí este año, podríamos competir en quidditch. Ya sabes, "Los novios más famosos, juegan en equipos rivales" –le susurró Rudik en el oído a su novia, en medio del bullicio de los demás, con sus manos haciendo la mímica de un titular de noticias.

Alexa sonrió a penas mirando los árboles moverse, mientras suspiraba cansada. Odiaba los recorridos extensos en tren, mas estando ahí, acurrucada con Wood, sintiendo su calor y sus brazos alrededor de ella, diciéndole palabras vanas haciéndose pasar por bromas, no pudo más que agradecer a la distancia.

\- Sabes que si me meto en mi equipo, no habrá salida para ningún otro. Ganaremos sencillamente. Debes pensar en el resto cariño, hasta ahora me mantuve a margen para darles oportunidad a los demás que quieran probar suerte.

\- Uh que novia más humilde tengo –ironizó Rudik besando su cuello.

\- Hey ustedes, tortolitos, compraré algo de comer. ¿Desean algo? –preguntó Orión levantado en la puerta, mirando a Lex, de rostro frío y aburrida.

\- Te acompaño –le contestó ella sin más.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso estoy pintado al óleo? -inquirió Rudik con una mirada entre herida y molesta.

-No, claro que no amor. -ironizó Lex acercándose a su rostro de barba incipiente. Estaba a unos milímetro, sintiendo la textura con la que el ambiente los abrazaba, oliendo el sabroso perfume de hombre que envolvían sus fosas nasales con gran delicadeza; entonces, entre sus medias sonrisas, le dio un corto beso- te amo -susurró, sabiendo que él no se lo esperaría en absoluto. Ninguno era de muchas demostraciones públicas.

Alexa se erguió de su asiento y se acercó a su hermano para acompañarlo, sin siquiera mirar al resto. Se sentía que estaba por explotar, entre la muchedumbre mínima de sus compañeros y las miradas inquisitorias de su novio que no dejaba de echarle y a pesar de eso, tomó del brazo a su compañero de vida y salieron del compartimiento hacia el angosto pasillo donde niños hacían levitar objetos y golosinas volaban por doquier.

La simple maravilla de poder vislumbrar las maletas volar hacia los asientos o las puertas corredizas moverse sin esfuerzos, le provocaba en ella la sensación de sentirse en un cuento de hadas. Niños de diferentes culturas y tamaños se relacionaban mediante la magia, un poder que los unía inconscientemente a todos y cada uno de ellos para compartir la sabiduría con la que habían sido enseñados tiempo antes de permanecer allí, en un tren con destino a Hogwarts. Porque por más que pareciera normal, un simple colegio con asignaturas y deporte en común, era allí donde se encontraba la esencia que ningún muggle alcanzaría en su vida a descubrir, pues no podrían definir la adrenalina correr en las venas cuando el sombrero mágico se pegaba a la cabeza de los magos para absorber la personalidad que los determinaría en un lugar. Un lugar que con el pasar de los años, se quedaría impregnado en cada capa y en cada varita. Era como un secreto que se iba susurrando en los oídos para que ningún mortal oyera, una divertida historia que pasaba por las narices de los no magos cual viento otoñal, camuflado por las hojas marrones. Sólo ese minúsculo pensamiento, que nadie se pararía a analizar, hacía que Alexa removiera cenizas de su pasado, una laguna en su mente tapado por un muro negro.

\- Allí está la mujer del carrito, vamos –dijo Orión, tomándola del brazo para llevarla hacia donde la bruja vendía sus golosinas- antes de quee me quieran robar mis ranas de chocolate.

-Ay por favor Orión, nadie en el mundo sería capaz de verte enojado -comentó ella bromeando.

-No, todo el mundo no. Excepto tu, hermanita -respondió mirándola con ese brillo en sus ojos que la hacía temblar.

No estaba muy cerca, pero tras unos minutos entre bajar la cabeza para no golpearse con las cosas flotantes y darles lugar a los de primer año que corrían, por fin los hermanos llegaron a una esquina donde la anciana de grandes dientes y sonrisa cálida, los aguardaba pacientemente.

\- Hola niños, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? –preguntó señalando el carrito con cualquier tipo de dulces.

\- Hola –empezó Orión, saboreando en su mente las ricas golosinas que lo esperaban– vamos a querer una bolsa de ranas de chocolate, quizás alguna grageas. ¡Ah! y de esos gomines también querremos…

\- Lástima que todo eso no podrás disfrutarlo, Krum –interrumpió una seseante voz masculina.

Y fue allí en ese corriente momento, que el mundo de Alexa cambió para siempre. Sólo había sido un segundo interponerse en el otro, cambiando las visiones y las vidas paralelas de cualquiera que creyera en el "otro yo". Pues, déjenme decirles que –si no hubiera sido por el muchacho que había entrecortado la frase de Orión– quizás Alexa hubiera comprado y hubiera vuelto a su vida normal, con su novio y sus amigos en un aburrido trayecto. Y Merlín quiso que no fuera así.

Ante ella estaba el mismo chico con el que había tropezado en un principio, pero ahora podía observarlo mejor y con más detalles. Lo primero que observó fue que no estaba solo; detrás de él se hallaban como dos monos protectores, Frederik Crabbe y uno de cuyo nombre desconocía, mirando a Orión con desprecio y odio. Pero no pudo articular nada en su defensa, ya que su mirada no dejaba de estar conectada a la gris de Scorpius Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes, un ser despreciable y malvado. Admitía que su belleza ya no era propia de un Malfoy, sino más bien una mezcla de nobleza con la sencillez de la persona común, de sabiduría desconocida y una excelente forma de mantener callado a todo aquel que quisiera retrucarle sus opiniones. Así parecía ser él, que no quitaba su vista de ella, fulminándola con curiosidad, deseando analizarla, descubrir algo. Ambos lo sentían, era como un imán que los atraía, no de forma sexual ni un amor a primera vista, era algo completamente distinto, que iba más allá de todos los límites de sentimientos, un impulso que salía del pecho arrastrándolos el uno hacia el otro.

\- Creo que llegaste tarde, Malfoy. Los acabo de comprar. Suerte para la próxima–interrumpió Orión con la bolsa de las ranas de chocolates en su mano y una sonrisa de victoria.

Scorpius miró por última vez a Alexa y se volteó fríamente hacia el Ravenclaw que más odiaba, su enemigo por años, un jugador de quidditch que amenazaba con dejarlo en segundo puesto y sin su novia Marymoon. Por eso no podía darse el lujo de perder en esta ocasión y menos frente a la muchacha que tanto le había dejado pensando durante su recorrido en tren.

\- Deberías mantener tu boca de bruto cerrada. Acabas de gastar los pocos galeones que tienes y sobre todo, te dejaré como un bebito llorando frente a todos, desearás nunca haberte metido conmigo –sonrió de medio lado, mirando de costado a la rubia chica que no dejaba de observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si serás maldito. Hijo de... –murmuró Orión a punto de sacar su varita.

-No, Orión. Déjalo, no vale la pena -susurró su hermana, estrechando su musculoso brazo entre los suyos, evitando una pelea.

Alexa lo detuvo por unos minutos y lo miró con ojos alertas, calmando el temperamento de él, que no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo a su enemigo. Esto, que no pasó desapercibido por Scorpius, provocó que Crabbe y el otro sacaran sus varitas y apuntaran a los hermanos, alarmando por completo a la mujer del carrito, que desapareció en un siantamén. Sin embargo, su líder se interpuso entre ellos para salvaguardar a Lex, sin perderla de vista.

\- Es suficiente –les dijo para que bajaran la guardia, acción que sucedió en el momento. Luego le preguntó a ella– ¿Qué eres de Krum?

\- Soy su hermana –contestó Lex con voz baja y molesta–, y como lo molesten, no dudaré un segundo en partirles los palitos que tiene como varitas. No me importa si son slytherin.

\- Con qué tenemos una muchachita valiente –ironizó Scorpius, con media sonrisa– Crabbe, Bullstrode, no sabía que conocían a esta chica.

\- Es compañera de Louisa y Carlie –contestó Frederik, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón– una Slytherin.

Malfoy abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero no se inmutó por responder más nada, porque de repente lo vio y su cuerpo se despegó de su alma. Ya no veía su alrededor como parte de sí mismo, ni identificaba a sus amigos de su enemigo, ya que sus ojos, esas pupilas grises heladas se fijaban en la marca roja que poseía la muchacha, que una vez había vivido en carne propia.

Siempre soñó con esa marca en la nuca de su hermana, una mancha roja que deslumbraba de la piel pálida como si fuera un sol, aunque no lo era claramente. Nunca iba a olvidarla no por ser el causante, sino por la originalidad con la que estaba pegada a la piel de Alexa Malfoy; no se asemejaba a ninguna otra, parecía casi querer expandirse cada vez más por la espalda y la cabeza, haciéndole recordar a él que una herida por más que se cerrara siempre iba a estar cicatrizada. Una herida tan pequeña como lo había sido aquella, cuando hamacaba a su hermana en los viejos columpios de la mansión y de repente un mortífago había querido herirla a ella, siendo un intruso dentro de los terrenos más protegidos. Pero todo eso era una historia ya pasada y de repente se vio así mismo de nuevo, solo, junto a sus amigos, con un pasillo desolado y un silencio muy tenso.

Frunciendo el ceño, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Dónde demonios está Krum?

\- Escaparon apenas escucharon los gritos de los de primero –dijo lentamente, Crabbe, mirando a su alrededor con sospecha– hay mucho silencio, ¿No creen?

\- Demasiado –susurró Scorpius con su varita, alerta a cualquier movimiento– ¿Y los profesores que hay?

\- Solo vino uno en el tren, que está bien dormido en el compartimiento del fondo.

\- ¿Y los prefectos? –preguntó Bulstrode, temblando de miedo.

\- Deben estar holgazaneando –concluyó Malfoy con desprecio.

-Pero tú lo eres.

-Buen punto Bulstrode. Todos menos yo.

Un grito fue lo que desarmó por completo la seguridad del trío, un grito tan desgarrador como si se rompieran miles de cristales en sus cabezas. Automáticamente, miles de chicos y adolescentes salieron de sus compartimientos para observar aquel escándalo del que nadie se había enterado, todos paralizados, queriendo comprobar la seguridad del tren, que comenzaba a cuestionarse.

Y allí estaba, la muchacha Krum junto a su hermano y de la mano del segundo hijo de Wood, un patético niño más hueco que una gárgola, los tres fulminando al grupo de Scorpius, verificando la lealtad de una serpiente.

\- ¡Corran, escóndanse! –gritó un niño que venía corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos– ¡Mortífagos, mortífagos han atacado el tren! ¡Ayuda!

Instantáneamente, Scorpius reconoció a su hermano Abraxas que venía como si el viento se lo llevara, llorando desconsoladamente y sin ningún tipo de protección. Venía solo y eso, eso no agüereaba nada bueno.

Sin arrodillarse a abrazarlo, lo detuvo de la solapa de la camisa y lo miro con altivez, pero preocupación en su interior queriendo infundirle protección, decirle a través de sus ojos que ya nada podría pasarle. Pero el niño era más inocente que un libro viejo, no reconocía ni una mirada de repulsión.

\- Scorpius… hay mortífagos. ¿Cómo es posible? –susurró él aferrándose del cuerpo de su hermano.

\- ¿Es verdad? –preguntó Alexa acercándose a los Malfoy con miedo– ¿Hay mortífagos?

Abraxas, aun ocultando la vista en el estómago de su hermano, alcanzó a vislumbrar a una niña rubia de largos cabellos ondulados y mirada penetrante, afilada como la de ellos. Estaba más que asombrado, maravillado por ver a semejante criatura mirarlo con miedo mientras preguntaba quién sabe qué cosa. No sabía por qué ni tampoco entendía el significado, pero muy dentro de su cabeza relacionaba a su madre con ella, metiéndolas en un mismo cuerpo, como si fueran una. Algo extraño que no dejó de atormentarlo hasta que lo interrumpieron de sus pensamientos.

\- Abraxas, responde maldita sea. Estás preocupando a las personas –murmuró su hermano con molestia.

\- Ah sí, perdón –se alejó de su agarre y bajó la mirada avergonzado– vi a unos dos magos vestidos de negro con máscaras extrañas. Y no creo que sean niños haciendo bromas.

Alexa, espantada, tornó su mirada hacia sus amigos y vio que estos estaban igual de estremecidos que ella.

\- Pero eso es imposible –murmuró para sí, volviendo hacia el niño– ¿Los viste?

\- Sí. Atacaron al capitán del tren y se encerraron en el primer compartimiento. Vine en cuanto antes, porque mis compañeros se encerraron y no me dejaban salir…

\- Bueno ya cállate, entendimos Abraxas –sentenció Scorpius con un plan en su cabeza. Llegó hasta Orión y lo tomó del brazo con repulsón, llevándolo a una esquina del pasillo donde nadie escuchaba- a ver Krum, tu eres experto en hacer malos hechizos. Quizás puedas ser de ayuda y errar uno a esos mortífagos de los que dice mi hermano. Debemos reunir a los de sexto y séptimo para proteger a los más chicos y expulsar a esos malditos hijos de…

\- Ya se entendió, Malfoy –susurró Krum soltándose brutalmente del agarre– pero no podemos pelear con expertos en magia negra, debemos avisarle a algún profesor.

\- ¿Ves alguno por aquí? –siseó él encarnando una ceja.

Casi de improvisto, las puertas de los compartimientos se cerraron y todos los que estaban dentro comenzaron a gritar desesperados por obtener una respuesta, querer salir y luchar o huir. Y al mismo tiempo que los de afuera murmuraban asustados y forzaban para sacar a sus amigos de adentro, todos oyeron esa risa maquiavélica. Una risa filosa que se introducía por los oídos estremeciendo cada parte del cuerpo, erizando cada bello y rondando por allí como si fuera un fantasma, dando miedo, mucho miedo.

Los alumnos –que en su mayoría eran de quinto a séptimo– sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron en posición de defensa como tantos años anteriores les había enseñado en Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17

3 meses en los que desaparecí como por arte de magia, tres meses que se me pasaron volando pero con ese nudo por faltarles el respeto a ustedes. No merezco su atención y espero no haberlo defraudado, solo les dejo otro capítulo. El anterior fue reeditado, atencion atencion.

Perdón y suerte

* * *

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

VIAJE LARGO

(Parte dos)

A Scorpius muchas veces le habían preguntado qué profesión seguiría al salir de Hogwarts. Pero él nunca había respondido por temor a que la respuesta no fuera la esperada por toda la sociedad mágica; viniendo de un niño rico y de gran prestigio como él, muchos ocupaban su tiempo en averiguar cuál sería su futuro.

Pero por desgracia, ni Scorpius mismo sabía qué decir. Amaba por sobre todas las cosas Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras y le tentaba la idea de permanecer dentro del círculo de Aurores, como su Tío Harry y su primo Teddy Lupin; a su vez también le interesaba mucho la historia de la magia y nadie podría arrebatarle el simple hecho de que cómo heredero, debería cumplir sus obligaciones dentro de la empresa familiar. Pero lo que más le apasionaba, lo que realmente a él le llenaba la sangre de adrenalina y felicidad, era el quidditch; un deporte tan fácil y peligroso a la vez. Y que estaba fuera de sus expectativas, y de la de su familia.

Volviendo a abrir sus ojos, se detuvo por un momento en el cuerpo débil y pequeño de su hermanito que no dejaba de mirar como todos los alumnos corrían y se escondía de un peligro que hasta ahora, no se había presentado. Ya comenzaba a tener sus propias dudas y sin embargo seguía allí, junto al mediocre de Krum y su extraña hermana, tan atrapante como un imán. Pensar en ella le producía dolor de cabeza y mirarla, lo llevaba a un montón de recuerdos que ni él mismo pensaba que seguían existiendo. Como un tropezón que de pequeño había experimentado, que con el correr de los años ya había olvidado, hasta ese día tormentoso y lleno de relámpagos.

\- Malfoy. ¡Malfoy! –gritó alguien a su lado.

Tomándose desprevenidamente el agarre de Marymoon, casi había amenazado con estamparla en la pared del corredor del tren. Pero su mente le había dicho que nada podía ocurrir con la suave mano de su ex prometida, que lo mantenía con fuerza pero sin apretarlo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de dudas y aún con el dolor de ese encuentro triste, del que ya no deseaba querer imaginar, seguía a su lado, sin apartarse, sin dejar que nada le pasara. Porque por más serpiente que fuera, ella era leal a los suyos, era un de un gran corazón que no merecía.

\- Malfoy. ¿Me escuchas bien? Debemos investigar que ocurre. Oye, presta atención –le dijo casi a gritos con sus manos en forma de jarra.

-Marymoon –susurró estrechándola en sus brazos anchos con gran desesperación– Marymoon, lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto, no mereces estar aquí conmigo, no mereces ni siquiera que yo te mire a los ojos, no quiero mancharte con mi sangre, perdón. Perdón –susurró casi mostrando un llanto pequeño, pero él era más duro que una piedra.

-Bueno, ya, de acuerdo. Suéltame –inquirió aprisionada, avergonzada de la situación– no tenemos mucho tiempo. Sígueme.

Sin chistar una palabra, tomó aire y con su varita en mano comenzó a seguirla hacia los primeros vagones, que correspondían a los profesores y algún que otro alumno de primero. Detrás de ellos dos, los seguían sus amigos y aquellos Gryffindor que deseaban algo de valentía y aventura, sólo para luego ir canturreando como una gallina las grandes hazañas que ni ellos mismos podrían siquiera dibujar en sus mentes. Patéticos a su parecer.

-¡ Marymoon! ¡Espera, yo voy contigo! –grito a sus espaldas esa voz que había reconocido hacía unas pocas horas, al tropezarla en el andén.

Se volteó frunciendo el ceño y con una preocupación que comenzaba a nacer allí, mientras observaba el correr de la hermana de su enemigo. Sus cabellos platinados se movían con gracia detrás de su espalda siguiéndola en un juego de miedo, queriendo cubrirla como una capa de algún héroe muggle, interrumpiendo su vista perspicaz que no dejaba de echarle miradas de inquisición a él, a Scorpius Malfoy, el gran rey de las serpientes. Y por primera vez en su vida, un escalosfríos recorrió desde su pantorrilla hasta el vello transparente de su nuca como si un viento comenzara a tirarle juegos de bromas; la forma en cómo sus piernas descubiertas danzaban un baile, se asemejaban al de un león mientras que su lenguaje corporal, tan frío e intimidante, se acercaba a la deriva de una serpiente que roza el atrevimiento de la cortesía.

Así, tan extraña, tan especial y única, hizo que Malfoy temiera por ella. Sin conocerla y sin haber entablado ningún tipo de conversación más que un humilde sarcasmo y enfrentamiento. Por ello, con la rapidez con la que se caracterizaba, antes de que la amiga de Marymoon llegara, tomó a su ex prometida en brazos y la hizo mirarlo para demostrarle la convicción de sus próximas palabras:

\- Presta atención Marymoon, tú irás con Crabbe y Bulstrode hasta las compuertas de los vagones. Sólo de aquellos de primero, yo me encargaré del tren.

\- Pero esto no es un trabajo grupal Malfoy, somos muchos y podremos con esos mortífagos. No debes hacer todo solo.

\- No. Esto es distinto, si sabes lo que te conviene harás lo que te diga –echó un vistazo hacia sus hombros y comprobó que la muchacha rubia se acercaba con velocidad. Y reprimiéndose sus actos, volvió a su ex prometida y tomó de su nuca para acercarse a sus labios hinchados por naturaleza. Los saboreó y mordió con delicadeza– haz lo que te digo. Llévate a mis amigos.

Sabía que iba a funcionar, porque Marymoon lo miró con una pisca de amor que había creído perdido y partió al encuentro de los demás Slytherin que la esperaban con impaciencia.

A continuación, temblando como una hoja de papel pero seguro de sí mismo, se ocultó tras un pequeño muro que separaba los vagones y aguardó a la llegada de la muchacha. Y no tardó mucho, porque de repente pudo apreciar el dulce aroma a jazmines inundando el ambiente.

\- Marymoon. ¡Marymoon te dije que esperaras por mí! ¡Oye! –grito desesperada y con el terror en su garganta.

A su lago, agarrándola con fuerza en el brazo, pudo percatarse de la presencia de Malfoy que bajo una manta de frialdad, la observaba. Intentó varias veces salir de su agarre pero todo era como una corriente eléctrica que la tomaba sin vergüenzas y con gran osadía.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Scorpius con gran fuerza para articular sus palabras- ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi?

-¿Qué? –dijo más para sí misma que para él, llena de incredulidad y sin comprender mucho al muchacho que la comía con la mirada.

-No importa. ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes venir, tu hermano debe estar preguntándose...

-Vengo a ayudar, déjame ir o verás de lo que soy capaz Malfoy, no tengo paciencia hoy.

-¿Me lastimarás acaso? No te tengo miedo, Krum.

\- Y yo no soy mi hermano para que me hables así.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Lex tomó el brazo de su contrincante y atinó a hacerle una gran llave maestra, todo con tal de zafar de su aferre. Primero escuchó como gemía de dolor y sonrió con malicia susurrando un: "te lo dije", pero lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperó ni en un millón de años. Fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que ante ella, estaba Malfoy apretándola con la pared, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Él era como dos cabezas más alto que ella y su fuerza sobre humana la tomaba sin precaución, sin tener la delicadeza de pensar que era una dama; y por suerte, ella no necesitaba eso, estaba más que acostumbrada a los hombres.

\- ¿Crees que por ser más fuerte y alto que yo, tienes el poder de decidir de mis acciones? -preguntó curiosa, fulminándolo llena de odio.

\- Creo que, tú no sabes quién soy yo.

-Claro que lo sé. Un idiota que atormenta la vida de mi hermano sólo porque es mejor en quidditch. Déjame decirte algo, Malfoy, no creas que por tener ese apellido eres capaz de ser la víctima de tu familia.

Pillado por la guardia baja y tras unos minutos, Scorpius –sin entender mucho la situación– la soltó. Su rostro denotaba confusión y una mezcla de sentimientos que lo abrumó por completo, algo que ni la misma Lex (gran lectora de rostros) pudo llegar a averiguar. Y tomada por la lástima, acarició su brazo con lentitud, dejando experimentar un sentimiento desconocido.

\- Lo lamento, no suelo pensar en lo que digo. Sólo quería que me soltaras porque tengo que ayudar a Marymoon.

\- Tu amiga está bien cuidada, ahora vuelve con tu hermano. Es peligroso –sentenció Scorpius con sequedad.

\- Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

\- ¿Ah sí? –murmuró él soltándose de la caricia de Lex– no te metas conmigo Krum. Y mantente lejos de mis temas, Marymoon entre ellos.

\- ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¡FALSA ALARMA! –gritaron a través de los pasillos– ¡VUELVAN TODOS A SUS COMPARTIMIENTOS!

\- Genial –indicó Scorpius con ganas de matar a su hermanito.

Sin fijarse en Lex, partió hacia su puesto en las últimas filas del tren sólo con el único deseo de descansar y cerrar los ojos. Para recordar y no volver a pensar en la extraña sensación de alivio al sentir la piel de Krum sobre la suya. Todo lo que desconocía, era de desconfianza para un Malfoy. Y de gran intriga.

* * *

_Estimado señor Harry James Potter,_

_Sabiendo que quizás intercepte esta carta y sea conocida por todo el mundo mágico, debo atreverme a detener sus inútiles investigaciones sobre la búsqueda de Alexa Jane Malfoy. Le repito que es algo sin valor y que por más que esté cerca, nunca podrá encontrarla porque no dejaré que le pongan las manos encima. Déjenla en paz o me veré en vuelto en la desgracia de tomar acciones en contra de sus seres queridos._

_Espero sepa comprender que esto no es una amenaza, sino una advertencia. Ahora es mi hija y como todo padre lucharé por su bienestar. Dígale a Hermione que se ve radiante con su embarazo de pocas semanas, pero que le deseo un mal futuro hacia su hijo. Y no señor Potter, no podrá descubrir de donde sale esta carta porque no la escribí yo personalmente._

_Saeta de Fuego._

Draco, con los ojos envenenados por la rabia y la impotencia con la que cargaba por no poder cuidar su familia, tomó la maldita carta entre sus manos y sin ningún tipo de varita la prendió fuego. No se atrevió a ver a Hermione a los ojos, porque imaginaba que el terror la estaba apoderando de debilidad y lágrimas.

-Juro Potter que si no encontramos al hijo de puta que está causando esto -subió sus pupilas a las del mejor amigo de su mujer y asintió- juro que va a haber guerra. Este maldito no sabe con quien se está metiendo.

-Nadie amenaza a un Malfoy -sentenció Hermione con una mano en su abdomen plano. Sus ojos descargaban ese brillo de valentía del que su marido siempre estuvo admirado. Y así tan fuerte y con gran determinación, tomó la mano de su Draco y suspiró- Harry, lleva esta carta a Tracey Davis en el departamento de misterios. Ella sabrá qué hacer. Dile que averigüe la letra de la frase final.

-¿"Saeta de Fuego"? -preguntó el monarca de la familia tradicional, con gran curiosidad.

Sin responder, Harry Potter -el niño que sobrevivió- se dio vuelta con destino a las escaleras de la mansión. No sin antes escuchar:

-Draco, escribele a Scorpius. Es hora de que el tome asunto en este tema. Y no, no quiero escuchar una palabra de excusa. Nuestro hijo la encontrará antes que nosotros, estoy segura.

-Pero Hermione, ¿Y si lo hace? ¿Crees que nos odiará?

-Hay que prepararnos, porque ahora viene la parte más dificil. Hay que despertar al dragón.


	18. Chapter 18

La verdad sea dicha, porque a esta altura un nuevo capítulo sólo es nuevo capítulo. Sin excusas, por mi falta de atención y tiempo.

Los personajes y la historia en su contexto es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Solo hago una simple inspiración.

* * *

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Gotas de rocío

Las gotas de rocío eran como efímeras hermanas, que se pegaban al vidrio con la única esperanza de poder ser salvadas del olvido, un olvido que salía de todo tipo de normalidad. Era algo vano, que ni Scorpius se molestaba por pensar, esas mínimas gotas que serían pronto sólo evaporación del cielo y volverían a renacer para dar alimento a las plantas. ¿Entonces por qué molestarse? ¿Para qué luchar si igualmente iban a ser olvidadas? Y era un cuestionamiento de lo más importante, en lo que él respectaba, se debatía una lucha entre rendirse en el momento del nacimiento o seguir peleando, aún sabiendo que el final no iba a ser feliz. Muy dentro de su ser, él se sentía como una mísera gota de rocío, un gota de lluvia o una de llanto.

También podía decidir por sí mismo y no depender de la mirada del otro, pero eso no se lo imaginó hasta el final de la historia cuando comprendió su misión de vida. Por ahora, sólo se disponía a seguir apoyado con la cabeza en el brazo, evitando toda mirada de sus amigos o incluso la comida deliciosa que se desparramaba por toda la mesa de Slytherin. Y entre griteríos y reencuentros amistosos, él pudo apreciar la soledad del silencio, una sombra que lo seguía desde la desaparición de su mejor amiga y hermana.

El Gran Comedor estaba atiborrado de niños y adolescentes que volvían de sus vacaciones para retomar sus clases y quizás poder disfrutar de una buena compañía, lejos de la familia. Pero él no necesitaba ni una ni otra, era su último año y sólo pensaba en cómo remediar el gran escándalo con su Rose; cada mirada, cada pensamiento, cada acción de ese año sería con el deseo de volverla hacia él, traerla de nuevo. De por lo menos tener algo a lo que aferrarse, de saber que no todo había sido en vano, que por lo menos conseguiría recobrar alguna parte de su corazón roto y comenzar a llenarlo con el amor verdadero de su pelirroja tan valiente.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –retumbó una voz anciana y llena de sabiduría. Scorpius dejó de jugar con la cuchara de su próxima sopa y se dispuso a mirar a la directora McGonagall, que como todos los años, introduciría a la nueva generación del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería–. El banquete de comienzo de año se realizará dentro de poco, pero antes demos un gran aplauso a los niños que serán seleccionados para estar en una casa. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de cada una.

-¿No se cansa de decir siempre lo mismo? –susurró Bullstrode, con una mano en su boca, omitiendo un gran bostezo.

-¿Tú no te cansas de ser tan inútil en Quidditch? –concluyó Scorpius, mirando por sobre las cabecitas a Abraxas, que estaba más nervioso que un palo quebracho, buscando entre la multitud de niños, algo que lo pudiera llenar de inspiración. Como un hermano mayor.

-Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables hechiceras y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos harán que sus casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier quebranto de las reglas, harán que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos es premiada con la Copa de las Casas, espero que cada uno sea un orgullo para el futuro de este colegio. Ahora, el profesor Longbottom irá llamándolos con sus apellidos para colocarles el sombrero seleccionador.

-Hey Malfoy, tu hermano está allí. ¿Apuestas a que termine en Gryffindor? –preguntó un chico guapo, con aire egocéntrico y un corte italiano.

Si señores, ese era el eterno y molesto amigo de Scorpius, Mathew. El hijo pródigo de Daphne Greengass, a quien se le acusaba injustamente de adulterio con un muggle mal vestido; pero a ojos de nuestro querido protagonista, aquel muchacho era todo menos un sangresucia. Siempre iba de negro o verde, haciendo honor a su casa favorita por la que pasaron muchos antepasados suyos, con alguna que otra joya ambigua representando su estirpe limpia. Sus ojos color café y su pelo oscuro al clásico italiano dirigían su cuerpo como una estrella de cine, con ambición y carácter de luchador. Y siendo hasta un año menos que él, tenía la popularidad y el conocimiento de todos las grandes serpientes que en este año se recibirían, dejándolo con pocos amigos.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención en ese momento, mientras los pequeños niños de primer año eran llamados por el profesor de herbología. Por el contrario, y casi con una pizca de duda, Mafoy fijó sus ojos fríos y calculadores en el rostro indiferente de aquella muchacha de cabellera rubia y ojos azules hielo, que sin haber tocado nada de su alrededor, se disponía a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara alguna respuesta. Esa era la amiga de su ex, de un nombre del que ahora quería enterarse, con una personalidad atropelladora y sin temor a desafiar a sus superiores; no cualquier chica, sino la hermana de su más competente enemigo, ambos de sangre húngara. Y fue como un disparo de luz azul, como si de repente hubiera aparecido en la vida de Slytherin, reluciendo de entre los demás. No era amor, o por lo menos no ese amor que se espera corresponder con un beso en los labios, sino una especie de sensación en el alma como cuando un vaso se termina de llenar por completo de esa agua comestible y saciable. Así se sentía cuando podía vislumbrarla desde lejos.

-¿Y qué me dices Malfoy? ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? -volvió a preguntar Greengass, con un pan en su boca y el índice apuntándolo a él.

-Ya cállate, Greengass. El hermano de Malfoy será un Malfoy, de eso no hay dudas. Cuando esté en nuestra mesa, tendrás que darle de comer en su boca. –exclamó Crabbe, con su típica mirada de asesino.

-Oh vamos, no hay por qué ser tan… animal –dijo Mathew, finalizando con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro malicioso.

-Abraxas será un Slytherin y sino, que se las arregle como buen hijo de mi madre que es –intervino por fin Scorpius, mirando la multitud de magos principiantes, que de a poco se subía a la tarima.

* * *

Por otro lado, estaba Alexa, tan tranquila y serena por fuera, compartiendo un momento con sus compañeros y observando quizás ese show mágico donde cada mago era elegido para una casa, pero tan enojada y consternada por dentro. A su parecer tan humilde, no lograba entender del todo aquella forma agresiva con la que Malfoy se manejaba con sus amigos e inclusive, ese desdén que poseía para parecer indiferente al hablar de su hermano menor, un niño asustado que buscaba la protección de alguien que pudiera otorgarle las fuerzas necesarias para atravesar una etapa difícil. Con ojos calculadores, se fijaba en cada detalle y razón por las palabras que salían de Mathew Greengass, un apostador compulsivo; no le importaba en lo más mínimo proteger la imagen de otro Malfoy, de su misma sangre.

Entonces frunciendo el ceño, se volteó para mirar a su aliada Marymoon, una chica hermosa, quien se moría de baba por su hermano Orión. Tampoco era de su interés tener una cuñada tan tempranamente, no obstante y teniendo en la fuente cercana de información de el otro Krum, sabía que pronto algo de estilo sucedería.

-Marymoon, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si es sobre Malfoy, preferiría que fuera más tarde. Sus oídos son como los de un depredador. –comentó, analizando el estado de sus uñas recién hechas.

-Es que no comprendo cómo ha de ser tan…

-Inalterable, aristocrático, manipulador –en ese momento, Marymoon la miró. Pero no cómo las amigas miran a sus otras amigas, esta vez la miró de verdad, con esa frialdad característica de la familia Parkinson y una agresividad delicada, que te incitaba a tener más que miedo. La miró de la manera en cómo un aliado espera que su socio cumpla con lo pactado, atento a los errores y alerta al ajeno; la miró desafiando la distancia entre la cordura y la introducción a un mundo de peligros y conocimientos. La miró con preocupación–. Lex, no esperes entender el comportamiento de un Malfoy. Eso me lo dijo mi madre. Tampoco quieras meterte en sus asuntos, así se manejan.

-¿Así se manejan? Mi padre conoce a Hermione Granger y te puedo asegurar que sus comentarios son totalmente distintos a lo que dices.

-Ella no es una Malfoy, Lex, ni tampoco su hija lo era. Mejor no te metas donde no te llaman, ellos no son fáciles de tratar.

¿Hija? ¿Había escuchado nuestra querida Lex lo suficientemente bien como para asegurar que su aliada había dicho, hija? ¿Es que realmente había más de dos Malfoy, hijos de Granger, en la historia de los Malfoy?

-Malfoy, Abraxas –gritó el profesor Longbottom, atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa de Slytherin y de Gryffindor, por supuesto. Aquí se batallaba quizás el apellido más buscado por ambas casas en rebelión, un niño que tomaría el control de un destino nuevo para una familia aristócrata y antigua.

Secretamente, tanto Alexa como Scorpius, se dispusieron a mirar a su hermanito en silencio y con discreción, para evitar las miradas entrometidas. Era en la escala del diez un temor número nueve el que ambos comenzaban a sentir dentro de sus pechos, se agitaban al simple compás de la respiración, buscando la vuelta de rosca para adoptar una visión tranquila del panorama. Él por el temor a ser rechazado entre sus amigos Slytherin y ser el nuevo hazmerreír, ella por temor a aquel niño fuera descalificado por su hermano, pero los dos por un miedo mucho más grande, desconocido y que tal vez algún día en un futuro, pudieran registrar.

Temor por su hermano menor. Amor fraternal.

* * *

-Malfoy, Abraxas –gritó ese señor de vestimenta ridícula y ojos soñadores.

Pero el pequeño Abraxas no se identificó hasta que alguien de atrás lo empujó con fuerza para arrancarlo de la fila. Y así, en silencio y sin pensar demasiado, fue hasta la banqueta de madera para sentarse y dejar que un sombrero pesado y con olor, tomara posesión de su cabeza.

Casi por sorpresa, una voz en el interior de su oreja, silbó y empezó una charla que sólo él podría escuchar.

-Mmmm, difícil, muy difícil. Astuto, puedo sentirlo. Oh sí, grandeza y con disposición para probarte ante el mundo. Valiente, lo puedo ver. Rompes reglas seguido ¿eh? Casi que podría dejarte elegir. ¿En dónde te pondré?

_No hagas enojar a papá, no hagas enojar a papá_

-Con que no quieres hacer enojar a tu padre, pequeño Malfoy. Casi que está en juego, el honor de tu familia. ¿Qué haremos contigo? Tienes potencial para ser grande, pero estando en una casa familiar, serás débil y limitado.

-Gryffindor no –susurró Abraxas, tratando de mirar a Scorpius, entre la mata de tela del sombrero.

-Esto marcará tu futuro. Romperás la tradición de tu familia, estarás lejos de tus hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? -preguntó él, completamente desprevenido por la sorpresa y el terror.

-Ella casi que tenía la misma inclinación. Mmmm… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y así fue como un estallido de aplausos y gritos de alegría tomaron a Abraxas de la mano y lo introdujeron en su nuevo hogar, felices de tenerlo y llenos de orgullo. Así, olvidándose de su hermano, de la estupefacción por lo del sombrero seleccionador y a su vez por el nombramiento de su hermana, casi que sonrió a los más grandes que le daban palmadas en su espalda, agasajándolo con palabras de apoyo mientras lo sentaban entre los niños más populares de Gryffindor. Porque Abraxas podía sentir que respiraba, que era libre y que nadie lo juzgaría por ser quien era, ya que allí en la mesa de los leones, él –el cachorrito de la manada– era reconocido no por ser Malfoy, sino por haber nacido del vientre de Hermione Granger, de haber conseguido el don de su inteligencia y su fortaleza. Estar sentado, lejos de su verdadera sangre, sólo significaba que la estirpe de su madre seguía viva y latiendo por su hogar, al fin alguien le ganaba a su familia.

Risas, bromas, molestias entre amigos, así era Gryffindor además de unidad, aventura y fuerza. Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido que lo había tomado como parte de sí mismo, entonces Abraxas mandaría esa noche una carta de alegría notificando a sus familiares que alguien por fin, después de generaciones de serpientes, había sido admitido en la casa de los héroes.

Y esa misma noche, Scorpius se levantaría de la mesa sin mirar a sus amigos para partir a las mazmorras e internarse en algún aula donde poder llorar y gritar y patalear. Bajo las estrellas, escribiría a su tío Fred comunicando la noticia tan mala que repercutiría en su reputación. Y también en esos momentos de frustración, Alexa miraría con nostalgia al niño que había roto la tradición, para únicamente poder velar por él, sin saber que más adelante sería la protectora. Y la hermana.

* * *

El sombrero seleccionador sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que si bien al principio lograría desuniones y distanciamientos, al final todo tendría un sentido, una razón. Él sería como el salvador de la historia, el que reconstruiría a todos los rotos de corazón y juntaría las piezas perdidas para armar a la familia Malfoy.

Scorpius, Alexa, Abraxas, los hermanos que se cruzaban y no se reconocían. Hasta esa noche. Iguales a las gotas de rocío que caían por la noche, desconociéndose, aún siendo hermanas.


	19. Chapter 19 (parte 1)

CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE

Notificaciones y algunos descubrimientos

(Parte 1)

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Mazmorras**_

_**Casa de Slytherin**_

Querido tío George,

No te escribiría si no fuera extremadamente necesario, pero como sabrás, por ahora sigo siendo la oveja negra de la familia y dudo mucho que acepten abrir una carta mía. Así que no me queda otra opción que elegirte de remitente. Mi tío Harry y mi tío Ron, están en una misión y Nott me odia, por lo tanto espero que tengas tiempo libre porque mi agonía toma en carrera la posición de la pluma.

Abraxas es de Gryffindor, como tú lo predijiste alguna vez. Y le gustó, realmente le gustó haber sido de la casa de ustedes. Ni siquiera se vio consternado ni se inmutó en girar la cabeza para mirar mi desaprobación, su sonrisa era enorme tío como si de repente una luz lo iluminara y todo el pasado se hubiera desvanecido; y sé que tengo que estar bien por él, agradezco internamente que no haya venido a Slytherin porque hubiera seguido siendo el mismo infierno y quizás nunca lo podría haber visto tan sereno con él mismo, aunque no puedo demostrarlo, claro que no, teniendo una reputación que mantener. Todos lo aplaudían, ni que fuera Harry Potter, pero sí tío, como te lo digo, eso mismo pasó. Parecía un estilo de competencia, esperando para ver quién tenía a un Malfoy, me lo aplaudían en la cara y yo lo sé, les encantó haberme ganado.

Si me preguntas qué hice, entonces espero que sepas mi respuesta. No pude más que levantarme y salir del Gran Comedor, hecho una furia y con el rostro rojo de la explosión que pronto tendría. No me importó el hecho de que casi todo el colegio me estaba mirando, entre temerosos y graciosos por mi derrota, incluso hasta percibí como Rose se fijaba en mí. Y aquí estoy ahora, en mi sala común esperando que todos lleguen con los de primer año para recibir una vez más, serpientes.(Me encantaría tío que alguna vez vinieras a verme en los partidos, jugaré este año contra Krum y su equipo de inpetos, y sí, también estará Rose).

Con respecto al asunto, no tengo pistas y sigo manteniendo el collar en resguardo. Pero hasta ahora no hay nada nuevo, a excepción de una chica nueva, que al parecer estuvo siempre en mi casa; me es muy extraña realmente, sin embargo es bien hermana de Krum.

Cambio y fuera George Weasley,

S.M

* * *

El Gran Banquete era la mejor parte del primer día en Hogwarts, había pasteles salados, con rellenos de todo tipo de dulces y cremas elaboradas por los elfos, los pollos dorados se encontraban alrededor de un círculo de papas y verduras de muchos colores y sabores. Las sopas y las tartas largaban el aromático humo recién salido del horno mientras que por otro lado las bebidas burbujeantes de azúcar se mezclaban con el ácido de las frutas secas. Aunque por desgracia todo esos manjares, eran un desperdicio para Alexa, quien no podía dejar de pensar en la huída precipitada de Malfoy.

-Ya de verdad, debes comer linda. Estás más delgada que la nueva saeta de fuego 2.7 –dijo entre comida y comida, su querido amigo Mathew Greengass.

-No tengo hambre, sinceramente. No puedo dejar de pensar en la ingratitud de ese Malfoy.

-Lex, por favor. Quiero comer en paz, no pensar en los dramas de los rubios –murmuró Marymoon, observando a la sopa como si fuera su presa.

-Acá hay más rubios que muggles en Londres –saltaron las dos gemelas Crabbe con un leve tono cántico en sus voces.

-Gracias chicas, pero no necesito que impulsen a mi querida Lex a comer cada vez menos. Por el contrario, es su deber hacer que la vean más fea que ustedes, porque a este paso lo único que lograrán es que sus novios las dejen por un simple amorío para con ella –contradijo Mathew, guiñando con un ojo a Lex.

-Eres imbécil Greengass, yo ya tengo novio y dudo que me deje por mi cuñada –sentenció Marymoon dejando su sopa, para arrojarle la cuchara.

-¡Hey! Cuidado con mi capa, es nueva.

-¿Si? Pensé que era la otra nueva que te compraste hace un año. ¡Comprador compulsivo!

-Ya, déjense de estupideces. Mathew, tú conoces a Malfoy. ¿Es que acaso odia a su hermano? -Estorbó Alexa.

Greengass, que hasta ese entonces había sonreído como un enamorado, se acomodó en su asiento para mirarla con seriedad y estupor. Evitando todas las miradas, se acercó a ellas –que estaban en frente– y susurró:

-Él no odia a su hermano y deben entender de una vez por todas que su vida privada es un candado que no tiene llave. Nunca sabrán la verdadera razón de nada.

-¿Y qué me dices de ese secreto, del secuestro de la hermana? –preguntó con severidad, una de las Crabbe.

-Eso no es un secreto, Carlie. Sí, es verdad que hubo secuestro, pero todas las fuentes que saben de ello, tienen distintas versiones. Sólo la verdadera madre y su esposo saben qué pasó exactamente, y nunca se lo dijeron ni a mis padres –comentó Marymoon, sombría, casi ajena a su realidad.

Alexa, con el ceño fruncido, volteó a ver al pequeño Malfoy que desde la mesa de Gryffindor, comía con un grupo grande de chicos de todas las edades. No era como en Slytherin, todos grupos reducidos y separados unos de otros. Por un momento, Lex recordó el sombrero seleccionador, quien casi la engañaba para entrar en la manada de leones, y lo que podría haber sido de ella.

Negando con la cabeza, para sacarse esa idea loca de sentirse extraña, miró de nuevo a Mathew y preguntó:

-¿Cuál fuente crees tú, Greengass?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cuál es la fuente en la tú crees?

-No te sigo.

-Sí, es decir, tú dices que hay muchas fuentes acerca de esa historia trágica de los Malfoy. Pues, bien, debes tener más creencia por una que por otra.

-Así no es como funciona, mi linda Lex, ni siquiera sé el nombre de la hermana de Malfoy. Y por más que sea su amigo, todas esas fuentes tienen algo de mentira.

-Y tienen que tener algo de verdad. Algo que las haga tan circulantes entre los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-De hecho –interrumpió Marymoon–, hay algo que es certero. La secuestraron aquí, en una fiesta en honor a su madre y los amigos de esta. Ella estaba por cumplir diez años y un hombre se la llevó. Mis padres sospechan que fue un mortífago que quería cobrársela a Draco Malfoy.

-También dicen que hay pistas. Al declarar, Granger dijo algo que sería de hincapié para buscar a todo aquel con tal tipo de cicatriz, algo así como que que su hija había mordido al mago –dijo una voz, tal vez alguna de las gemelas, casi en un susurro inaudible.

Horrorizada, Alexa sólo atinó a mirar el vacío por un milésimo instante, en el que dibujó la imagen de un secuestro. O lo revivió.

Pasto húmedo y gritos desesperantes de una mujer de vestido largo que corría hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, con las telas desgarradas y sangre por sus brazos y hombros, gritando mientras tropezaba con las rocas. Un hombre musculoso que podría ser el secuestrador, teniendo en brazos a una débil niña que no paraba de llorar y llamar a su madre. Una acción que había hecho por órdenes de ella, una mordida que luego le costaría un _obliviate._

-En el hombro –susurró Alexa, volviendo a su sopa, que ya estaba fría.

-¿Qué dices?

-La mordida fue en el hombro. ¿No es así? Una mordida, pequeña y casi sin rastros en la piel del secuestrador, pero que si se examina…

-Exactamente –concluyó Mathew, mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

-¡Prefectos de las casas respectivas, hora de llevar a los niños a sus habitaciones! –exigió McGonagall, que con un clic hizo desaparecer la comida del Gran Comedor.

-Hora del trabajo –expuso sarcásticamente, Mathew. Tomó la mano de Lex y juntos partieron al grupo de primer año.

Esto recién, recién comenzaba para nuestra rubia serpiente.


	20. Chapter 19 (parte 2)

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

Notificaciones y algunos descubrimientos

(Parte dos)

-¡Obliviate! –gritó un hombre tras desaparecer, en un clic efímero.

El frío invernal de esa noche tomó posesión de los vellos de Alexa que, erizados, hacían correr recuerdos de algún sueño, donde la máscara tapaba el rostro de un ser tan malévolo como su tatuaje de serpiente. Un hombre que la sostenía firmemente pero con una dulzura escondida, acobijándola de algún dolor posterior, de algún sufrimiento mental. Y luego, queriendo rebuscar más en esos detalles diminutos, la cabeza de Alexa se ahogaba en una laguna de vapor. Le ponían trabas a un muro que no la dejaba avanzar, que no la dejaba recordar.

-¡Atrévete a tocarme un pelo y juro que tu papito no va a poder hacer nada para salvar tu pellejo en esta casa! –atacó Mathew, con la varita en el cuello de un pequeño de primero.

(Nuestro querido amigo había estado peleando con los pobres magos principiantes desde la salida del Gran Comedor hasta las mazmorras frías y desoladas)

-Bueno, creo que debemos parar acá –remarcó Lex, interponiéndose entre los alumnos nuevos y su amigo. Tras unos segundos de observación, se paró frente a un muro de piedra–. La contraseña es algo que mantiene al resto de las casas lejos de la nuestra. Y para evitar que metan sus narices aquí, la iremos cambiando semanalmente.

-¿Qué cosa cambiaremos? –preguntó uno, mirándola inquisitivamente.

-La contraseña, inepto –respondió Mathew, lanzando una mirada asesina a los más pequeños.

-Son sólo niños –susurró Alexa–. Ustedes deben entender que a nadie pueden decirle cuál es el nombre secreto que resguarda nuestra sala común ¿De acuerdo?

-De lo contrario, podremos ir torturándolos de a poco. Uno por uno –dijo una sombra que, desde la penumbra, observaba todo con una sonrisa victoriosa y de brazos cruzados.

Malfoy.

-Eso es una mentira, chicos. No deben escuchar cada… estupidez que dicen los grandes –sentenció Alexa, sonriendo a los de primer año e ignorando la presencia pesada de un integrante de la familia más conocida del mundo mágico; por el contrario, se volteó y murmuró al paredón que aguardaba la espera–, grandeza venenosa.

-Espero que no se olviden, no pienso ayudarlos a recordar una simple frase –dijo Mathew, censurando el porte de los intrigantes niños.

A continuación, un muro de piedra separó sus ladrillos estrepitosamente y se fueron deslizando hacia los costados, dejando la entrada de la sala común abierta a los nuevos integrantes de una familia que nada tenía que ver con la sangre, sino con la dignidad de una serpiente y el orgullo de un ganador.

Cada boca de los magos de menor edad se abrió para dejar salir el asombro de quien nunca vio un castillo erguirse majestuosamente. Porque allí, frente a sus ojos, los escalones llevaban hacia un comedor de paredes oscuras y ventanales, que se mantenían presionadas contra el agua del lago oscuro y protegían la intimidad de las serpientes. En el techo, grandes arañas de hierro y con una antigüedad clásica iluminaban la habitación tenue, dándole un toque sofisticado a la vivencia, combinando con los sillones de cuero ambiguos que se esparcían en gran cantidad: algunos cerca de la chimenea inmensa que calentaba los cuerpos fríos de los estudiantes, otros frente a las bibliotecas particulares (que contenían en su mayoría biografías y secretos oscuros de antiguos pertenecientes a la casa) y algunos otros más cerca de la vista de los animales acuáticos, que visitaban de vez en cuando los cristales que conectaban con la sala común. A la izquierda, una escalera de caracol llevaba a un pasillo con muchas habitaciones; a la derecha otro pasillo se ampliaba hacia el más allá, con infinitas puertas y el silencio que siempre acompañaba el misterio.

Fuera de eso, nada sorprendía a los de slytherin. Nada que no tuvieran en sus grandes palacios a los que llamaban hogares, ni muchos menos la humildad característica de un espejo que oculta la verdad, como en este caso todos los artefactos que guardaban algo de historia, algo oculto que pertenecía, que era de todos los sangre pura, mestizos o hijos de muggles que dormían en esos aposentos, que se sentaban a leer los libros, que estudiaban en los escritorios de madera maciza, que se quedaban horas observando los peces pasar, o que simplemente imaginaban una vida acuática lejos de las paredes de las mazmorras. Incluso los de primer año dejaban su huella, un camino que recorrerían mucho más que en sus casas; relaciones que entablarían fuertemente, comparando sus dichas memorias con los de sus propias sangres. Y lo que nadie sabía, lo que muchos juzgaban o desconocían, era la fuerza de las serpientes, los unidos que resultaban ser puertas adentro, el cuidado que ejercían en sus posesiones, en lo que era de ellos. Eso representaba la sala común de Slytherin, unidad, secretos, ¿Amor?

-¿Krum? ¿Greengass? ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Malfoy, a espaldas de los prefectos.

Los niños se empezaban a acomodar, inspeccionaban su territorio y marcaban su espacio frente a los más grandes, ignorantes de lo que en algún momento fue también su intriga y asombro.

-Malfoy, lo lamentamos, pero somos personas importantes y tenemos responsabilidades. Como verás, nos nombraron prefectos –respondió Mathew, mostrándole una de sus sonrisas falsas.

-No tengo humor para escucharte Greengass, de hecho te invito a que vengas a escuchar lo que tengo para decir porque sé que de lo contrario, tu amiga Krum no se acercaría a mí –replicó Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a la rubia que hacía caso omiso a la charla de los muchachos.

-Entonces si sabes eso, también deberías saber que mi respuesta siempre va a ser no. Soy amigo de Krum, no su guardaespaldas. Además quiero descansar para las prácticas de quidditch. Así que lo siento, pero me voy.

Y así, sonriente con victoria asegurada, se fue Mathew Greengass. Un mago conocido y popular que a todo lo utilizaba con sarcasmo, un buen chico de porte elegante, de cracterísticos rasgos italianos mezclados con el acento inglés de quien nació en cuna de oro, respaldado por la riqueza de una mujer soltera y viciosa. Un mago de buen poder y gran asombro para la inteligencia requerida en pociones, inclinado a gustos exóticos, entre ellos algún que otro compañero de habitación.

Besando a su amiga Lex en los labios como siempre acostumbraba a hacer, desapareció entre el pasillo derecho de habitaciones, dejando a una chica tan hermosa como ella a manos de un león enjaulado entre serpientes. Scorpius no malgastó ni un segundo y la llevó hacia la biblioteca con fuerza, sin importarle el hecho de que media casa los miraba con curiosidad, queriendo averiguar que se traía entre manos el dichoso primogénito de los Malfoy. Apoyándose en la mesa redonda que contenía un mapa inscripto en él, miró a la misteriosa muchacha, que no había abierto la boca para objetar ni siquiera la fuerza que había dejado marcado los dedos en su brazo delgado. Extraña en verdad.

-No me preguntarás por qué quiero hablar contigo ¿Verdad?

-¿Acaso accedí a querer hablar contigo? –preguntó por primera vez, con sarcasmo–, hasta lo que sé corriste fuera del Gran Comedor y ahora me arrastras hasta aquí. Eres muy raro.

-Y tú también. ¿Cómo es que, en casi seis años, nunca coincidí contigo? Vivimos en la misma sala común, tenemos las mismas materias y conociendo tus antecedentes, debes saber demasiado a cerca de quidditich. Entonces mi duda radica en –ahora se acercó a ella para mirar bien sus pupilas de hielo y sonrió de costado–, ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Algo le sonaba a peligro, no sabía si era la cercanía de Malfoy que la perturbaba de una manera distinta a la usual, o el hecho de que su identidad resultaba de gran importancia para alguien quien había perdido la cabeza queriendo encontrar pistas de un secuestro ingenioso. Y tampoco supo con exactitud que pasó en su mente, porque su respuesta fue muy distinta a la que tenía pensado decir:

-Lex. Hermana menor de Orión Krum. Hija de Víktor Krum. Sangre húngara –respondió ahora con enojo, arrugando su ceño y empujando al príncipe de las serpientes con dureza hacia la mesa– y para tu información, no juego al quidditch porque rompería tu trasero y te dejaría sin puesto. Ahora déjame en paz, paranoico.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación tan intimidante con un chico más grande, al que muy internamente, le temía. Con los nervios a flor de piel, corrió hacia las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista de Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que él, exactamente como se lo esperaba, había encontrado una pista, una esperanza que indicaba que estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Porque nada podía sacar de contexto a la extraña Lex Krum, supuesta hija de Krum, ex novio de su madre, Hermione Granger.

Así que, irguiéndose de su mal postura, alisó su traje del colegio y con la alegría al pie del límite, caminó hacia su habitación, trazando un pequeño plan que serviría de prueba.

Después de todo, algo que caracterizaba a los Malfoy era la negación que tenían sobre las responsabilidades que caían sobre ellos. Y si así era, esta Lex negaría su falla en cualquier accionar dentro de las futuras pruebas que Scorpius le pondría.

* * *

Abraxas, allí, en la sala común, solo y con el fuego lento que iluminaba su rostro, se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a escribir quizás una carta que no tendría remitente o que por lo menos, de desconocido lugar geográfico.

Ya estaba vestido de pijama y sus ojos comenzaban a cansarse, como quien aguanta la respiración y al final del trayecto, larga el aire cayendo a algún vacío que lo ampare.

_Querida Alexa,_

_Ya tengo once años. Soy un mago por fin. Y tal cual me dijiste cuando era pequeñito, a esta edad debía de escribirte una carta para explicar lo que siento sobre la casa que me tocó. No espero que encuentres esto que estoy haciendo por ti, ni que te acuerdes de esa promesa que me hiciste, porque tampoco sé si estas viva o si sabes quién soy. Pero no importa, mamá siempre dice que no hay que perder las esperanzas por cosas que no tienen un final. _

_¡Soy de Gryffindor! Y tengo mucho miedo de saber qué pensará padre a respecto, le debía orgullo y admiración, yo siendo el más pequeño de la familia tenía que representar la fuerza de su sangre que aún puede derrotar la furia de mamá. Esa furia de león que puede morder a cualquier serpiente y matarla de un suspiro. Bueno, pues ahora creo que yo soy esa última furia que queda de su antiguo león, por lo menos considero que tú estarías orgullosa de mí, de que no dejo a mamá sola entre tanto veneno. _

_Cuando el sombrero seleccionador me eligió como león, me juré a mí mismo que haría lo imposible por encontrarte, no desde la búsqueda permanente que hacen tío Harry y tío George, ni tampoco desde el espionaje como tío Theodore y su esposa, la tía Pansy. Sé que no tengo el coraje ni la edad para recorrer lugares como papá lo hace desde que desapareciste, ni tampoco esa frialdad de Scorpius para aparentar una imagen que todavía no logro entender. Pero sí sé que, desde mi pequeña inteligencia y desde los libros, conseguiré acceder a ti. Y puede que no logre encontrar tu cuerpo, pero sé que me conectaré contigo de alguna forma. Y mamá y papá se pondrán felices, por lo menos padre aceptará que sea un gryffindor._

_Mañana tengo mi primera clase, con el profesor Longbottom. Fiel amigo de mamá. Ella te extraña. Todavía no puede ser feliz, yo la haré feliz. Te lo prometo. _

_Con amor,_

_Abraxas Severus Malfoy_

_P.D: encontré las mariposas de tío George y las exploté, como hiciste tú cuando quisiste asustar a Scorpius. Sólo que esta vez no pude asustar a nadie._

Cerrando la carta con una leve cinta de papel, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió, dejando a la vista un hermoso búho que aguardaba su próxima misión. Le colocó la hoja guardada en un sobre, sobre sus patas y lo miró con dulzura.

-A mi hermana, Alexa Malfoy.

Sin esperar nada más, el pequeño Abraxas dejó todo en su lugar y caminó hacia su habitación nueva, con una sonrisita de alegría inocente y sus manos envueltas en un rezo típico de quien desea conseguir algo.

* * *

Entre las nubes, el búho voló y voló, bien lejos del castillo, a cientos de kilómetros, donde el frío era el principio de un nuevo castillo, donde la maldad esperaba con las manos abiertas más cartas del menor de los Malfoy. Y es que lo curioso era que, no resultaba difícil encontrar a Alexa Malfoy a través de las cartas. Todo lo contrario.

En un palacio cubierto de nieve y de grandes ventanas oscuras con retoques alemanes, dos magos se disponían a beber de sus licores mientras gastaban el tiempo en ocios caros y grandes charlas profundas.

-¿Otra carta? –preguntó Zabini, sentado en un sillón con su típico trago favorito.

-Este niñito no se cansa y a mí me está poniendo nervioso –declaró Krum, empujando a la lechuza lejos de su ventana. Tomó la carta en sus manos y la abrió con brutalidad.

-Deberías tener cuidado con eso –acotó Zabini, muy serio y con gravedad en su voz–, muchos dicen que ese chiquito es bien hijo de Granger. Inteligente, como pocos, y audaz como su padre. Una combinación peligrosa, Krum. De verdad deberías preocuparte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por ese mini Malfoy? Zabini, la he tenido a Alexa a menos de un metro de distancia de sus padres y ellos no se han percatado de su existencia. Es compañera de Scorpius Malfoy y vivió seis años cerca de su círculo. Nunca pasó nada. Eso sí es peligro.

-Pero ahora es distinto –Zabini se levantó del asiento y tiro el resto de su trago al fuego de la chimenea–. Porque hay un Malfoy más entre las filas de ese colegio, uno que se leyó toda la biblioteca de su casa antes de los diez años. Un pequeño, como dices tú, que siempre fue positivo y tuvo fiel esperanza en recuperar a su hermana. Uno que fue criado bajo el ala de su madre, Hermione Granger, inculcándole valores que secretamente él fue adquiriendo en contra de su padre. Abraxas Malfoy es llamado así por su antecesor, un mago que destituyó al Primer Ministro Muggle y que obtuvo más riquezas de las que cualquiera se imaginaría. Por ende, el que avisa no traiciona amigo mío; esta vez será más difícil.

-El día en que quieran quitarme a mi hija, Zabini, te juro que no tendré piedad, ni con mi Hermione. Y si tengo que matar a Lex para que nadie la tenga, lo haré. Es mía, esa niña es mi creación.

-No puedo creer que yo sea tu aliado –murmuró el otro con la vista en el ventanal–. Eres muy ingenuo al creer que Malfoy no se dará cuenta de la verdad. Nunca conocí a alguien más desquiciado que él, no sabes cómo fue su vida luego de lo que le hiciste. Yo tendría miedo si fuera el padre sustituto de esa niña.

-¡Yo soy el padre verdadero!

-No –dijo él tranquilamente–. No lo eres. Y cuando se descubra la verdad, Alexa te odiará. ¿Pero sabes quién será el que te mate?

-Ilumíname, amigo.

-El mayor, Scorpius. Él te hará pedazos, no hay nadie peor que Malfoy a excepción de su hijo. Es la viva imagen del odio de Bellatrix Black.

-Nunca conocí a esa mujer, así que no me preocupa –finalizó Krum, con una sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo a tomar de su vaso de cristal.

-Yo sí la conocí. Y la mató una mujer pobre que cuidaba de su hija. ¿Coincidencia? –susurró Blaise Zabini, con su último suspiro perdedor.


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: todos los hechos y personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a excepción de algunos creados que están en honor a sus relatos._

A continuación, este capítulo es quizás uno de los más importantes. Con algunas pistas y trucos que están bajo las letras.

* * *

CAPITULO VEINTE

Mi hermana tiene apellido de otro

-Sólo digo que me parece medio extraño –remarcó Scorpius, mientras se quitaba la camisa para meterse a la cama–, uno no aparece de la nada y brilla como una estrella.

-Eso es muy muggle, primo –comentó Albus, con la cabeza entre los brazos, mirando al techo de su habitación compartida.

Y es que, ya desde tiempos muy arcaicos, estaba predestinado que tanto Albus Severus como Scorpius serían grandes amigos, compañeros de aventuras o travesuras mejor dicho, confidentes de secretos muy profundos, guardaespaldas en el quidditch y hermanos de corazón, lo más importante, ambos y sin querer llevaban el nombre de un amgo que había cuidado de sus padres, y eso los unía aún más que una simple amistad. Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo pensaba, pero ellos sufrían juntos y lloraban en silencio, sabiendo que por muy distinto que fueran sus pasados y sus presentes, estaban juntos, apoyándose en las dificultades del colegio, en las presiones de tener apellidos famosos. En estar en la mira de todos. Potter entendía a Malfoy, no lo juzgaba, lo ayudaba. Malfoy entendía a Potter, no lo juzgaba, lo ayudaba.

Por eso, en ese momento, entre el mutismo de los otros compañeros, que soñaban con un partido de quidditch, y el nerviosismo de su amigo Scorpius, él –Albus– pudo atisbar la llama de una nueva esperanza, de un año que iba a ser inolvidable y así mismo peligroso. Incluso el centro de atención del tema, aquella muchacha de cabellos rubios y andar intimidante, era desplazado por los misterios que cargaban sobre los hombros de Malfoy, una serpiente de alma arrogante y con la furia de su león reprimido. Y así como una vez le dijo Harry Potter a su hijo, el niño rubio que había perdido a su hermana necesitaba de la fuerza de la alegría, una compañía que le propiciara regocijo y un amparo diferente al de los brazos de los padres.

-¿Aunque sea estas prestándome un poco de tu atención, querido amigo? –preguntó el rubio, acostándose en su cama–. Esto es algo importante y necesito que escuches.

-No, lo lamento Scorpius, estoy en otras cosas… como el partido que se avecina. Todavía no hemos reclutado nuevos jugadores. Los necesitamos urgentemente.

-Estoy tratando de que me ayudes a entender cómo es que esa Krum apareció de la nada entre nosotros, y tú me dices que quieres reclutar nuevos jugadores. ¿Tengo cara de que eso me preocupe? –señaló Malfoy, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Querido Scorpius, amigo de mi alma, centinela de nuestros temas secretos, esa chica estuvo siempre entre nosotros. Sólo que tú eres mayor y nunca pones atención en cursos inferiores. A diferencia de ti, yo la conozco desde que ingresó al colegio.

-No entiendo por qué ahora me atrae esa mirada, o su actitud de llanero solitario.

-De verdad amigo, pasas mucho tiempo con tus abuelos muggles. No creo que tu padre esté muy de acuerdo con esas frases tuyas –ironizó Albus, cerrando sus ojos, casi en el umbral del sueño.

-Mi padre ya no presta atención a lo que diga o haga. Se lleva mejor con el alcohol o con los llantos de mi madre –susurró Scorpius, con un deje de cólera, recordando quizás memorias que serían siempre una imagen borrosa de la felicidad paternal.

-Eso no es verdad. Tu padre te ama y por eso te echó. Es más, mi papá dice que te está poniendo a prueba. Nunca te dejaría solo.

-Él me dejó solo hace mucho tiempo.

No esperó respuesta de su mejor amigo Albus, porque suponía que los ronquidos provenían de su ya, mente dormida. Y no lo culpaba por no apoyar esos sentimientos que Scorpius demostraba ante él, de vez en cuando la soledad era mejor soporte; fría y sin respuesta confortante.

Así, entre movimientos bruscos con el fin de encontrar la fatiga y las pequeñas lágrimas que de sus ojos salían, nuestro protagonista se bajó de la cama y observó por un momento la luna llena, allá arriba sobre el agua, que se veía distorsionada y casi verde, semejante al moho de la profundidad del lago.

-Papá no me puso ninguna prueba. –se dijo a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo sus manos, en puños duros y blancos como el papel.

Siguió su camino a la sala común, rememorando instantes fugaces en los que Draco Malfoy abrazó al pequeño Scorpius cuando lloraba o cuando su tristeza era más grande que los llantos. Solían ser unidos, de verdad que sí. Jugaban en escobas voladoras a escondidas de Hermione, rompían sus flores buscando tesoros inexistentes, leían historias de sus antepasados por horas, escuchaban susurros de las maldiciones que en ese palacio habían matado a magos, espiaban a medianoche la cicatriz de su madre para no olvidar jamás que los caminos determinaban el final de un capítulo. Buscaban pistas de su hermana perdida.

Hasta que lo arruinó todo. Su sed de venganza, el enojo permanente por no encontrar una simple salida hacia Alexa Malfoy, el irritamiento que provocaba cuando su hermanito preguntaba cosas inocentes, la culpa que lo atormentaba por las noches al oír ese grito chillón de una niña que estaba siendo secuestrada. Todo eso provocó que el dulce primogénito de la familia se convirtiera en la sombra de su antiguo padre, frío desde la médula y sin un deje de amabilidad. Y por muy duro que suene, había perdido el cariño que tenía hacia su madre, hacia esos brazos que lo cuidaban de todo peligro. Carecía del amor incondicional que venía con la sangre de herencia.

Y como esa noche, en la que había decidido el resentimiento como fuente de poder, Scorpius se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro y tomó sus rodillas entre sus brazos para aprisionarse de una cárcel que no tenía llave de salida. Se resignaba a ser libre, mantenía la respiración y contenía en el ambiente un aura de pesadez, signos equivalentes a impedir llorar por insignificantes hechos que lo atormentaban día tras día.

-Te dije que no quiero inscribirme –susurró una voz lejana, quizás del pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Eres muy talentosa, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo –remató otra voz, masculina, y con más volumen–. Ya verás, tu capacidad será asombrosa al lado de Malfoy.

-Por esa razón no quiero entrar, ahora déjame ir a hacer mi ronda. Los prefectos deben estar esperando mi llegada, Mathew.

-Lex, cariño, si te unes para ser guardían, juro que no le diré a Krum de lo tuyo con Wood.

-Mathew, cariño, Orión ya sabe de lo mío con Wood. Así que si me permites, debo hacer mi ronda.

-No me refería a tu hermano, Lex.

-Escucha, Mathew, papá no quiere que entre en el equipo. Dice que Malfoy me lastimará.

-Debes entender que tu potencial es mayor a las decisiones de tu padre. Él está bastante aturdido con la "situación Malfoy" de este colegio. Pero no significa que no puedas hacer tu vida. Piénsalo, Nupcia –terminó diciendo Greengass, volviendo a su habitación.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Malfoy pudo oír con claridad el caminar lento de Krum hacia la entrada de la sala común, donde él se encontraba. Y con mucha astucia, se desplazó hacia la oscuridad, teniendo un amplio panorama de aquella muchacha que se distinguía a kilómetros de distancia. Su cabellera pesada permanecía en una trenza complicada, acompañando el resplandor de sus ojos, helados como el hielo y profundos como un corte. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto se arrastraba entre paredes hasta llegar al mural que separaba la sala de slytherin de las mazmorras, mientras que entre susurros, murmuraba frases contradiciendo lo que su amigo le había advertido.

-Y como me vuelva a decir Nupcia, le meteré la varita por la oreja.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lex Krum partió a sus rondas de prefecto, mientras Scorpius analizaba cada palabra de esa nueva atención que lo matenía despierto siempre. Una vez más, él aseguraba que nada de ella le gustaba ni lo volvía loco, por el contrario era una atracción magnética que lo llevaba a querer cuidarla, a envolverla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir, a tener un poderoso deseo de escuchar su voz.

Nunca le pasaba, ni siquiera con su Rosie Weasley.

* * *

Con grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, Malfoy se disponía a comer de su tazón de cereales allí en el Gran Comedor, mientras esperaba sin ansias el nuevo cronograma de actividades y clases semanales. Comenzaría el último año de la peor manera, con insomnio, aburrimiento, enojo. Y para agregarle más agua al vaso del pesimismo, Potter venía corriendo con gran alegría, sacudiendo entre sus manos un pergamino arrugado y casi a punto de romperse.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos!

-Genial –murmuró Scorpius, mientras le sonreía hipócritamente a su amigo quien, ya sentado, le señalaba el papel.

-¡Scor, lo tenemos! ¡Al fin! Pensé que no iba a lograr que nadie se inscribiera pero…

-Despacio Albus, no tuve una buena noche y no quiero tener que hechizarte para que cierres esa gran boca.

-¿No dormiste? –preguntó su amigo con inocencia–. Pareces haber rondado por todo el castillo en la madrugada. Si yo no fuera Severus al igual que tú, diría que el insomnio es tu nuevo amigo.

-Algo así. Ahora dime, ¿de qué trata ese pergamino?

-Quidditch, jugadores, inscriptos. Mira –le señaló, temblando.

Y allí estaban los nombres, ni más ni menos, los justos para entrar en el nuevo equipo que arrasaría a las demás casas y se llevaría la copa de los mejores jugadores. Por primera vez, en años, esta vez ganarían contra su contrincante mayor, Gryffindor.

Pero lo que Malfoy desconocía a cerca del nerviosismo de su amigo Potter, de sus manos temblorosas, no eran en sí el hecho de tener nuevos jugadores. Sino que, por otro lado, residía en ese papel quizás la nueva pista que los llevaría por distintos caminos, nuevos descubrimientos, misterios que entre las paredes del castillo se escondía para no ser vistos, información que los mismos amigos se mantenían guardados. Y Albus, ese día, pudo entender por qué la gran sospecha de la nueva aparición de aquella Krum. No cualquier Krum. Si es que se podía decir que era Krum.

_Albus Severus Potter_

_Scorpius Severus Malfoy_

_Frederik Goyle_

_Marymoon Nott_

_Carlie Crabbe_

_Mathew Greengass_

_Alexa Nupcia Krum_

Scorpius, por primera vez, estaba ausente. Su mirada fría y sin vida dentro de sus ojos, ahora observaba a su costado, donde una chica rubia y sutil sonreía a su amigo Greengass mientras comía un bocadillo dulce. Ignorante de la situación que se mostraba ante los amigos protagonistas, Krum siguió con su desayuno imaginando una nueva clase con un nuevo profesor y nuevo equipo de quidditch. Y mientras tanto, Malfoy brillaba de emoción con gravedad, descubriendo que algunos secretos se iban acercando a su verdad. A su nueva realidad.

No iba a actuar como en otras ocasiones en las que casi lo iban a echar, sino que esta vez iría despacio, analizando y tomando nota de esa niña que se paseaba ante su persona como si se tratase de una alumna más. Él iba a estar preparado para regresar a su familia con honor y un regalo que animaría a más de un integrante. Estaba listo. Esta vez sí.


	22. Chapter 21

Diría que este capítulo es pie para desatar el conflicto que llevará a más tragedias.

Suerte. Y atención.

* * *

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

Audiencia

Víktor Krum no pudo contener el gemido de miedo ante la gran mazmorra en la que estaba siendo sentenciado. Su amigo Zabini le había advertido, pero él haciendo caso omiso de las palabras huecas de un consejero, arribó al Ministerio de Magia un lunes por la mañana, donde inmediatamente dos guardias lo escoltaron hasta la sala de audiencias, un lugar lúgubre de paredes oscuras y antorchas pequeñas, con gradas a los lados y bancos más altos frente a su asiento. Krum se lamentó mucho no haber seguido los pasos del plan de Zabini, pues ahora se debía aguantar las miradas sospechosas del clan de los salvadores. La familia Potter, Nott, Weasley y sus enemigos principales, la familia Malfoy.

A excepción de la regla, encontró unos ojos color avellana que lo derretían de todo su escudo de hielo. Lo miraba sin entender, con sus cejas lineales frunciendo el ceño y unos labios color rojo, que eran mordidos por hermosos dientes blancos. Sus manos delicadas tomaban las de su esposo buscando apoyo y protección, mientras que su respiración agitada, subía y bajaba su pecho. Ese cuerpo que tenía que haber sido de él, ahora estaba en bando contrario. En la grada que lo juzgaba, que buscaba sospecha alguna para encerrarlo por siempre. Y aunque la amaba, no lo iba a lograr, no iba a arrebatarle su hija. Hermione Granger había decidido en su pasado no elegirlo y por ello, su consecuencia había sido grave; ahora debía aceptarlo y superar la pérdida.

Por un momento, antes del interrogatorio, miró hacia el centro de la sala. Allí residía una grada mayor en el que posaba un asiento de oro y madera, donde se suponía iba el Ministro Shacklebolt. A su alrededor, había un centenar de personas con túnicas negras y rojas, de expresiones curiosas y austeras, que se fijaban en él con lástima, como si supieran que su destino no tenía un buen final.

-Muy bien –comenzó diciendo el Ministro, mientras se sentaba en su silla de oro–, hallándose presente el sospechoso Víktor Krum, podremos empezar la audiencia ¿De acuerdo?

Tanto Harry Potter como Draco Malfoy asintieron, fijos ante el último suspiro de su esperanza, buscando en algún rincón del deseo la respuesta que no iban a conseguir en ese día.

-Audiencia disciplinaria por el presunto delito ante el Decreto de Desaparición de Menores Magos. –el Ministro, fijó su mirada oscura en los ojos de Krum y sonriéndole con sorna, continuó–. Sospechoso número cuarenta y siete, Víktor Krum, residente en Bulgaria, paradero desconocido. Ex jugador de quidditch, reconocido famoso por acompañar a la señora Hermione Granger en los juegos olímpicos realizados en Hogwarts, competidor junto a Harry James Potter. Alumno favorito de un ex mortífago ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Así es –remarcó el acusado, con asco en sus labios.

-Perfecto. Los cargos por los que ha sido notificado es, ante todo, la sospechosa desaparición en la noche del secuestro de Alexa Malfoy, en el castillo Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Ante la deliberación de su acto de presencia en dicho lugar, en dicho tiempo, realizado hace ya más de cinco años, se lo convoca para declararse ante el Wizengamot y justificar su falla de heroísmo.

-Me declaro inocente desde primera instancia –remarcó Krum, mirándolo con odio.

-Todavía no hemos solicitado su palabra para hablar, señor Krum. De hecho, tenemos un protocolo que seguir. Y comenzaremos ahora. ¿Es verdad que recibió una advertencia oficial hace un año del Ministerio por sospecha de sus acciones pasadas?

-Es verdad.

-¿Y es verdad que ingresó al país con ilegalidad en sus papeles de transporte?

-De hecho…

-Por lo tanto sabría usted que tendríamos derecho de confiscar el pasaporte mágico de sus hijos. ¿Cuántos hijos tiene, señor Krum? –preguntó el Ministro, de brazos cruzados, confundiéndolo.

-Dos. Un varón y una mujer.

-Sus nombres son… Weasley, los papeles, por favor –pidió el Ministro a su asistente, Percy Weasley.

Nuestro querido Percy por una milésima de segundos, miró al acusado con total determinación a encontrar a la sobrina de sus hermanos. Y sonriendo de medio lado, le alcanzó unos pergaminos a su jefe, sabiendo que no en vano había hecho una investigación a fondo junto a su jefe durante muchos meses. Agradecía el día en que había encontrado el apoyo de su querido protector.

-Bien, aquí están. Sus nombres son: Orión Krum, de diecisiete años, cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. Excelente jugador de quiddicth según me dijeron, justo como su padre, regular en sus materias y tímido.

-En efecto –respondió el búlgaro, con incomodidad evidente y transpiración, demasiado evidente.

-Lo interesante, señor Krum, radica en su segunda hija. Casualmente llamada Alexa Nupcia Krum. De cabellos claros, piel tersa y blanca, ojos bien parecidos a los de un Malfoy. ¿No le resulta esto un pocó…incómodo? –volvió a preguntar el Ministro, observándolo desde su posición, esperando una respuesta justificada y fuerte.

Krum se tomó unos segundos para encontrar lo que sería la excusa perfecta y poder salvarse de las injurias que algunos de la sala, harían en su contra. Había esperado este momento entre sueños y pensamientos, por mucho tiempo y siempre había estado ingeniando un plan que le rozaría el pellejo por muy poco, pero que haría que él pasara desapercibido e incluso, frente a las narices de los pobres Malfoy, resultara tan obvio como inminente. ¿Y de qué hablábamos con exactitud?

Pues nada más ni nada menos que de ella, la protagonista de este embrollo, la mujer por la que valían las mentiras y las maldades, por esa muchacha poderosa que irradiaba en su alrededor, luz e inocencia. Aunque nadie lo dijera, nuestra pobre Alexa nunca se merecería a esa familia que aún tenía esperanzas, fe en encontrarla sana y salva. Y Krum se lo repetía cada vez que flaqueaba en su posición, porque su nena nunca podría haber soportado la presión de un clan famoso y mediático, su alegría sería como la de un hielo y su porte tan aniñado resultaría de una mezcla entre arrogancia y valentía. La combinación más peligrosa de un mago.

Así que volviendo a la realidad, mientras sus enemigos esperaban con ansias sus palabras, tomó un buen respiro y sonrió irónicamente. Se encogió de hombros como cualquier inocente haría frente a preguntas tontas, miró a su juzgador y respondió:

-Pues estaría muy de acuerdo con usted, señor Ministro. De hecho, esto es más que incómodo, yo diría algo imprudente, viniendo de magos y hechiceras inteligentes como todos ustedes. Pero supongo que, debido a la falta de investigación, deberé aclarar ciertas cuestiones.

-Háganos el humilde favor, señor Krum.

-El resultado de un amor. Así se explica todo esto –remarcó Krum, mirando de sobre manera a su querida Hermione, que le devolvía la mirada con tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó el Ministro, acercándose a la grada.

-Mi hijo es indiscutible, es mi imagen en miniatura y lo crié desde que cumplió un día. Por el contrario, mi hija es igual a su madre, una francesa que desconocía del mundo mágico.

-Una muggle –interrumpió por primera vez, Draco Malfoy, mirándolo con extrema frialdad. Como queriendo calcular cada palabra.

-Exactamente. No me enamoré, voy a decir la verdad, porque mi corazón siempre estuvo destinado a una y solo a una. Pero fue aventura de una noche y de ese fruto, nació mi hija. Decidí que por su bien, debía estar junto a su madre lo máximo que le permitiera la infancia, hasta que cumpliera los once, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo es que su hija terminó de repente en nuestro mundo, si estaba con su madre felizmente? –quiso saber el juez de la corte.

-Su magia. Y el hecho de que su madre se aterroriza hasta el punto de odiar a su sangre.

La mentira iba en buen camino y demasiado natural para el dichoso Krum, que actuaba con su rostro y sus manos para disimular al tono, lo que sería una tragedia familiar. Al parecer, no era el único que escondía sus sentimientos; porque evidentemente, ese Malfoy tampoco se conmocionaba por tal atrocidad y tristeza. Era el más difícil de roer. Y a él quería engañar.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la madre?

-Recordarlo sería tener que volver al pasado, Ministro.

-Y por eso, estás aquí Krum, para recordarnos el pasado –dijo el rubio mayor, casi queriendo comerse al interrogado.

-Draco, por favor –susurró Hermione, tragando sus lágrimas y apretando con fuerza la mano de su marido.

-¿Qué? Hermione, no creas lo que dice. Es un cuento que quiere inventar para distraernos de algo. La pregunta es, ¿de qué quieres distraernos, Krum?

Tanto Malfoy como Krum mantuvieron la fulminación de sus ojos. Ambos hombres fuertes, tanto física como internamente, no permitían debilidad y se incitaban a la lucha permanente. De hecho, en algo podían coincidir y eso era lo que a su vez los volvía indefensos y hasta impotentes; la familia. La necesidad de ser queridos y tener algo a lo que proteger, a lo que volver cuando el mundo es un caos y no hay bienvenida para ellos, ese imperioso deber por lo que trabajan día y noche, por lo que peleaban frente a los peligros inminentes. Los dos eran idénticos en ese sentido, un débil roce, un pequeño susurro en la noche fría, una risa burlona, los volvía desquiciados como si torturaran a sus hijos. Porque eran su fuerte, su muro inquebrantable, ellos los hacían invencibles. Nada más que ellos. Sin embargo, había una fuerza mayor, una energía que los mantenía vivos, que los alimentaba. Y era el amor por una misma persona.

Ese amor los convirtió. Uno en secuestrador. Otro en víctima.

La diferencia radicaba en ella. Y la guerra volvía como el círculo del karma, a golpear a uno y a levantar a otro. A quién, no se sabía, no hasta que el destino marcara el final de esa era, de ese interminable sufrimiento.

-Responda, señor Krum, le han hecho una pregunta. ¿De qué quiere distraernos? Porque hasta ahora no hemos utilizado ningún tipo de poción para obligarlo a decir la verdad, no porque no podamos, sino porque consideramos que su cortesía y su coherencia lo harán ir por el camino recto –sentenció el Ministro, con voz grave.

-No quiero distraer a nadie ni pretendo que me crean. He venido a reclamar mi puesto detrás de la grada, como inocente. Robar un niño es algo monstruoso e inhumano, quien lo hiciere no merece ser llamado persona. Menos un mago. Por eso considero que la falta de respeto se debe a la amenaza. Y el señor Malfoy está amenazado por algo, una fuerza mayor. Pero yo no lo soy –volvió a tomar aire para relajar sus nervios y recordar que todo lo hacía por esa risa angelical que día a día le regalaba su, repetía, su hija–. Mi hija es fruto de una muggle y una sangre pura, es una mestiza. Mitad francesa, mitad búlgara. No es rubia, es castaña, sus ojos no son grises, son azules claros. No va a Hogwarts definitivamente porque nunca volvería al lugar del crimen, donde mi amiga Hermione perdió a su hija. Mi hijo sí va por cortesía de su gran dote para el quidditch y es la única justificación de que atienda a mis necesidades de ser un padre presente.

-Entonces afirma que sus hijos no van al mismo colegio de magia, que por el contrario decide mantener la distancia con Hogwarts.

-Usted lo ha dicho, Ministro. Considero que las pruebas remitentes, no son para nada creíbles.

-¿Por qué ha mantenido a sus hijos ocultos bajo el Ministerio Inglés?

-Porque como se ha declarado, no son ingleses. Y no les debo nada a ustedes. El hecho de pasar por esta frontera ha sido rígidamente necesario, por una emergencia.

-¿Los años de su hija? –interrumpió uno de túnica roja, mirando un papel.

-Cumplirá dieciséis en unos meses. ¿Puedo irme? –desafió Krum, con una mini sonrisa escondida en su rostro de piedra.

La duda en los ojos de los acusadores, persistió desde el momento en que el Ministro pidió consejo a su asistente Weasley sobre el estado actual del último sospechoso de la lista, que tanto Hermione como Draco había realizado durante los siguientes años a la desaparición de su hija. No sólo la duda, sino también la incredulidad por la que los hechos entraban justo con las palabras vibrantes de Víktor Krum, como si estuviesen armadas para encajar. Las preguntas revoloteaban por el aire, confusiones que quedaban en medio de la ruta por querer conocer más acerca de la vida de un acusado que persistía siendo inocente. Un conglomerado de ideas que no transmitían ninguna información que pudiera ser aportada para el avance. Un avance que estaba siendo conducido hacia Alexa Malfoy. No Alexa Nupcia Krum.

-¿Puedo hablar con el señor Krum, Shacklebolt? –dijo sutilmente, Hermione.

-Adelante. No perdemos nada.

El corazón del búlgaro se paralizó por completo y gotas frías comenzaban a caer por su cuello y vértebra, corriendo una carrera por descubrir la faceta que mantenía frente a sus enemigos. Una máscara de mentiras y falsedades propias de una serpiente, escorpión y todo animal venenoso que se pudiera conocer. Se gritaba así mismo que estaba en la miseria, que lo había descubierto y que ya nada podría hacer para salvarse así mismo, para salvar a su hija y a su familia pequeña.

La veía alejarse de Malfoy, la veía caminar con gracia hacia la silla que lo mantenía anclado a la sala de interrogatorios. La observaba embelesado, la manera en como sus ojos se posaban en los viejos de Víktor, como sus hoyuelos delataban la herencia por la que Alexa era conocida. Eran iguales, él no podía negarlo. Madre e hija, en secreto, se parecía más de lo esperado, porque las manos elegantes de ambas pasaban por sus cabellos cuando sus nervios impedían la tranquilidad, porque la intensidad de sus ojos aumentaban sus pupilas al concentrarse o al enojarse, porque las risas marcaba en sus mejillas agujeros femeninos y típicos de una princesa. Porque la sangre inevitablemente, demostraba que ni el mejor impostor podía ocultar una realidad como esa.

Y así, entre segundos de discusión y minutos de caminata, Hermione se acercó –después de casi siete años de reencuentro– al viejo amor que una vez la acompañó a un baile. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de ese hombre y le sonrió de una manera excesivamente diferente a épocas anteriores. Ya no era esa sonrisita dulce de niña, o la de una mujer valiente que ha luchado contra todo tipo de seres malignos, tampoco la de una madre feliz con su familia ideal. Radicalmente, era la de una mujer sufrida, que por todo había pasado, que nunca descansa, que siempre sigue en pie como una leona, defendiendo a sus cachorros. Y esa mujer ya no lo volvía loco, ahora le daba terror, mucho más miedo que su esposo. Porque si esa mujer sonreía así, frente a la tragedia del mundo mágico, entonces su enojo sería aún incluso más grande que la furia del Innombrable.

Maldijo la noche en que decidió hacerle caso a esa Greengass.

-Hola Víktor –susurró ella.

-Hola Hermione –susurró él.

-No vengo a juzgarte, no vengo a querer estar en contra de tu posición. Alguna vez te quise tanto que se me ponían las mejillas rosas y parecía una loca, como tus admiradoras –Víktor río por lo bajo, queriendo matarse y suicidarse, casi en el abismo de confesar la verdad.

-Lindos recuerdos. Ninguna me importaba. Siempre fuiste tú. Incluso cuando estuve con esa muggle, estabas ahí.

-Sabes bien que eso no hace más que ponerme triste. Lamento que te hayamos hecho pasar por esto.

-No Hermione. Basta, no sigas –murmuró él, poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro de su amada. Con tanta delicadeza como se le permitió el temblor–, no merezco tu tristeza. Sólo quiero que dejes de sufrir. De una vez por todas, debes descansar.

-Tú debes entender lo que es tener una hija. –esta vez, su sonrisa fue de anhelación. La más humilde de todas– Uno nunca va a bajar los brazos, no cuando estás esperando recibirla en ellos, abrazarla y oler su aroma, aspirar ese perfume que cuando era chica le ponías en su ropa y en su cabello. Es algo que no se puede explicar, ¿verdad? Es como cuando tu corazón se reparte en pedacitos de acuerdo a tus hijos, no se divide, se expande. A mí me falta uno de esos pedacitos, porque sin él no puedo respirar bien, mi sangre no puedo circular con normalidad. No puedo vivir como quisiera.

Las lágrimas de Krum bajan por su rostro duro rápidamente y chocaban contra la frialdad de esa silla. El nudo de la garganta le impedía tragar, lo golpeaba con fuerza en el interior, como miles de dagas que lo atravesaba con inmensa paciencia. Pues eso, amigos míos, déjenme decirles que es algo llamado culpa. Un sentimiento de pesadez, un hueco negro que te hace querer derrumbarte y nunca levantarte de la cama.

Algo así le pasaba a Víktor Krum, el fiel negociador. El monstruo del que él hablaba en su discurso engañoso.

-Perdón –suplicó Granger, secando esas gotas–. No quise lastimarte.

-Perdón Hermione. Tú no debes disculparte. Perdón, de verdad perdón. No. Yo de verdad me arrepiento. Perdóname.

-Sabes que llorar no es de débiles, amigo mío. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hija, porque este amor que compartimos por nuestros bebés, es lo que nos tiene que fomentar a seguir y nunca rendirse.

Krum sólo pudo asentir. Sólo pudo asentir y disculparse. Sólo pudo decir perdón.

* * *

La audiencia había terminado hacía una hora. El Ministro, con las ganas de repudiarlo, dio por finalizado la sesión de interrogatorio y le indicó la salida al acusado. Mientras tanto, las familias en silencio se marchaban hacia alguna casa donde poder expulsar sus frustraciones y enojos. A excepción de Hermione.

Casi yendo a las chimeneas de la entrada, pudo percatarse de que ese viejo amigo la miraba con pena y tan cerca cómo se podía estar, le saludó con la mano en señal de pacto. Un pacto silencioso de respeto mutuo. Pero al parecer a ese hombre no le bastaba con el saludo lejano, tomando partido de su cercanía corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo para alejarla sin que nadie lo notara, del círculo de Malfoy, el serpiente asesino que la había robado.

Con apuro, le mostró sus dientes y comenzó a amagar queriendo decirle tantas cosas como se le ocurrían. Primero trató de explicarle que no era el enemigo, que en realidad lo hacía todo porque la amaba, luego intentó decirle que quería seguir cerca de ella, más tarde que las esperanzas a veces confundían el camino pero se dio cuenta que ella no aceptaría perder a su nena. Por último, suspiró y largó una pequeña frase que haría de hincapié en semanas más tardes.

-Hermione.

-¿Si?

-A veces el amor te hace hacer cosas de gran locura. Te hace perder la bondad, te hace perder la noción. Pero nunca te hace perder más amor, te hace ganar. Quizás perder a tu hija te sirvió para entender cuanto amabas a tu familia. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Entiendo. Pero no comparto, Víktor –negó Hermione con dulzura– el amor te hace hacer cosas locas, no puedo negarlo, pero uno no pierde la cordura por amor. Pierde la cordura por obsesión. El amor es honesto, es frágil, es tierno e inocente. Perder a Alexa no me hizo fuerte ni tampoco me hizo querer más a los otros. Por el contrario, junto con ella, se fueron muchas otras cualidades. Y sólo deseo tenerla en casa, otra vez.

-Tu hija volverá, Mione. Yo sé que sí.

La gran leona le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a partir, dando por finalizado una conversación que la hacía deprimir más que lo deseaba, no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo.

-Mi hija me hace recordar mucho a ti. Intrépida e inteligente. Suele decirme que bajar de un árbol es peligroso si no está su papá. Algún día te la presentaré.

De repente y con misterio, Hermione comenzó a llorar, en silencio y sin percatarse de ello. No se volteó a mirarlo, sólo siguió su camino a los brazos de Draco que la esperaban para apretujarla en su pecho y no dejarla ir nunca. Se amaban y de eso no había duda, pero a veces no bastaba para hacerla a ella feliz.

Se necesitaba perseverancia y tiempo.

* * *

_Esto va en honor a todos esos comentarios que recibo a diario, que me inspiran a mostrarles esos sentimientos que ustedes reviven cuando leen estos capítulos._


	23. Chapter 22

CAPITULO VEINTIDOS

Hola, de nuevo.

* * *

Alexa. Alexa. Alexa.

Su nombre era Alexa.

Ella, esa chica de mirada quisquillosa y de andar sombrío que no paraba de llamarle la atención, se llamaba Alexa.

Y si bien también llevaba el apellido Krum, no había más coincidencias que las de ese papel. Si es que al destino se lo podía atribuir como una mera coincidencia, un cruce entre Scorpius. Y Alexa.

Por fin sabía su nombre.

Nuevamente, Scorpius había descubierto otra cosa que sucedía con misterio dentro de esa vida de los Krum, que tan secretamente se preservaba de los ingleses. La pregunta. La magnífica incógnita, se hallaba allí. ¿Era ella una Krum verdaderamente? ¿Esa rubia, slytherin, callada y atrevida, era parte de los húngaros, famosos por su bestialidad y la tez bronceada de sus cuerpos? ¿No delataba su porte y su físico, ese aspecto típico de los ingleses, de los magos de buena sangre?

Y aunque aún no tenía las pruebas suficientes como para sospechar, ni mucho menos como para declarar a medio mundo mágico que él estaría en camino de descubrir la verdad, el mayor de los hijos Malfoy comenzaba a tener serias dudas con respecto a temas que lo atravesaban, en el castillo Hogwarts. Y una de ellas estaba frente a sus ojos, frente a sus narices, practicando en el mismo espacio, un deporte que ambos tenían como pasión. A unos metros de distancia nada más, esa Alexa Nupcia Krum se desplazaba por el campo de quidditch como si el viento la llevara sola, entre medio de los demás jugadores que buscaban golpearla y detener su andar tan ligero y rápido. Era una estrella fugaz que sin ser vista, iba directo a su objetivo, una pequeña bola de oro que volaba, la snitch dorada.

Casi de improviso, atendió a ciertos detalles que antes no se había siquiera detenido a comprobar, por miedo a estar cegado en la desesperación por encontrar una salida hacia la felicidad completa. Pequeñas características que los asemejaban. Como su cabello, tan claro y de un oro realmente extravagante, propio de pocas familias aristócratas como la suya; y es que realmente asustaba, por lo menos a su parecer, la manera en el que las correntadas de aire disparaban contra sus cabellos moviéndolos de una manera sensualmente peligrosa, haciendo bucles en ellos y saludándolo, incitándolo a querer saber más. Mientras tanto, algunos mechones se interponían entre sus mejillas, rojas por el frío y por la adrenalina que corría en sus venas, y quizás quitándole la vista necesaria para enganchar justo en el blanco. Y eran sus ojos los que gritaban su nombre.

Alexa.

Ojos tan azules como cristalinos, casi torciéndose en una tonalidad miel cerca del medio, teniendo en cuenta la perspectiva en que se podía ver. Porque desde allí, en el suelo del campo, Scorpius no distinguía de azul o marrón. Algo que era mágico. Sí señores. Mágico.

Daba vuelta su escoba como si fuera un juguete de plástico, en el aire se desvanecía siendo parte de la atmósfera y volvía a retomar su color material una vez que su dueña lo detenía por mínimos segundos. Nadie lo notaba, creían por minutos que ella podía obtener el don de flotar y utilizarlo sin la necesidad de una escoba corredora, perfecta para los jugadores profesionales. Sin embargo, sus movimientos llenos de gracia estaban al perfecto cuidado de la mente calculadora, propios de su padre que quizás le había enseñado, y nadie podía desconcentrarla de sus jugadas. Sus pupilas profundas y de una mirada punzante adquirían la precisión de un matemático y nada, ni una Bludger que iba directo a su cabeza, obtenía su atención; porque en un instante ella se volteaba hacia el piso y tras un segundo, volvía a su antigua postura.

Desde el punto de vista objetivo, Scorpius creía que eso era ventajoso para su equipo, que hacía ya bastantes años que perdía la copa final. Pero él era incapaz de pensar de esa manera, después de todo era un Malfoy.

-Debemos tenerla hermano, es genial jugando. Tan sólo mira como en tres segundos se da vuelta completamente y vuelve a retomar el lugar que le corresponde. No creo que nadie pueda romper ese récord, dado que además su padre es un excelente exjugador. Sacando también de contexto el hecho de que es perfecta, mira su cuerpo. Me enamoré, amigo, de verdad que me enamoré –dijo su amigo Albus, con increíble capacidad de recepción. Eso o era un fanático de quidditch.

-Albus, tú te enamoras cada medio minuto. Además, no creo que sea tan buena. Sólo porque su padre le ha estado insistiendo en que mejorara para ser la próxima jugadora de su equipo –insistió Marymoon, celosa y cabizbaja–. Si se llega a enterar que su "bebé" está siquiera probando en Hogwarts, creo que la mataría.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Nott? ¿Acaso ya te presentaron en la familia? ¿Estás organizando tu próxima boda? -preguntó Malfoy con cierto sarcasmo, queriendo cerrar la bocota de esa muchacha de un golpe– Mejor aún. Seguro que tu noviecito Krum te ha insistido en que espiaras a su hermana para luego acusarle al papito.

-Sí que eres un imbécil, Malfoy –respondió ella, levantándose de la banca con gran parsimonia– ¿Por qué no mejor te consigues una novia tú, para que puedas bajarte de esos aires en los que estás? Y controla que no sea una Weasley porque podrías recibir una buena golpiza, otra vez.

-Marymoon, ya cállate –susurró Albus, mirándola con preocupación.

Malfoy, con impulso de un animal, se levantó con la esperanza de agarrar a su ex novia y poder tirarla desde la altura en la que se encontraba, sólo para experimentar la gran determinación de una Nott al caerse. Y no obstante, sólo lo detuvo el grito de victoria que había salido de los labios de esa bruja de gran dote para el quidditch.

Volvió a mirar a Nott y le sonrió con falsedad, esperando asustarla como le encantaba a él.

-Dime algo, Marymoon, esa chica es tu cuñada. ¿Verdad?

-Será mi cuñada el día en que me case con Orión, Scor –respondió su compañera, con igual sonrisa e igual postura.

-Y ¿Cómo es su nombre?

-Lex –dijo con normalidad, sin entender muy bien a dónde apuntaba su ex.

-No, no. ¿Cómo se llama?

-La conozco por Lex, así le decimos todos. Por lo menos desde que entré a su grupo.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso? ¿Acaso ya no te sientes conforme con nosotros? –interrumpió Potter, siempre tan cariñoso y dulce.

-Déjate de tonterías Potter, sabes bien que su grupo es como una reunión de mortífagos cada vez que estoy cerca. Claro que no me siento conforme con ustedes. De hecho, muy pocos lo están.

Scorpius Malfoy, el primer hijo de uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos que aún existían en ese último siglo, mordió su lengua para no maldecir a la que alguna vez fue su novia pasantera, con la que compartió no sólo cama sino también intereses y lugares de los que ocultarse cuando la sangre era más fuerte que sus sentimientos. A veces la desconocía y le agarraba en su garganta un nudo de impotencia, que lo hacía débil a las fuertes palabras de Marymoon, un pequeño niño que lloraba cuando esa chica de fuerte carácter lo fulminaba con la mirada o le tiraba indirectas por medio de su cuerpo, queriendo alejarse de él. Menospreciando su antigua relación, él no tenía otra oportunidad para poder pedirle disculpas, entonces debía actuar con frialdad y demostrarle quién era allí el que mandaba.

Muy dentro de su corazón, aún seguía sintiendo cosas por ella. No era amor de piel, ni amor a primera vista, sino ese amor que se le tiene a alguien con la que atravesó momentos que nadie podría. Estaba enamorado de la fortaleza de esa adolescente, de la crianza con la que ella rompía muros diferenciales con magos de otra clase social, de ese determinismo que se plantaba frente a sus padres para decirles no. Era una excelente seguidora, leal y siempre atenta, y por ello odiaba tenerla como enemiga, porque era mucho peor. Tenaz. Siempre jugando.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada Malfoy? Mi padre también era un mortífago, sé de lo que hablo.

-No –contestó él tajante, recordando que su verdadera misión ese día era descubrir más acerca de Krum, no discutir con ex novia–, tu padre no era un mortífago. Nunca lo fue.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema, ¿no creen? Fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y no es tan importante…

-Qué lástima por ti, Albus, que no puedas entender. –le inquirió Nott, con lágrimas en los ojos y maldad en su respiración– Lo que para ti es mucho tiempo, a mí eso no me cambia el hecho de que mi vida tiene que girar alrededor de personas que tuvieron que ver en algo con la guerra. Y sí es importante, es demasiado importante porque nunca puedo interactuar con magos de mi edad que estén exentos de la realidad de un pasado.

-El pasado te hace quién eres, Marymoon. Eso lo ha dicho tu padre. –acotó Malfoy, sin dejar de mirar a su querida amiga y recordar las veces que la había hecho llorar.

-Bueno, mi padre no tiene idea de lo que es vivir bajo el pleno resplandor de aquellos que aman juzgarnos… y si me preguntan por qué estoy con Krum…

-¡Eres tan ilusa! –gritó de repente él rubio mayor, levantándose de su banco para tomar los brazos de Marymoon con suavidad y acercarla a su cuerpo. En un murmullo casi audible, le mostró cariño. Un cariño que ya estaba casi muerto, a ojos de la bruja– No me importa con quien estés, no interesa la circunstancia en la que te encuentres con un chico, siempre y cuando te trate como yo nunca pude. Krum puede ser un chico lejano con respecto a temas de la guerra, ajeno a nuestras familias. Pero eso no quita de lado lo malo de su persona, no es de fiar. No es de fiar, porque su padre ha sido un traidor que nunca quiso contribuir con nuestra causa.

Nott esta vez sonrió con melancolía, alejándose del agarre de Malfoy lentamente, como desligándose para siempre de algo que los unía. La tristeza.

-No Scorpius, no todo gira en dirección a lo que te pasó. Y es hora de que vayas entendiendo eso. Porque Krum no ha ayudado a tus padres pero no porque él no quisiera, sino porque también tenía una familia a la que cuidar.

-Eso no es verdad, Nott. Él no tiene familia.

-Sí lo tiene, Scorpius. Tu causa no es tan importante para otros. Y para él, menos.

-Yo mejor me voy –Albus, alargando la última consonante, miró a la pareja de ex novios y sonrió con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno, corriendo hacia la dirección contraria con el único objetivo de desaparecer.

-Yo también me voy, no tengo nada que hacer acá con alguien que nunca tuvo consideración.

-Malfoy no digas eso nunca más, porque yo más que nadie te ayudé. ¡Dejé que mi padre desapareciera de mi infancia para buscar a tu hermana!

Casi al momento en que su gritó finalizó, se escuchó un relámpago caer a la tierra. Y eso sólo podía anunciar una cosa.

Lluvia.

* * *

Las duchas, llenas de vapor y con el típico aroma a invierno quemado, dejaban caer cascadas de agua por los cuerpos transpirados del grupo de jugadores de slytherin quienes, cansados y sin una gota de energía, se dejaban llevar por la tranquilidad del silencio.

Fuera de estas, Alexa se ataba los cordones de sus zapatos mientras escuchaba las parsimonias de su amigo Greengass, siempre tan guapo y bien vestido. Él, mirando la caída de esos cabellos de oro, se distrajo por un momento y acotó algo tan extraño como el día en que aceptó entrar a un equipo peligroso y sucio:

-Deberías hacerte un cambio de look. Ya sabes, ese pelo es demasiado común. Típico de una niñata virgen.

Alexa sólo atinó a reírse por lo bajo, terminando de secar sus mechones bañados en gotas de agua. Más tarde se colocó por encima de los hombros, su amada capa de slytherin y volvió a echarle un vistazo a Mathew.

-Sabes bien que no soy virgen. Pero creo que tienes razón, Mathew. Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo contigo. ¿Serías capaz de ayudarme?

-¡Obvio que sí, querida! Es más, si lo deseas, puedo hablar con mi estilista para que te busque un buen estilo. Uno que te haga quedar como de la realeza.

-Eres increíble, amigo mío –susurró ella por lo bajo.

De repente y así como así, tan rápido como la brisa que entró y salió, Mathew dejó de sonreír y de imaginar el nuevo corte de su amigo, miró con seriedad a la persona que se encontraba de espaldas a Lex y bufó. Simple eran sus acciones en ese momento, besó la frente de la muchachita y partió hacia el castillo, queriendo llevarse consigo a la amiga que siempre lo había aguantado en sus hazañas de locura. En el transcurso de su adiós, Lex mantuvo su cabeza gacha terminando de alisar el abrigo que la mantenía calentita del frío de afuera, sin percatarse de la presencia de Malfoy, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, hipnotizado y nervioso.

-¿Krum? –preguntó él, llamando su atención.

Lex se irguió para luego tomar asiento en esas bancas duras del vestuario y mirarlo. Con cansancio e inocencia.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Sólo serán unos minutos.

-¿Pasó algo con mis jugadas? –Scorpius tomó asiento junto a ella y negó, casi, casi sonriente.

-No, en absoluto. Eres demasiado buena para aplicar algún comentario en tus movimientos. Se nota que lo llevas en la sangre. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Te escucho.

-Como sabrás, el equipo de gryffindor tiene muy buenos jugadores. James Potter, los hermanos Wood, Rose Weasley, el español Torres, la pequeña Potter.

-Mi hermano.

-Exacto. Yo, más que nada, quería saber si tú estás de acuerdo con esa situación. Es decir, no puedo permitirme ningún error en el equipo. Este año debemos ganar.

-Entiendo.

-Si Orión es un problema para ti y sientes que teniéndolo como oponente será peor, creo que deberíamos buscar la manera de jugar partidos en los que él no participe.

-Malfoy, escucha –lo interrumpió Lex, alimentándose de la mirada tranquila de su capitán–. Que mi hermano sea gryffindor ya es un problema para mí, pero tengo la necesidad interior de honrar a slytherin y si debo jugar contra él, no dudaré ni un segundo.

-Pero no te has planteado la reacción de tu… hermano. Él no sólo se volvería loco, si sabe que juegas con su peor enemigo, te mataría.

-Él no me va a matar, Malfoy, no seas exagerado. Le molestará, no tengo duda de eso, pero esto va más allá de nosotros. Es mi casa, es mi sangre.

La intimidad de esos dos parecía resurgir de un fénix. No había tensión, no había miradas de recelo, tampoco apariencias que mantener. Sus palabras parecían compenetrarse, tenían un magnetismo que las iba uniendo en un tejido. La cercanía les reflejaba un ambiente de paz, algo que ellos llamaban hogar.

Y si bien ella no podía entender, él supo en ese instante de silencio, que no había nada de incomodidad. Que ello no podía ser simple encuentro entre compañeros, sus almas estaban aplacadas por la neutralidad de la razón. Frialdad entre ellos, claro que sí, ¿Entendimiento? Se entendían, eso estaba claro como el agua.

-Ya que estamos hablando de todo esto, creo que te debo una disculpa. Empezamos mal desde un principio y ni siquiera nos conocemos, lo lamento –dijo Scorpius, con una sonrisa de lado y la vista, en el piso. Tras un segundo, sintió una corriente explosiva en su mano. El contacto de la suave palma de Lex en la suya, en señal de apoyo.

\- Soy Alexa –respondió ella, asintiendo a la mirada de su nuevo amigo– pero mis amigos me dicen Lex.

-¿Lex? ¿No te gusta tu nombre verdadero?

-Mi padre dice que nunca debo llamarme por ese nombre, dice que significa más de lo que en verdad es.

-Tu padre tiene mucha razón. Lex, puedes decirme Scorpius.

-Scor. Me gusta más así.


	24. Chapter 23

Para mí, uno de los mejores capítulos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES

Faith

La lluvia era un intermitente. Y su caída, casi tan devastadora como la pólvora. El viento la acompañaba y lastimaba todo animal que osaba a querer pasar entre las gotas puras y cristalinas, de una de las peores mañanas del año. Las nubes, de un tono gris oscuro, se corrían siguiendo un camino peligroso entre picos y lomadas; arrojaban sus lamentos perezosos a miles de metros de distancia que, lentamente, se convertían en granizo. Y allí, entre las montañas búlgaras cubiertas de nieve y hielo, se atisbó el reflejo de un ventanal que todo lo observaba y todo lo disfrutaba. Desde la cumbre de uno de los tantos precipicios, se alzaba quizás el más impotente castillo, con incrustaciones góticas y terminaciones amenazantes para aquel que quería derribarlo.

No era tarea fácil llegar hasta él y admitiendo que la naturaleza ayudaba en su reparo, como el camuflaje de un oso polar, concluía siendo imposible para un muggle, poder acceder a semejante vista y ubicación. Desde lo alto, un águila vigilaba los grandes vidrios que separaban la calidez del interior, con el frío del invierno. Ventanas altas y con pesadas cortinas que las cubrían para una mejor privacidad, implícitamente imponían la orden del silencio y de la mayor libertad de movimiento que había entre esos terrenos, donde el único intruso podía llegar a ser un débil animal escapando de la cadena alimenticia que exigía cumplir su destino. Lo que nadie sabía, lo que nadie se atrevía a investigar radicaba en aquello que tanto querían mantener lejos de las miradas quisquillosas. ¿Qué se quería guardar en secreto? ¿Tan lejos debía de estar, de la sociedad mágica, de todo humano?

Desde la percepción de Krum, así resultaba. De algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, era de la magnitud de su hogar, construida a pulmón por una varita insignificante. Un mafioso que para ocultar el verdadero motivo de su huida, había mandado a alzar un palacio en el que su hija pudiera crecer libremente y segura de que nadie la buscara, de que se olvidaran de su existencia, algo que le costó más de una vida, quitando de lado también la pérdida completa de la confianza, la fe, la esperanza. Porque, después de todo, Víktor Krum solamente quería tener paz, consiguiéndola en su biblioteca principal, con el fuego calentando el ambiente y su vaso de alcohol, fiel a sus venas y a su humor pésimo.

Ese día, nada era excepción. En una mesa redonda que reposaba en la esquina olvidada de la habitación, la varita vieja descansaba de los hechizos que Krum realizaba a diario para resguardar su castillo. Al lado de esta, el pergamino de algún Malfoy desesperado por encontrar a su hermana, de a poco perdía el color de la tinta, haciendo que fuera difícil de entender el contexto. Un contexto que, déjenme decirles, resaltaba el lenguaje arcaico y formal de un niño de once años que, más que alumno, parecía ser escritor de miles de novelas dramáticas. Y sólo el amo de semejante estructura, podía reírse de semejantes emociones que rebalsaban en la carta. Reír antes de desesperarse por la inteligencia de quien podría derrotarlo en algún futuro. No muy lejos de la mesa, el ingenioso Zabinni se disponía a observar los movimientos de su aliado, con un una mano en su mentón y otra descansando en el respaldo del sillón verde. Ciertas veces se preguntaba por la cordura de este, que inconscientemente había llevado una vida completa de planes y rutinas, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente cada vez que algo amenazaba romper su esquema, y a eso agregando las valientes aventuras de sus niños, que ahora no tan niños podían entender más lo que su ferviente padre ocultaba. Pero entonces, el astuto slytherin carecía de recursos para ayudar y se mantenía al margen, asintiendo cuando una misión debía ser atendida y suspirando, cuando las locuras de Krum se volvían gritos desesperados y vidrios rotos por doquier.

Una vez más, nada era excepción ese mañana nevada. Uno dando vueltas por el aposento, otro agregando más dolor a la llaga, el fuego tirando chispas y cartas que contenían información valiosa sobre los movimientos de Alexa Krum.

Porque Alexa Krum no era una Malfoy y nunca lo sería.

-¿Ahora dirás que la culpa es de slytherin, por convocar a una niña tan buena como su padre a querer jugar en el equipo?

-¡Yo soy el padre! –exclamó el búlgaro, hirviendo en cólera.

-Nunca dije lo contrario, amigo mío. –Contestó, Zabinni en un tono suave y susurrante–, pero no puedes evitar ciertas acciones que te exceden. El hecho de que Alexa juegue en el mismo equipo que Malfoy, sólo es una coincidencia. Y eso podemos usarlo a nuestro favor.

-No existen las coincidencias. El destino, Zabinni, el destino está pasando factura por lo todo lo que hice –murmuró su amigo, hipnotizado por las llamas que bailaban una canción de suspenso. La mente flaqueada y sus hombros caídos, demostraron que la convicción de su eterno objetivo se iba convirtiendo en malas pasadas.

Zabinni se levantó de golpe, con el ceño fruncido y las palmas, hechas puños.

-No estarás arrepentido por todo lo que estos años estuvimos construyendo ¿Verdad? Porque déjame recordarte, la venganza por Malfoy iba a implicar detalles mayores como estos. Piedras en el camino que debíamos recoger y guardar. Todo tiene un costo Krum, tú lo sabías.

-Tú nunca ayudaste, Zabinni. Nunca te atreviste a escapar, a evitar que Hermione fuera tras su hija. Yo hice todo el trabajo sucio.

-Porque en ese momento, no podía. ¡¿Cómo pretendías que te echara una mano cuando por tu propia cuenta, decidiste actuar?! Además, estaba con el séquito de Draco y una mínima distracción, hubiera echado por la borda el arduo trabajo.

Hubo un instante de silencio. El rechinar de dientes que venía de afuera golpeaba las ventanas con estruendos casi fantasmagóricos, dejando que la tensión de adentro abriera paso a esas respuestas que ambos aliados esperaban oír. Mientras Blaise Zabinni respiraba con agitación, nuestro querido y malvado padre, permitía que su mirada volara al calor del rojo carmesí y su imaginación, a un nuevo plan que los salvara del estanque del cual no podían salir.

-¿Alexa es una piedra, Zabinni? ¿Ella es el detalle que atendimos esa noche? –Tras un intercambio de miradas, Víktor siguió con su monólogo–. No me arrepiento por lo que hice, esa muchacha es mi hija, es la permanente imagen de un pecado que no será perdonado por ningún mago. Pero valió la pena, valió la pena secuestrarla. Y no vamos a caer ahora que estamos en la cúspide de nuestro éxito.

-Sea lo que sea, ese plan salió de tu cerebro, Krum. Nosotros no teníamos pensado hacer tal barbaridad, lo esencial era venganza. No raptar un crío, un cachorro de león. Por más que vayamos ganando la batalla, todavía falta la guerra. Y sí, ya que me lo preguntas, tu hija fue y es una piedra constante que nos hace caer y lastimarnos.

-Malfoy no es ningún león, idiota. Y mi hija, no es su cachorra.

-Pero su madre sí. Y hasta lo que pude estudiar cuando estaba en África, nunca, NUNCA Krum, debes acercarte a los hijos de las leonas. Sólo un desquiciado como tú tendría las agallas para tomar y correr. Repito, esta guerra de ideologías y venganza, sólo llevará a una derrota. Y temo que nos hallemos del lado equivocado.

-Pasaron años. Y nunca lo notaron. Y todo, porque ingeniamos pequeñas cosas que son de gran vitalidad para nuestro propósito. Lo que queda ahora son simples estadísticas, pensar y repensar y volver a actuar. Estoy seguro de que….

-¡Alto ahí!

-Pero…

-¡Krum, eso es!

La fuerza con la que su aliado impuso la pausa a las palabras de Krum, no sólo detuvo su andar sino también todo movimiento del exterior; el viento se detuvo y sus gritos dejaron de oírse, la lluvia de nieve buscó otro rumbo y el ruido del águila, se desvaneció. El grito sorprendente de una voz que siempre solía ser tranquila y serpenteante, de repente transformó el aura pantanosa en una iluminación de ideas y recuerdos que llevaban al mejor resultado de una ecuación. Tanto el búlgaro ex jugador de quidditch, como el mortífago que alguna vez escapó con ayuda de Draco Malfoy, abrieron sus mentes al punto clave de la historia, lo que marcaría un antes y después de la trágica vida de Alexa Nupcia Krum. Porque eso sería lo que a ella la ocultaría de la vista ajena, lo que la mantendría al margen de todo andar social. Un pequeño objeto que la disfrazaba a ojos de otros magos.

-El collar –susurró Blaise, mirando al piso, tratando de encontrar alguna pista allí abajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Todo este tiempo, desde que la descubrieron. Desde que sospecharon de ti… no fue por nuestra distracción o tus descuidos.

-No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.

-Este palacio habla de más, Víktor Krum. –Esta vez, lo miró a los ojos y su determinación, calló toda incógnita que reposaba en el aire–Tu hija dejó de usar el collar.

-Es imposible, se lo vi el último día.

-¿Y hace cuánto fue eso?

De repente una ráfaga que venía corriendo desde la puerta de entrada, se coló por las rendijas y apagó el fuego poderoso de una mañana escalofriante. Y entre la oscuridad de las paredes, un murmullo atrajo la atención de los aliados. Ninguno temía, pero la expectación de la curiosidad atraía todo tipo de pensamientos y ninguno era positivo.

-Averigua dónde demonios está ese collar. Sin él, estamos perdidos.

-No puede estar muy lejos, seguro que en su habitación...

-El collar no está aquí, sino ya lo hubiéramos encontrado. Alguien más lo tiene, es la única opción que se me ocurre. Es demasiado poderoso y mantener todo un hechizo en un pequeño colgante, atraería otras miradas. No queremos que nadie se entere.

-Ahora mismo, mandaré una carta a Orión. Él nos ayudará.

-Estoy seguro de eso.

El mago de túnica esmeralda caminó hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, pero antes de irse, volteó su vista al aliado que tan perdido se encontraba.

-Sin nuestra arma, encontrarán a Alexa. Debemos apurar algunos planes.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. No quiero que me asesinen por tu incompetencia Víktor Krum. Ruega a Merlín a que el collar no esté en manos de ningún Malfoy.

* * *

Scorpius, casi por primera vez, sonrió de manera genuina. Sus dientes blancos se reflejaban en el iris de Alexa, tirando un brillo de felicidad pura. Que se detuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Malfoy! –gritaba una muchacha desde afuera, agitada y temerosamente.

-¿Te están llamando? –preguntó Lex, curiosa.

-Sí, es Marymoon. Seguro que me está buscando por lo del partido.

-¿No le gustó mi práctica?

-En absoluto, tú ya estas dentro. Ella no es la capitana de este…

-¡Malfoy! –volvió a exclamar Marymoon, cada vez más cerca.

Como si hubiera sido una invocación, la niña Nott apareció en la carpa con la mirada distorsionada y gotas de sudor por todo su rostro que, congestionado por el frío y la rapidez de su andar, delataba tintes rosados. Se acercó como pudo a la banqueta para tomar aire y señalar con dedos temblorosos, las afueras del campo de quidditch.

-Están…viniendo, apúrense.

-¿Quién viene? –preguntó Scorpius con tono aburrido.

-Lex, tu hermano. –Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y miró a su cuñada, que sin entender, la escuchaba– se enteró de tu práctica en el equipo gracias a tu noviecito Wood. Viene en camino a llevarte y…

-¿Y? Marymoon no esperes que el drama de tus novelas sea igual en la vida real. Rápido y conciso por favor –intervino Malfoy, fastidiado. Tomó la varita de su túnica mientras esperaba que su ex novia fuera capaz de reunir todo el aire posible y explicar con propiedad, la situación. En el medio de esto, nuestro rubio protagonista sólo pudo contener la rabia, sosteniendo con fuerza su centro de poder.

-Orión dice que esto, fue idea tuya. Y me dijo que te advirtiera.

-¡JA! Ahora él viene con autoridad para advertirme –ironizó, tirando de sus cabellos desesperado.

-Malfoy, tranquilo, yo hablaré con mi hermano. Debe ser un error.

-¡De él, no me sorprende nada, Krum!

-¿Ahora soy Krum? Creo que hace unos minutos, era Lex para ti –puntualizó Alexa, cruzándose de brazos. Gesto que rememoraba su hermano, cuando Hermione se enfadaba.

-Tengo una mejor idea, antes de gritarnos entre nosotros –interrumpió Marymoon–, iremos Lex y yo al campo de quidditch y esperaremos al grupo de imbéciles que sigue a mi novio, para evitar que nos castiguen. Lo convenceremos de que no es nada grave y luego, sólo luego, tú podrás hacer tu actuación de chico malo.

-No lo harán, no necesito que un par de niñas me respalden. Puedo apañármelas sin ustedes.

-No queremos ayudarte, Malfoy. Marymoon tiene razón, si él se acerca a ti sin antes escuchar nuestra explicación, los resultados no serán nada beneficiosos para los puntos de nuestra casa. Debemos pensar en frío.

Pensar en frío. Algo que Scorpius Malfoy nunca había podido hacer bien, ni siquiera cuando su padre lo entrenaba desde pequeño para ser un buen jugador.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Conozco a mi hermano a la perfección, sé que él escuchará lo que tenga que decir –Volvió a remarcar Alexa, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Scorpius, que hasta ese momento se había negado a seguir el proyecto de ellas, dejó de acatar. Sin detener el andar de las dos mujeres slytherin que tan apuradas salían al encuentro, se sentó por fin obedeciendo la terrible idea de esperar. Porque esperar significaría que todos sus fantasmas iban a ser libres de atravesar su corazón y llegar a la conciencia, que cada día rompía más sus fuertes muros. Porque no podía evitar escuchar el rechinar de una silla en su mente, que se balanceaba entre Alexa y Lex Krum. Era como una lámpara que se movía entre las tinieblas alumbrando un rostro y luego el otro, con ayuda de Orión que le sonreía, mostrando afilados colmillos.

Sin querer, había asumido que algo entre esos hermanos no cuadraba a la perfección, que era inevitable preguntarse de dónde venía el parecido. Cualquier persona normal, los hubiera confundido con otra cosa que no fuera el lazo de hermandad y tanto así, que Malfoy se esperanzaba de algún poder encontrar la verdad. Entonces pensó. Nunca nadie lo había detenido al acatamiento de una orden, ni sus padres, ni sus abuelos, ni sus tíos. Él era de los que conducían sus propios pensamientos sin importar lo que el resto le pudiera imponer, en cambio y por el otro lado, sus pasos seguían una sincronización espiritual guiada por la percepción de su alma. De su sexto sentido. Y en ese momento, ese sexto sentido le decía que tenía que levantarse y defender a sus compañeras, quizás con un sentido más profundo que el del sólo compañerismo. Con rapidez agarró un abrigo y salió, destino al grupo de magos que discutían a lo lejos.

Se notaba mucho la diferencia en cuanto a grupos se distribuían por el campo. Uno grande, estaba vestido de rojo y en su mayoría, eran hombres. El otro, sólo constaba de esas dos brujas, que parecían querer tomar la batalla contra todos los que estaban en su contra. Y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Malfoy pudo escuchar el horrible desenlace de los Krum:

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mis deseos!

-¡Pero soy el mayor y mi deber es cuidarte! ¡Y si digo que no jugarás, no lo harás!

-Creo que no deberías discutirlo aquí, Orión. No es su turno y pueden quitarles puntos –intervino Marymoon, queriendo tomar el brazo de su novio entre sus manos, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Hey! ¡No empujes a tu novia! ¡¿Así quieres que te obedezca?! ¡No iré con alguien tan machista y repulsivo como tú! –gritó Alexa, llorando entre gritos y enojos.

-Y pensar que antes Marymoon tenía buen gusto –interrumpió Malfoy, sonriendo con falsedad al enemigo que tenía en sus manos, la voluntad de sus compañeras. Y eso, lo volvía aún más agresivo.

Tanto Nott como Lex dirigieron sus miradas al capitán de su equipo, que se contenía a unos cuantos pasos de la pelea, para no lastimar a ningún gryffindor. Y ellas hubieran ido a su lado, hubieran salido corriendo a estar bajo el mando de un justo muchacho capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino. Pero a veces la decisión de una mujer, podía tomar muchos cauces. Y algunos no llevarían al mar abierto.

Alexa, cabizbaja, suspiró para acercarse a su hermano y dejar que sus deseos fueran pisados por la gran voz masculina. Marymoon negó, para alejar a su Scorpius del conflicto.

-Malfoy –saludó Orión con veneno en sus labios carnosos–, desde el principio fuiste tú. No vas a lograr que mi hermana juegue en mi contra.

-Ah, con que esa era la razón de tu enojo. No quieres que ella juegue con mi equipo, no porque sea slytherin, sino porque tienes miedo que en la competencia, te gane de mano. Algo que, es casi probable. Me atrevería a decir a que es mucho mejor que tú.

-No lo escuches, Orión. Ya está, de verdad entendí. No peleemos –rogó Lex, abrazando a su hermano, apretando su cuerpo con el de él. Sólo para evitar que aquellos dos hombres, tan importantes para su alma, se batieran en pelea.

-No voy a caer en tu juego, estúpida serpiente. Pero no vas a llevarte a mi hermana contigo.

-¿Tu hermana? ¿De verdad lo es, Krum? –preguntó Scorpius, con ese deseo fatal de poder encontrar un por qué a sus preguntas tormentosas. Algo que salió de su más profundo deseo. Entender.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Orión, basta, vamos. Quiero irme –susurró Lex, otra vez.

-¿Quieres irte, ahora que puedo tener una charla con tu capitán? –ironizó su hermano, arrugando la nariz y apretando con mucha fuerza las muñecas de Lex. De repente, la soltó y se alejó, con objetivo hacia el rubio slytherin– Wood, lleva a tu novia lejos y cuida un poco más su relación, no quiero que termine siendo una serpiente hecha y derecha.

-Ella puede cuidarse sola, compañero –murmuró su cuñado, tan bajo para que sólo Orión fuera capaz de oír.

Rudik, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido detrás del grupo, se acercó a su novia con solemne seriedad. Ambos sabían que esto no iba a terminar bien, por lo que agarrados de la mano, partieron hacia el castillo y, ninguno se fijó en la disputa que continuaba. Ni él verificó que sus amigos estuvieran bien, ni ella confirmó la mirada profunda que Malfoy le estaba mandando. Esas miradas de preocupación cuando uno parte del lugar seguro.

-¿Bien? Ya conseguiste lo que querías Orión, ahora vete. Tenemos una práctica que continuar.

Orión observó a su novia, entendiendo que ella estaba más que enojada. Y no le importó, por primera vez.

-Era muy obvio, Marymoon. Me lo esperaba de mi novia.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué era obvio? ¡¿Tu obsesión por mantener a todos lejos de Malfoy?! ¡Eres un inmaduro que lo único que sabe hacer, es competir!

-Nott, no gastes palabras en este sangresucia. No vale la pena. –contestó Scorpius, fulminando a su contrincante.

-No contestaré a esas vulgaridades tuyas, Malfoy. Sólo sabes atacar mediante la agresión.

-¡Ambos son iguales! ¡Ya paren! –La hija de Nott con el carácter de una buena, muy buena, Parkinson. Y sin interesarse en el hecho de que tanto su blondo ex como su morrudo novio se disputaban una pelea de miradas, se puso en medio dispuesta a ser el escudo de las flechas.

-No, Marymoon. La diferencia es que yo sí te amo. Él siempre te usó para olvidarse de Weasley.

-Orión –suplicó Nott–, por favor vete. No generes más problemas.

-No hace falta que me defiendas de tu novio –interrumpió Scorpius, ahora con la mirada perdida–, puede que sea verdad lo que dice. Pero que quede claro Krum, no voy a detenerme hasta encontrar eso que tanto te empeñas en ocultar. Yo seré un agresivo pero tú, un estafador

Y mucho antes de que Orión pudiera arremeter contra el cuerpo del slytherin, este ya partía para las grandes puertas del castillo dejándolo con la ironía del karma, que pronto atravesaría más de un espíritu libre. En su mano, la escoba temblaba y sus astillas crujían un mar de gritos. Impotencia de no largar aquello que cualquier niño sería capaz de hacer. Y admitía también, que contenerse requería de más voluntad que la de matar a su enemigo. Mientras sus pasos lo conducían por un puente colgante, sus ideas vagaban entre el viento y lágrimas, que caían sin parar por su rostro pálido y filoso.

Un Malfoy nunca lloraba y eso estaba claro. ¿Era él un Malfoy? ¿O sólo un adolescente atravesado por la tragedia?

* * *

Entre caminatas profundas y suspiros devastadores, él y sin saberlo pudo llegar a la fuente de la entrada, de aquellas puertas de hierro oscuras. De aquella bienvenida impotente. Porque además de significar una historia, el principio y fin de varias generaciones y magos tan poderosos como débiles, quizás para este chico esas puertas sólo eran un refugio, donde pudiera descansar de tanta presión que su pasado le exigía poseer.

Entonces fue esa pequeña ráfaga de recuerdos, lo que atrajo su atención y con esto, una sonrisa casi, casi emergente. Frente a sus ojos, casi escondido entre los matices de color arena que se esparcía por los muros, se erguía un cuerpo esbelto y gracioso, de postura relajada y nariz torcida. Sin una oreja para oír bien, aquel hombre lo esperaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y un encogimiento de hombros, diciéndole entre silencios, un hola cálido. George Weasley, su mentor. Su tío favorito. Y hasta que no se acercó bien a él, no tuvo el honor de escuchar esa voz arrastrada y siempre desafiante.

-Bueno, bueno, qué raro Scorpius Malfoy generando problemas. Ya casi diría que es un pasatiempo, ¿no crees sobrino?

-Soy un buen discípulo, tío –respondió él, saludándolo con la mano, de un caballero a otro– tardo en aprender, pero una vez que lo hago, supero a todo maestro.

-Y siempre tan humilde. De seguro tu madre estaría orgullosa –replicó el pelirrojo mayor, con su sonrisa torcida.

-Todo, menos orgullosa diría yo.

Pero su tío no dejaría que esa sombra oscura de tanto rencor pudiera opacar la ironía que su sobrino llevaba en la sangre y justo para evitarlo, lo tomó de los hombros. Algo que muy pocas veces, un Malfoy se dejaba hacer.

-Tengo algo que decirte, pequeña serpiente.

-¿Y no podía esperar? Porque no te he visto pisar este castillo, desde que la guerra mató a tu hermano.

-Sin pelos en lengua ¿eh? –Dijo George, para sí mismo– De hecho, no. No puede esperar. Tenemos sospechosos y por primera vez, pruebas que confirman el secuestro de tu hermana.

-Nada más que decir. Te escucho.

-Hace unos días, se realizó una audiencia en contra…

Y mientras ellos se alejaban de la vista de las personas para entrar en profundidad sobre sus secretos, un solo muchacho fue capaz de susurrar, en aquel escondite barato. Si bien los arbustos eran buenos guardando información, algunas veces su voz podía emitir más de un comentario, algo que le jugaba en contra la mayoría de las ocasiones.

-Esto no es bueno. Nada bueno. Que un Weasley ande husmeando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, es peligroso. Pero que sea George Weasley, lo hace aún peor.

-No es buena combinación que ellos dos estén reunidos, juntos –reclamó su acompañante, en el mismo tono de voz.

-Dudo que su tío lo visite, aquí y justo en estos días, sólo para abrazarlo y hacerlo reír.

-Teniendo tantos sobrinos por ver, viene a dar con uno que no es de su sangre. ¿Quién diría que fuera un mal tío?

Ambos amigos se miraron con ese atisbo de alerta en sus pupilas y por un segundo, respondieron a tantas incógnitas que se les planteaban.

-Mathew, si hoy vino George Weasley…

-¿Quién sabe quién más podría visitar estos terrenos?

-Y hablamos de muchas personas. Malfoy tiene tantos enemigos como amigos. Y la mayoría de ellos, héroes de guerra.

Mathew Greengass, tragó saliva en señal de temor. Asintió a su amigo Orión y dijo:

-Potter, el resto del clan Weasley, Nott. Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. ¡Oh, Merlín! Esto se va a poner feo.

-Y la lista continúa. Tenemos que conseguir ese collar antes de que alguno venga y dé con mi hermana. Tenemos que disfrazar su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos. Hacerla pasar desapercibida

\- El problema no es ocultarla, hay más opciones que un simple collar. Pero, ¿qué pasa si ella se niega a obedecer? ¿Si no quiere ocultarse más?

La desesperación de Orión tomó por sorpresa a Greengass que, instantáneamente, fue acorralado en una esquina del muro, donde el arbusto los mantenía fuera de la vista del resto. Con la mano de su amigo en el cuello y la otra, sosteniendo la varita, ambos debatieron.

-Nadie va a quitarme a mi hermana, es mía, mía Mathew. No se la daré a ningún maldito Malfoy, no para que la encierren en sus palacios y la alejen de mí.

-¿Pero acaso no estás haciendo lo mismo que ellos? En definitiva, sus hermanos también la quieren. No deseo que te enfades conmigo…

-Lo estás logrando.

-Orión, voy a ayudarte porque también es mi amiga. Tienes el mismo derecho que los otros.

-¿Entonces qué hacer?

-Dejar que el destino tome partido. Y nos ayude. –Después de unos minutos de silencio, Mathew sonrió y hasta largó una sencilla carcajada–. Alexa siempre fue y será la protagonista de su propia vida. Eso es algo que ni los Malfoy ni los Krum pueden entender, sus ambiciones corrompen el hilo de la vida y te aseguro amigo mío, que la verdad será más dura que la mentira.

-Si mentir vale para no perderla, pues no me arrepiento.

-¿Vale la pena mentir si luego todo es descubierto? ¿Valdrá la pena ocultarle su pasado, por puro capricho?

-Lo único que sé y por lo que lucharé. Mi hermana fue puesta en otra familia y es lo que es, por lo que atravesó. Nadie va a cambiar eso.


	25. Chapter 24

Esto es un mini capítulo que hará de pie para el siguiente, un poco menos dramático y más personal con respecto a Alexa.

Suerte.

* * *

CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO

_Flashback_

_-Algún día –susurró Harry Potter._

_-Ese día nunca llegará, cuatro ojos. No lo permitiré._

_-Se enamorarán y por fin tendré en mi familia, una Malfoy convertida en Potter._

_-Sobre mi cadáver. Mi bebé siempre será Malfoy y el corajudo que quiera tenerla, tendrá que llevar mi apellido por sobre cualquier otro._

_-Ella te desafiará y romperá todas las reglas arcaicas tuyas, hurón._

_-A diferencia de tu mediocridad, Alexa se enorgullece de ser mi hija._

_-Pero te tiene miedo._

_-¡Eso no es verdad!_

_-Me ha dicho que no quiere que mates a James. Teme por la vida de mi hijo._

_-Y hace bien. Tu hijo corre mucho peligro._

_-¿Es una amenaza acaso?_

_-No tomará a mi hija. Nunca, Potter –replicó Draco Malfoy, vigilando los pequeños pasos de su niña._

_-Cuando se vaya a Hogwarts, James será su protector. Nadie mejor que mi hijo para cuidarla._

_-Después del mío cara rajada, para eso lo entreno día y noche. Debe cuidar a su hermana de las garras de los animales._

_-Estás hablando de MI hijo, cuidado con tus palabras Malfoy. Tú también lo eras cuando quisiste esposar a mi hermana. Un animal muy peligroso, si me permites._

_-Pero Hermione no es de tu sangre._

_-¿Acaso importa? La he protegido de peores magos que tú. Además, ella tampoco tiene otros familiares. Ron y yo somos parte de su vida. Siempre lo seremos. Sus hermanos mayores, así nos llama._

_-Hablando del zanahoria._

_-¿Ahora me dirás que tampoco quieres a la pequeña Rose, en tu clan?_

_-Demasiado gen de Weasley._

_-Cierto. No quieres manchar tu línea de sangre._

_-No vuelvas a repetir eso, Potter. Sabes bien lo que pienso al respecto._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Simplemente, no me parece correcto que entre primos se quieran._

_-Ellos no son primos. Ninguno de los pequeños lo son._

_-Para mí, sí. El hecho de que tus hijos me llamen tío y hayan crecido como primos, marca la diferencia. _

_-Lo hacen porque no tienen a nadie más. Los Weasley hacen exactamente lo mismo que nosotros. Sabes a la perfección que Scorpius y Alexa son como nietos para Molly y Arthur._

_-Entonces con más razón, sería algo imprudente. Inaceptable._

_-Yo creo que tú no quieres compartir a tus hijos. Ellos crecerán, Malfoy y ya no podrás manejarlos a tu antojo. Hermione te lo dejó muy en claro, Alexa será la más hermosa de su generación. Inteligente y audaz. Atraerá muchas miradas y comenzará a independizarse._

_-Entonces tendré que educarla en casa._

_-¡Por Merlín! –bufó Harry Potter, riendo por la testarudez de su compañero._

_-James Potter no será novio de Alexa, por sobre mi cadáver._

_-Alexa Malfoy se enamorará perdidamente de mi hijo, a tal punto que será capaz de corromper toda línea de sangre y educación. Y terminarán juntos y no podrás evitarlo. _

_-Te odio, Harry Potter. Te odio y siempre te odiaré._

_-Y tu hijo, mi ahijado, caerá rendido a los pies de Rosebood Weasley. Dejará de lado el ideal de heredero. Mejor anda buscando un tercer hijo que pueda ocupar tu imperio, porque a los más grandes ya los perdiste._

_-Tú deberías buscar una hija, para entender qué es lo que se siente luchar desde el momento de su nacimiento. Sólo con tal de mantenerla lejos de los hombres. Odio ser padre._

_-No. Odias tener una hija._

_-Y que sea tan parecida a Hermione. Mejor voy investigando conjuros de protección._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Una niña como mi Alexa debe tener ciertos cuidados. Será un arma mortal._


	26. Chapter 25

CAPITULO VEINTICINCO

Lentamente, con paso firme

* * *

Un libro comienza siempre con la primera letra, la más importante. Después, un entretejido va desenvolviendo distintas capas de significados, de adjetivos y verbos, para dar forma a una historia, un contexto que nos sitúa en la imaginación. Dependiendo del hilo conductor, se adapta o se pierde el interés, pero como él recordaba las palabras sabias de su madrina, siguió leyendo las líneas de texto, que lo transportaban a un pasado. Y ese pasado era exactamente lo que él quería rememorar, poder dibujar en su mente trazos irregulares de las paredes, brillos interminables que golpeaban los cuerpos de muchos magos, queriendo pelear por sus derechos; por minutos, cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar a un mundo donde todos sus deseos eran alcanzados y cumplidos. Olía el aroma de libro nuevo, de ese papel grueso que se confundía con el perfume de una cabellera plateada, de una pequeña niña que corría a través de un campo, repleto de flores. Y él, siguiéndola desde atrás, era invadido por la luz del sol que golpeaba en aquel rostro. Carcajadas inocentes hacían eco en sus oídos seguido de aullidos de quien no aguanta las cosquillas, luego de tirarse boca arriba para acariciar la calidez de los rayos en sus mejillas y el viento suave de verano, que suspiraba momentos de infancia.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba, observando el perfil afilado de una extraña. Sus ojos cerrados sonreían ante la muestra de amor de esa tarde primaveral, mientras que sus pestañas reposaban en las mejillas rosadas. Su nariz, respingada y algo torcida, disfrutaba del respirar, se emocionaba con los distintos olores que la naturaleza le regalaba. Y a los costados de su cuerpo, esa larga melena cubierta de plata y rulos casi perfectos, se esparcía por el césped. Era un ángel, un ángel que sin tener alas parecía volar.

-Un ángel –suspiró James, volviendo a la realidad.

Dado que últimamente no se podía dar el lujo de imaginar ni mucho menos de cerrar los ojos y permitirse viajar a otro mundo, James tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de cerrar el libro y guardarlo en su morral. Se acomodó a penas la ropa arrugada y revolvió un poco más el desastre que tenía de pelo, algo de herencia suponía. Luego, por obra del inconsciente, atrajo el par de anteojos al puente de su nariz y se levantó del piso. Tarde o temprano tenía enfrentarlo.

-¡Déjame! ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide!

James quiso voltearse a observar, a una pareja de adolescente que venían discutiendo. Pero lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de eso, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un cuerpo delgado y minúsculo, arremetió contra su pecho, impulsándolos a los dos hacia el piso. Hacia el duro y frío piso del castillo. Automáticamente, los gritos cesaron y la vista de él se convirtió en un borroso ambiente.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no quise empujarte, de verdad, perdón.

Él quería decirle que no había nada que disculpar en aquel accidente, pero debido a la falta de sus anteojos, la inseguridad corría por sus venas y paralizaba todo sentido del habla. A veces su timidez actuaba por impulso.

-Aquí están, ten.

Y de repente, unas manos suaves como el terciopelo y tan blancas parecidas a la nieve, rozaron la piel de James alrededor de sus ojos casi ciegos, introduciéndolos al cristal de los anteojos que se apoyaron en su nariz. Y después de ello, todo lo que él consideraba como un espacio se transformó en dos orbes color hielo. Las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo, simplemente se fueron y en su lugar, iluminaba una sonrisa triste que lo incitaba a querer besarla. Por encima de esta, unas mejillas rosadas se intimidaban con la hipnotización de nuestro querido amigo James.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó aquella muchacha que, tirada en el suelo junto a él, lo observaba con mucha atención. Y no fue hasta unos minutos después que, el mago respondió con una risita nerviosa.

-Sí, gracias. Estoy perfectamente. ¿Y tú? –respondió ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, es que estaba corriendo y no te vi.

Quizás fue la manera en cómo lo dijo o tal vez la mirada perdida, que muchas chicas tienen luego de tener un episodio de llanto fuerte. Como en este caso. Y él, que siempre había sido bueno con las mujeres, suspiró y volvió a sonreírle.

-Pasa la mayoría de las veces, cuando quieres escapar de algo.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo ella, confundida, aturdida.

-Ya sabes, estás tan empecinada en alejarte que no miras a lo que te acercas. A mí me sucede muy a menudo.

Ninguno sabía qué decir y a raíz de esa tensión emblemática, él extendió la mano y tomó la de su nueva conocida, apretándola suavemente en forma de respeto.

-Me llamo James Sirius, un placer. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Me dicen Lex, el placer es todo mío –respondió Alexa, con una diminuta muestra de aprecio– perdón, otra vez.

-No hay de qué.

-Espera un segundo… ¿James Sirius Potter? –inquirió Lex, casi riéndose de su propia torpeza.

El famoso hijo del niño que sobrevivió, se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodar su morral. Pero antes siquiera de poder responderle a esa atractiva adolescente que lo miraba con sorpresa, la directora del colegio apareció por uno de los pasillos. Su preferida mujer en el mundo, le echaba una mirada inquisitiva y con una ceja encarnada, negaba rotundamente.

-No tienes remedio, James Potter. Vamos, te estaba esperando en mi escritorio.

-Yo, enseguida voy directora –tras ver partir a su antigua maestra, James soltó la mano de su nueva amiga–. Bueno, debo irme. La directora McGonagall no es de las más pacientes del mundo.

-En eso coincido, ve antes de que te de una reprimenda. Un gusto, señor Potter.

-Por favor, sólo dime James. Adiós Lex.

Un beso en su pómulo, bastó para tomar el corazón de James y unirlo al de ella, hasta un futuro indeterminado. Claro que él no tenía conocimiento de la gravedad que eso implicaba, o incluso del deber de siempre poner excusa para encontrarla en los pasillos de su antiguo colegio, una vez que se instalara allí.

Y mientras caminaba al despacho, James Sirius olvidó por completo que hacía unos minutos se había encontrado con un libro que lo transportaba a una época, en la que su presencia sólo estaba completa cuando una niñita corría cerca de él. Y esa niñita, cómo solía pensarla, pronto volvería a tomarlo de la mano y volvería a iluminarlo.

* * *

Ya sentado en el asiento frente a la directora, tomaba su té de hierbas a la vez que escuchaba el monólogo menos convincente, que en su vida tuvo que oír. Sin embargo, el amor que le profesaba a su vocación, a su querida maestra e incluso, a ese hogar que él consideraba suyo, lo hacían permanecer allí, apoyado en el respaldo y asintiendo a cada petición, a cada palabra que formaba la oración de sus frases.

-Y luego, para el banquete de fin de año, organizaremos el baile. Y sólo esa noche, sólo esa, podrás tomarte el descanso merecido, con un título apropiado de profesor ¿Entendido?

-Entendido profesora –pero su querido alumno siguió indiferente, mirando la taza con la que tomaba el té, pensando– ¿A qué casas enseñaré? ¿Estaré en slytherin como profesor? Hay una chica…

-¿Enseñar? ¿Ha estado escuchando lo que dije, señor Potter? No enseñará, acompañará a la disciplina de los alumnos. Usted nos ayudará a encontrar soluciones a todos los problemas que se generan en este castillo, aconsejará a las casas de mejorar sus relaciones…

-¿Seré un espía de usted? –interrumpió James, anonadado por la propuesta.

-No, no será un espía mío. No tendrá necesidad de comentarme todo los accionares y problemas que tenga que atender. Sólo quiero que asegurarme de que…

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿acaso está pidiéndome ser un peón de la disciplina? Si no mal recuerdo, mi padre ha estado en más embrollos que cualquier otro, incluso mi abuelo ha sido de los más problemáticos. Y yo, no he estado en ningún momento, en el cuadro de honor. Ni siquiera me he ganado el puesto de prefecto. ¿Puedo saber cuál es la razón de su repentina, propuesta? No considero ser el adecuado para la vacante.

El joven no era ningún iluso al que se le pudiera engañar fácilmente, por el contrario contaba con una capacidad increíble de descubrir el significado oculto, la razón madre por la cual todos se manejaban. Y eso era lo que nuestra directora apreciaba profundamente. Así que, asintiendo al hecho de que su mentira había durado poco, suspiró y suspiró tan fuerte que cualquiera hubiera escuchado, y entregándole un sobre blanco, se levantó. Su mano temblaba y las inscripciones de tal carta, la asustaba de sobre manera:

-Esto es de suma confidencialidad, señor Potter. Espero que pueda entender lo que eso, requiere.

-¿De qué trata, profesora? ¿Esto es por lo que se encuentra tan nerviosa?

De espaldas al hijo mayor de Harry Potter, la directora se disponía a mirar por la ventana. Una tormenta se acercaba a los confines de las montañas, dirigiendo su angustia a los terrenos del colegio, repleto de niños estudiando y maestros, vigilando. Pero acaso, ¿Qué se vigilaba con tanta pasión? ¿Qué era lo que a muchos les ponía los nervios de punta?

-James, no te imaginas lo que está por venir. Por eso, pedí tu incorporación al cuerpo docente de Hogwarts.

-¿Mi padre sabe al respecto?

-Tu padre te recomendó para esta tarea, considera que eres lo mejor que puede haber en estos días para nuestra misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Va a haber otra guerra? –preguntó, con su cara descompuesta del terror.

-Esperemos que no. Lo único que nos falta es que Malfoy quiera reunir un ejército para marchar en contra de Krum.

-Perdón, profesora, ¿Qué tienen Malfoy y Krum en común?

-Esa carta –respondió McGonagall, mirando el sobre coléricamente. Nuevamente, tomó un sorbo de aire y abrió la puerta de su escritorio–, estaré en las cocinas por si me buscas, Potter. Y no olvides, que nadie sabe al respecto. Sólo tu padre.

Al instante en que la puerta se cerró, James abrió el sobre. Y deseó tanto no haberlo hecho.

En él, había dos cartas:

* * *

_Estimada Directora McGonagall,_

_Una vez usted dijo que, las pérdidas en nuestra última guerra eran el resultado de muchas luchas. Muchas de las cuales, valieron la pena ser vividas. Recuerdo que usted recitó con ferviente amor, que nosotros, sus alumnos, representábamos cada pelea interna que los hermanos tuvieron que realizar para ser "el Amo de la Muerte". Tanto Ron como Hermione, como yo, fuimos eso que Dumbledore esperó que fuéramos. Pero me temo que la hemos decepcionado a usted profesora, porque sólo esperaba que pudiéramos terminar siendo alumnos normales y ninguno lo logró. Por el contrario, víctimas del destino. Y ahora este está cobrando sobre nuestros hijos, nuestras imágenes replicadas en una nueva generación._

_Hoy hemos tenido una audiencia en contra de Víktor Krum, sí, ese búlgaro jugador de quidditch que en su época, tan perdidamente enamorado de nuestra Hermione. Y hay una fuerte sospecha de que haya contribuido al secuestro de Alexa, incluso me atrevería a decir que… él fue quien la llevó, que la quitó de nuestros brazos. Debo decirle que, fue verdaderamente triste el hecho. Acompañé luego de la sesión a los Malfoy a casa, ella estaba devastada y lloró hasta quedarse dormida en la falda de su esposo. Él, corrompido por el pasado que lo atormenta, juró vengarse de Krum y sé que lo hará. Sé que lo matará y no habremos tenido respuesta a nuestros interrogantes. Ni siquiera sabe si es o no el culpable, pero lo asesinará igual por ser parte de la lista de sospechosos. Bien tiene en conocimiento usted que el embarazo de Mione avanza con rapidez y tememos por la vida del pequeño, que se alimenta de la angustia de la madre, de la carga que tiene ahora siendo un feto. Y por eso me veo en la obligación de acudir a su ayuda, una vez más._

_Gracias a la colaboración de George, hemos descubierto que un collar mantiene en secreto la identidad de Alexa, disfrazándola de una alumna común y corriente entre sus pasillos. Esos pasillos que tienen que ser vigilados y observados por usted. Y ese collar no sólo la oculta de nuestras miradas, sino de ella misma, porque lo que tiene dentro es una prueba irrefutable de la verdad. Y tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes. Alerté a mi hijo Albus al respecto, pero lo mantendrá en silencio porque no queremos que Scorpius intervenga más de lo necesario._

_También le encargo que preste suma atención en el chico, es un solitario. Un adolescente que necesita más amor que nosotros._

_Harry James Potter_

La otra, pequeña y de letra despareja, fue la que causó en su hijo, lágrimas de emoción y de tristeza. La que dio comienzo a esa búsqueda por encontrarla. James, hijo de Harry, por primera vez lloró desconsoladamente, no por lo que fue, sino mucho peor, por lo que pudo haber sido. Por las esperanzas rotas y la fe corrompida por el diablo del pasado.

_Mi querido padre,_

_Hoy por fin pude hacer más amigos. Sé que odias a los que pertenecen a slytherin y más si están cerca de un Malfoy. Inevitablemente, así es y considero que tus prejuicios alejan ese concepto que tengo de la amistad. Justamente hoy, vi que un pequeño Malfoy era seleccionado por la casa de Gryffindor y lo vi alegre, contrario a tus cuentos de noche. Era terriblemente feliz por ser un león y eso me dio pie a mí para entender algo nuevo: también soy feliz por ser serpiente._

_Volví a soñar con esos gritos de mujer, pero esta vez fueron muy fuertes. También hubo un llanto, mordí a alguien y después un destello que me hizo despertar. Parece una locura, pero mi sueño es más real que mi propio cuerpo._

_Tu amada hija, Alexa Nupcia_

_P.D: perdí mi collar, imposible de encontrar siendo tan delicado y pequeño. Espero que esté en casa. Te amo._


	27. Chapter 26

Atención a la última parte! Las incógnitas serán las pistas y las pistas, las que lo lleven a James a cruzar caminos con su no tan amigo Scorpius

* * *

CAPITULO VEINTISEIS

Un paso en falso y la condena persistente

* * *

La profesora McGonagall, con sus anteojos pegados a las pupilas y la mirada perdida, tomaba de su taza pequeña de porcelana el té caliente que como en esos momentos, ayudaba a tranquilizar sus nervios y a pensar en planes maravillosos que siempre le salían bien. No por nada era directora, admitía que con perseverancia y contemplación en su amor hacia los alumnos, había logrado restaurar en menos de cinco años lo que la guerra había arrasado a lo largo del imperioso terreno y, aprovechando la devastación emocional que había reunido a las casas como uno solo, pudo incluso rearmar estructuras tan ancestrales como modernas.

Por eso estaba ahí, frente a un niño que llevaba la carga de su apellido y la humildad de su padre, observando en silencio pedazos de pergaminos amarillentos que contenían inevitablemente, la verdad en su estado puro. Incluso el nerviosismo por la información atribuida, hacía que James quedara en estado de shock (si es que así se lo podía llamar), sin poder si quiera acercarse a la mesa donde se distribuían. Se sentía de una manera extraña, porque por tantos años había llegado al punto de creer en la muerte de aquella prima que tenía; todo sentimiento y todo anhelo de recuerdos infantes de pronto se habían vuelto lloviznas borrosas, niebla que en su cerebro dispersaba los conocimientos. Entonces sí, era entendible que ya no sintiera lástima ni por los Malfoy ni por su familia, que continuaban exhaustivamente la búsqueda de respuestas inmunes, de pistas casi imposibles de analizar… porque así resultaba, James Potter no consideraba poder ayudarlos. No por el hecho de encontrarse débil ante semejantes "aventuras", sino por el contrario, ya no creía. Todo lo que pudiera aportar, sería así de tirano como aquel que ríe de los éxitos ajenos.

Trataba de memorizar esos rizos plateados que con el sol, teñían su color a un dorado. Hacía fuerza con su mente y su alma por visualizar dentro de sus ojos, esa sonrisa que le movía el corazón. Aleteaban mariposas en su estómago mientras volvía sus manos en puños y clavaba las uñas débiles en la carne de su palma, pero hasta el mayor esfuerzo era en vano; él mismo de una forma inconsciente, trataba de bloquearse y de seguir ajeno a todo problema familiar. Era sensible, aunque no quería, y tenía constantemente lágrimas en sus ojos dispuestos a salir. Esa era la razón de su frialdad, de la objetividad de sus trabajos y la justificación por la que tardaba horas en llegar a casa. El mínimo contacto, el roce de su conexión en tal magnitud, traerían en sus emociones más que devastación, más que el simple dolor de quien ama y deja partir.

Por un simple segundo, entre pestañeo y pestañeo, James quiso negar la oferta de su antigua profesora y retirarse a su hogar, donde seguramente le esperaban su abuela y su madre con una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente y unos panes recién horneados. Por un momento, James quiso levantarse de esa silla y salir corriendo para evitarse llantos que luego repercutirían en su salud; estuvo a punto, su mano enganchada con garras de león al asiento le daba pie para levantarlo. Y fue ahí cuando el palpitar leve de su corazón dio un vuelco que lo despertó.

Lo despertó de una ensoñación.

«Alexa está viva»

-Alexa está viva –volvió a repetir, frunciendo su ceño y negando de manera rotunda.

-Sin duda.

Ipso facto, se percató del peligro de sus acciones. Porque cuando vio en los ojos de la directora el miedo al rechazo, supo que no había otra salida que meterse a fondo con ella y ayudarla a desenmascarar lo que alguna vez un desconocido arrebató. Allí mismo, en esas arrugas preocupadas, en sus enmarcaciones casi perfectas que se mezclaban con el color de la piel, él ya estaba destinado a tomar su mano y no dejarla caer, y es que siendo un león, digno hijo de sus padres, a nada debía temerle. O por lo menos a nada de lo que estuviera dentro de su sangre. La familia.

Después de todo, según sus pensamientos, arriesgar no significaba tener que perder…

Con rapidez incansable, tomó el pergamino interceptado de su prima y lo arrugó, dándole fuerzas a una esperanza que amenazaba con la desaparición.

-Cuente conmigo, profesora –dispuso. Asintió esta vez con media sonrisa.

-Ya sabía que usted sería el indicado, señor Potter. No sabe cuán grande es mi agradecimiento –respondió ella, acercándose al muchacho. Un apretón en el hombro fue el destino que comenzó a ponerse de su lado.

-No me lo agradezca, profesora. Es hora de comenzar a poner todo en orden y a nuestro antojo –tras una pausa, desenvolvió el papel de su mano y lo alisó en la mesa, leyendo con detenimiento cada palabra y cada frase–. Bien, según lo que tenemos acá, Alexa podría pertenecer a slytherin.

-Definitivamente ella es de esa casa y no lo pondría a analizar mucho, la sangre de su padre siempre fue fuerte.

-No siempre, profesora. Recuerde que uno de ellos terminó dando alegría a mi tía Hermione.

-Usted lo ha dicho, Abraxas es una bendición para muchos. Nadie mejor que él para unir dos casas enfrentadas, desde hace más de un siglo.

Con anhelo en sus melodiosas vocales, la directora se sentó en la silla principal y suspiró. Sus tareas nunca habían sido fáciles y esta, requeriría la mayor estabilidad y potencia que jamás hubiese exprimido de su alma; una fuerza interior que iba más allá del conocimiento de hechizos o el comando de un ejército. Muy opuesto a esas obligaciones, lo que necesitaría era amor. Amor y tolerancia para que esa niña volviera con su familia.

-Señor Potter… no podemos permitir que los demás tengan falsas ilusiones. Esto debe quedar entre nosotros dos.

-Pero profesora, mi padre tiene que saber. Es un auror bien experimentado, casi un detective de primera clase.

-Casi. Y esa es la diferencia que destacaría en esta situación la línea entre el deber y la obsesión.

-¿Pero acaso no puedo comentarle de las noticias que vayan surgiendo? No puedo hacerlo solo, el sospechará que miento.

-Sí que puede. Él es mucho más emocional que Hermione y Draco. Quizás la señorita de Malfoy escape hacia la locura y desesperación por encontrarla, es posible que el señor Malfoy desate un arranque de ira y venganza. Pero su padre, señor Potter, haría mucho más que buscar. Y la última vez que lo vimos en condiciones parecidas, olvidó que tenía una niña que iba creciendo a la par.

-Mi hermana estaba bien cuidada por nosotros.

-No lo dudo, pero necesitaba de un padre. Y no debo arrebatarles más libertad a las familias afectadas. Si usted está dispuesto a ocultar la verdad, entonces podremos continuar –y esta fue la determinación que puso en evidencia el objetivo tambaleante, de una mujer que tuvo cuantos hijos hubiera en el mundo. Era una madre que trabajaba con la mente y cuidaba con el espíritu de una leona, dispuesta a morir en batalla por lo que consideraba su responsabilidad.

James no respondió porque recapacitaba en que las palabas sobraban, en ese diminuto despacho. Sólo bastó un apretón de manos y la seriedad en sus rostros para sellar un acuerdo de confidencialidad exclusiva. De esta manera tomó su mochila y se despidió hasta un nuevo encuentro. Y no fue hasta que llegó a la puerta, que escuchó decir:

-Alexa no sólo está dentro de estas paredes, temo que se encuentre muy cerca de su hermano. Temo que sea tan evidente, que en cualquier momento ella misma se entere y desaparezca.

-Si es así, entonces ya sé con quién comenzar.

-¿Tiene a alguien en mente, señor Potter?

-En efecto profesora. De hecho, antes de venir aquí, pude haberme cruzado con Alexa Malfoy.

La puerta se cerró y dejó a una directora perdida y totalmente anonadada. En el interín, el chico joven de anteojos redondos y pelo despeinado, caminaba con apuro hacia la próxima clase que suponía, los slytherin deberían tener. Así era James, recordando siempre donde quedaba cada aula y cada horario; nadie nunca podría haberle ganado en ese aspecto, pues contaba con una mente de delfín.

* * *

Sus pies iban a velocidad de escoba y su mente vagaba alrededor de esa capa de luz que se impregnaba en el cuerpo de una simple chica, a quien había chocado por accidente gracias a la obra del destino. A medida que se acercaba a la clase, su sonrisa aumentaba, porque el éxito lo podía palpar en sus manos, era el primer día de su misión y ya había conseguido dar con la finalidad de…

¿Y por qué finalidad, dada la relatividad que los unía? Y es que era eso mismo lo que impedía que James pudiera adentrarse aún más en su nueva misión perjudicial y desfavorable. Finalmente, era el calco de su padre, ya que sus sentimientos le jugaban mala pasada en la mayoría de las ocasiones y le era muy difícil dejar de lado ese amor infante que en un pasado tuvo. Encontrarla ya requería de incursionar en caminos templados y pasarse horas en pura expedición, algo que opinaba era más que perturbador, incluso lo cansaba antes de planearlo.

Pero lo iba a hacer. Él sería que encontrara a Alexa Malfoy. Él, iba a traerla a casa.

-¡Potter! –gritó una voz conocida, imperiosa y arrastrada.

James se detuvo, tomando aire antes de que la tormenta le quitara el cielo azul de su vista. Estaba a un paso, a un pequeño paso de entrar en esa clase donde Alexa se hallaba estudiando, escribiendo junto a Mathew en los grandes pergaminos de la materia de Transformación. Sólo bastaba estirar su brazo para abrir las puertas de hierro y acertar con la ubicación de ella que, como bien hija de Hermione, estaba en primera fila prestando suma atención. Una vez más, el destino era un caprichoso juguetón que no se cansaba de amarrar las voluntades de los magos, de aquellos quienes osaban a desafiarlo.

Se volteó en el instante justo para presenciar cómo el gran príncipe de las serpientes se acomodaba cerca de él, apoyando su peso sobre un muro de baja estatura y mirándolo con la típica indiferencia que los caracterizaba a los Malfoy de esa índole. Prepotentes, despóticos, fríos.

-Hola Scor –saludó él, con voz cansina y hombros caídos.

-Te decepciona nuestro encuentro por lo que veo. Y eso que no coincidimos hace ya bastantes años –objetó Scorpius, siempre tan observador.

-No es eso. Estaba algo apurado y conociéndote, sólo querías molestar. Así que si me permites, me gustaría seguir con mi trabajo.

-Inteligente y directo. Nunca fuiste muy delicado,¿verdad?

-Prefiero ser honesto, corrigiendo tus palabras –interrumpió James, cruzando sus brazos mientras se acercaba a su antiguo amigo–. Dime Scorpius, ¿te has enterado de la nueva noticia? Felicitaciones.

-¿De la audiencia en contra de Krum? Tío George me lo ha contado, tenemos más pistas de Alexa–atajó el rubio Malfoy con sonrisa de ganador.

-No, no es sobre eso –en cuanto su primo le dio la respuesta equivocada, James supo que había metido la pata. Pero no le importaba, no cuando el otro siempre quería provocarlo–. Papá me ha comentado sobre el embarazo de Hermione, debes estar muy feliz por la noticia. Otro hermano sería el combo de alegría que tú y tu padre, necesitan.

El rosto de Scorpius se mantuvo intacto entre la frialdad y el aburrimiento, mas por dentro era la reencarnación del infierno. La noticia de un niño en camino era lo único que le faltaba para empeorar su odio hacia la madre que lo había criado y engendrado; maldecía ahora ser sangre de ella y ser el primogénito de su herencia, de su estandarte. Pero no debía mostrarlo, porque no quería ser la debilidad frente al chico con el que siempre había competido. Entonces sonrío, de la forma más falsa que le hubiera ocurrido y susurró, solo para que su primo escuchara:

-Antes de hablar sobre mi padre, busca en tu propia casa. Porque si él no es alegre, se debe al hecho de que una hija se le perdió y por culpa de su esposa. Por lo menos no tengo a alguien ausente que se empeña cada día en buscar algo que no es suyo.

-Estoy en frente tuyo, primo. Lo menos que me debes es sinceridad, si tienes algún problema con mi padre sólo dímelo. Él buscó toda su vida a Alexa porque Hermione es su hermana y ese era su deber; no lo culpo en absoluto, lo admiro por el contrario. Por tener la valentía que tu padre y tú nunca pudieron poseer.

-No hay valentía que tener en esta vida, primo –enfatizó Scorpius, con su rostro esculpido por la cólera y la amargura.

-Te equivocas profundamente. Mientras no haya cuerpo que enterrar, las esperanzas deben seguir latiendo. –James sostuvo con fuerza su mochila– felicitaciones por el nuevo hermano, querido primo. Ojalá que sea la nueva bendición que pueda redimir tus pecados.

-Las felicitaciones mejor mándaselas a tu tía, que se empeña en que querer llenar un vacío muy profundo. El nacimiento de ese engendro podrá ponerle un poco de pelusa, pero nunca lo rellenará.

La mirada atónita de James delineó una vez más el hueco que había entre los dos herederos, un precipicio que se marcaban una y otra y otra vez mediante la diferencia de apellidos. Uno era la buena imagen de la maldad y el carácter insustancial de quien debe poseer todo por simple ambición, de quien arrasaba con tal que conseguir el fin buscado. El otro, muy contrario al primero, se revestía en virtudes honoríficas, con su aura tranquila y un corazón gentil que le permitía ir por la vida feliz, como flotando en una nube de humanidad. En el punto medio donde se encontraban, se imponían como grandes edificios queriendo opacar al de enfrente, sin saber que los unía lo único que los distinguían de sus familias.

Porque ambos, sin ayuda de nadie más, ese día tenían pensado encontrar a Alexa. Dibujaban en un plano imaginario la entrada de la mansión Malfoy, donde tomaban de la mano a la hija perdida y la llevaban a los brazos de los desamparados padres.

-Voy a resolver este lío. Y quedaré como el héroe que nunca pudiste ser, James.

-Yo también voy a resolver este lío, Scorpius. Y quedaré como el hijo pródigo que nunca serás.

Se fulminaban con la mirada, claro ejemplo de que incluso la unión conyugal de una mujer no iba a redimir la competencia entre apellidos, con años de historia dentro de la sangre ancestral de los sangre pura. Y aunque ahora se revestía una nueva generación, donde los prejuicios iban de la mano con la discriminación, donde la mezcla era sinónimo de inteligencia y comprensión, donde tanto Alexa Malfoy como Alexa Krum convivían por derrotar a la otra, sólo con el resultado obvio de ese cuento de terror: una iba a sobrevivir, una iba a salir a la luz y una, iba a elegir.

Ante esa puerta de hierro negra en la que se impartía la clase de transformación, unos minutos antes de que tocara la hora de descanso, se extendió un silencio luchador que con espadas filosas y escudos inquebrantables los primos peleaban por derrocarse y ganar. Era el típico cliché de fuego y hielo, verde y rojo, Malfoy con Potter a pesar del transcurso de la historia.

-Lo curioso es, que te esfuerzas por hallarla y quedar como el héroe. Pero no tienes una sola pista que te lleve a la meta, ¿no crees Scorpius? Puede que tengas un tío tan amable y comprensivo como lo es George, puede que él te provea de información necesaria, pero ninguno tiene acceso a encontrar pruebas, por ende no hallarán más que falsas esperanzas. Deja ese trabajo para los expertos en el tema.

-¿Y tú sí? Lo que me parece a mí –objetó acercándose al oído de su contrincante, con sorna y superioridad–, es que estas tan celoso de mi relación con George, de que me prefiere a mí antes que a su propia estirpe, que no soportas el hecho de que su ayuda se destine a fortalecer mis valores. Por el contrario a lo que consideras, yo soy de esos que creen firmemente encontrarla sin necesidad de excavar en el pasado y con la ayuda del instinto.

-Eso es mentira –replicó James, tomando aire para controlar esa furia por querer agarrarlo del cuello y no dejarlo ir.

-Y estás tan celoso de mi familia, que haces cualquier cosa para recuperar a MI hermana. Pero te prometo algo, primo –en un leve susurro, con su sonrisa a flor de piel, Scorpius sentenció su juicio–, si llego a encontrar a Alexa viva, haré todo lo necesario por alejarla de ti. Nunca, nunca podrás verla o tocarla o hablar con ella. De nada.

Y justo antes de que Potter pudiera arremeter contra él gracias a la ayuda de sus manos, el timbre que anunciaba el descanso tomó posesión del tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dando pie a que multitud de alumnos salieran corriendo hacia su libertad mediana, dándole el gusto a Scorpius de perderse entre ellos y así, James quedó con la última palabra en la boca y el veneno secreto recorriendo su lengua.

Como todo buen león que sigue a su presa hasta encontrarla débil, él estaba a punto largar carrera hacia su primo, sin embargo esa intolerancia fue destituida cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña mujer que caminaba junto a un chico hacia los jardines del colegio, ignorando su presencia y sonriendo como si ese fuera el mantra que la envolvía en un aura resplandeciente. Su cabello platinado se encontraba sostenido por un pequeño moño negro y sus labios, retocados por un bálsamo rosa, se movían como en una danza clásica, algo que él no podía soportar no probar. Junto a ella, ese muchacho se recostaba en sus hombros en señal de pertenencia, tratándose de objeto a la hechicera más hermosa y misteriosa que andaba por esos pasillos. Ahí fue cuando James reconoció tres cosas, olvidándose para siempre de sus problemas con Scorpius:

Primero: nunca había podido olvidar la intesidad de una Malfoy, imposible de ser opacada.

Segundo: muy pocos se habían percatado del parentesco entre las serpientes más polémicas.

Tercero: no le agradaba ese chico. Para nada.

Con sorpresa y rápidamente, casi sin pestañar, percató que la chica mostraba diferentes síntomas que él –como buen aprendiz– reconocía en los adolescentes. Entonces sacó de su morral una pequeña libreta con su pluma respectiva y comenzó a anotar las reacciones que presentaba. Y quizás nadie creería que eso tuviera efecto, pero él sabía que en un futuro, las pruebas más contundentes necesitarían de sus anotaciones.

Desde atrás, siguiéndole el paso, trazaba las ideas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza;

_Lex Krum, sonriente, graciosa, bonita, dulce, inteligente, de carácter fuerte,_

_Sus cualidades físicas: pelo extremadamente claro, de ojos color grises tirando a un azul, un lunar en su brazo derecho, nariz torcida y recta, orejas pequeñas, uñas comidas (señal de ansiedad), postura erguida, caminata lenta y determinante.._

_Incógnitas: __Memorias,__Reacciones,__Sentimientos,__Collar._


	28. Chapter 27

CAPITULO VEINTISIETE

Llorar, extrañar, odiar

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la navidad tocaba puerta. Hogwarts se revestía de árboles de distintos tipos decorados por todo el Gran Comedor, con sus estrellas brillando y el reciente olor a pino, que por siglos se habían caracterizado. Por los pasillos, los fantasmas iban regalando cartas a los alumnos, ilusionándolos con sorpresas repletas de caramelos y mensajes navideños, mientras que los cuadros lanzaban miradas reprobadoras y de vez cuando, susurraban cuentos peligrosos de los magos más oscuros que en la tierra habían habitado. Los renos volaban por las ventanas danzando un camino sinuoso, alegrando el despertar de los más nuevos y aburriendo a todos los que vivían para contarlo; por otro lado, a la hora de las cartas, los búhos llegaban con cajas esperando recibir a cambio el mejor pedazo de carne que hubiera en el almuerzo, mirando con sus grandes ojos a sus dueños. Porque incluso teniendo una pista para patinar y arbustos en los que revolcarse con los amantes, esas festividades sólo podían significar algo. Tal vez para las mujeres, resultaba ser la ansiada espera del baile, pero lo verdadero se posaba en una escoba y salía al encuentro de la Snitch dorada. Así era entonces, que todos se encontraban expectantes por el clásico de quiddicht: Slytherin y Gryffindor. Y tanto era así que al finalizar cada clase, los apostadores clandestinos del partido se reunían en los baños para cobrar incluso a quienes no pertenecían a las casas respectivas y cuando les convenía, ofrecían pines y banderines representativos con la excusa de "alentar al equipo ganador". Pero nadie sabía cuáles eran las probabilidades, nadie confiaba en las apuestas aunque las hicieran, no tenían fe de ningún equipo, no porque fueran inexpertos y jugaran terrible, sino por el contrario, se daba por culpa de la interna que hacía unos días se había generado.

Todo empezó con Malfoy, no Scorpius obvio, más bien el pequeñín que se había incorporado a los leones. Hablábamos de Abraxas Malfoy.

La misma mañana que James había intercambiado discusión con su primo no primo Scorpius, Abraxas se disponía a comer en paz de su pequeña barra de chocolate en las escaleras de la puerta principal alterna, o como él la llamaba, la escalera de las serpientes. Sabía de sobra que aquella les pertenecía por cuestiones geográficas, o quizás sólo porque las transitaban alumnos de slytherin, sin embargo tampoco le importaba toparse con alguno ya que después de todo, había vivido su corta vida rodeado de lenguas venenosas y seseantes. Era la única manera de estar en paz por unos minutos y que ninguno mayor lo quisiera molestar o golpear, hecho que se había vuelto costumbre dentro de los leones que todavía consideraban traición tener a un Malfoy entre sus paredes. Y aunque fingía que estaba todo en orden, aunque en las cartas a sus padres les comentara la felicidad que tenía por compartir experiencias con sus compañeros nuevos, la verdad era que casi no tenía amigos y creía que ya ni siquiera los Potter querían ayudarlo, porque se volvía realmente torturador combatir con los "buenos" ideales que no existían más. Muchos dirían que Abraxas estaba acostumbrado, así era, no obstante no dejaba ser un niño queriendo incorporarse a un grupo desconocido. Hasta llegaba a pensar que las serpientes malignas lo apreciaban más por los antecedentes que cargaba encima, o por lo menos eso demostraban cuando caminaban a su lado en la escalera y lo saludaban.

-Hola pequeño Malfoy –gritaban algunos.

-¿Vuelta al nido, eh Malfoy? –decían muchos otros.

-Se nace serpiente y se es serpiente hasta la muerte, chiquitín –murmuraban los que querían espantarlo.

Y es que todos lo subestimaban, Abraxas Malfoy no era temeroso, tampoco astuto y muchas veces se mandaba de cabeza a las puertas del infierno. Como en esta ocasión. Justo terminaba su barra de chocolate cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que un chico delgaducho y de considerable estatura se le tiraba encima, con deje amable.

-Así que el pequeño primo hizo su aparición en territorio enemigo.

-No seas ridículo, Severus –reclamó Abraxas, tratando de sacárselo de encima–. ¿Puedes apartarte? Estas pesado.

-Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy. La oveja negra de la familia, como diría tía Hermione, ha decidido volverse blanco y volver a la manada.

-No es manada, es rebaño –le corrigió el más chico, alejándose de los brazos de su primo.

-Lo que sea. He venido a buscarte porque tu hermano ha pedido de tu presencia, urgente. Al parecer recibió…quejas de algunos de los leones.

Cuando parecía que todo iba bien, Abraxas volvía nuevamente al agujero de terror en el que se encontraba. Sin rechistar ni quejarse, guardó su chocolate para más tarde y ayudado por Albus, se puso en pie con destino al encuentro más doloroso de la semana. A través de sus pasos pequeños y pastosos pudo reprimir un poco esa gran espera, escuchando entre tanto los chistes del otro mago que cada vez empeoraban su reputación e imaginando quizás su vida entre nidos de serpientes, lo que sería para él ser reconocido como el próximo heredero al trono, reconocido entre muchos y amados por todos.

_-"Lo bueno dura poco, pero lo que tarda en llegar, por lo que se pelea, eso sí vale la pena"-_

Sabía de sobra que este era su destino y que por más luchas que recibiera, por más golpes que se diere, por más lágrimas que derramara, él debía estar en Gryffindor. Él pertenecía por sangre a esa casa y se lo haría saber a todos, lo probaría. De eso estaba seguro, tal cual se lo había dicho su madre.

-Voy a hacer que te sientas orgullosa, madre –susurró Abraxas cuando llegaba a las canchas de quidditch.

Merlín quiso que la lucha fuera más dura para el chiquitín. Merlín quiso.

* * *

Escapándose de James Potter, Scorpius se refugió en las carpas de los jugadores. Había tenido un día muy aburrido y la llegada de su primo más grande, fue de gran sorpresa para él, incluso más cuando lo vio chocarse con la menor de los Krum, a quien había seguido desde atrás intrigante. Pero estaba tan cegado por la bronca, por la ira de sus celos que de pronto se vio molestándolo, tal cual como en el pasado, olvidándose de la rubia hechicera y de su antiguo objetivo por perseguirla. Su ira aumentó, en gran medida, cuando escuchó esa noticia que había derrumbado su día aburrido, esas palabras duras y llenas de hipocresía: bebé en camino. Nada peor que tener un Malfoy más en esa vida llena de injusticias.

No supo bien a qué se debía, si fue por los celos de tener a James de vuelta en su castillo, o por el hecho de enterarse de fuentes externas sobre la existencia de un nuevo miembro de su familia, o por todo junto, Scorpius comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas, de esas pesadas y lentas que tardaban en caer. No emitía ninguna queja, ninguna palabra fuera de su contexto, ni un grito típico, pero por dentro sentía que el corazón se le iba partiendo, como miles de vidrios rotos que pinchaban su tórax tratando de salir hacia el exterior y dejarle marcas que nunca se van, que siempre recuerdan el dolor del pasado. Lloraba por no tener las agallas de hablar con sus padres, lloraba por la falta que le hacían esos abrazos de su mamá cuando ya ni sabía qué hacer, extrañaba el aire frío de su hogar que irrumpía en su habitación, el grito de alegría que se escuchaba desde los aposentos de sus padres cuando uno jugaba con el otro. Más que nada, lloraba por ser un maldito cagón que nada hacía bien.

No escuchó la ducha abierta, ni los pasos delicados de quien se escabulle, tampoco las palabras de aliento de esa persona que lo veía desde lejos. Fue hasta que sintió esa mano pequeña, delicada como la seda, rozar su hombro y acariciarlo, que se percató del ataque de llanto que estaba teniendo; apenas inclinó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se abalanzó sobre ella para acobijarse en sus brazos, en sus tan cobijadores brazos, esos envidiables por todas y deseados por él. No le importó que lo viera así, desamparado, porque sabía que con ella nada valía la pena esconder. Era suya, era suyo. Hasta el destino tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos.

-No sé ya qué hacer –le dijo entre faltas de aire.

-Primero, hay que tranquilizarse. Ya verás que todo tiene salida.

-Esta vez no, Rosie. Estoy arruinado.

Pudo escuchar en su oído las risas de su chica, contagiosas y dulces, que ayudaban a que esa tristeza de a poco se disipara. Ahora podía respirar con normalidad, acompañado por las caricias y la humedad de esas gotas de rencor que no dejaban de hacer su camino por el rostro.

-No estas arruinado, sólo un poco roto. Pero seguro que pronto te arreglarán –ironizó Rose, mirándolo tiernamente.

-¿Tu me arreglarías? –le preguntó, ahora observándola lleno de pasión y calma. De verdad lo decía.

Rose tardó en responder, porque muy por dentro deseaba que su chico siguiera como siempre lo había sido. Reconocía que era difícil de relacionarse con él, todo era una pelea constante llena de espinas y con latigazos, y otras veces cambiaba hacia el otro extremo, donde un chico de buen porte la cuidaba como si fuera suya, la besaba hasta arrebatarle el suspiro y la llevaba en brazos hacia la cama cuando se dormía en su falda. Era un mago excepcional, lleno de amor y sufrimiento. Y no quería que nada de eso se esfumara, menos si eso significaba que su atropello por los sentimientos por siempre fuera distinto.

-No, Scor. Nunca te arreglaría.

-¿Por qué? Te lastimé tanto, lastimé a tantas personas. Yo sé que tengo que cambiar, y quiero, sólo que a veces…

-Que las personas quieran que vos seas otro, es su problema Scor. Sólo los que te amamos sabemos cómo eres realmente, la presión de tu padre por que seas mejor que él te ha vuelto inflexible y cruel.

-Gracias.

-Deja que termine –lo interrumpió entre golpes leves–. Pero la compasión de tu madre, ese amor incondicional que te tiene, el cariño de tus tíos, la diversión de tus primos, todo eso te ha dado un corazón incluso más valioso que el oro. No debes cambiar sólo por las equivocaciones del pasado, no es tu culpa.

Quiso decirle que la amaba, que sin ella su mundo se iba pendiente abajo, quiso acariciar su brazo completo de pecas y oler el perfume de su cabello anaranjado, tuvo ese impulso de abrazarla y tenerla así por siempre. Sin embargo, renació en él un deseo mucho mayor y al cual hizo caso, porque de pronto se vio tomando su rostro entre sus manos, observando de cerca como los ojos profundos de Rose se ponían nerviosos al contacto de Scorpius, percibiendo la respiración agitada que se mezclaba con el sabor de sus labios. Sabía bien que ella en cualquier momento lo detendría y por eso siguió avanzando, un juego que lo volvía loco en temas de amor, esperando el momento en que Rose saldría corriendo buscando la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. Y grande fue el asombro al saber que casi no quedaba espacio entre sus bocas, consciente de esto Rose seguía esperando que su chico diera el primer paso. Pasó un segundo, en el que él pudo enterarse de las intenciones de la muchacha y al siguiente atacó con hambre, tomando con fuerza su nuca para atraerla a él mientras se dejaban llevar por la sincronización de aquellos pares.

Fue un beso intenso. Mordeduras por doquier y suspiros entre medio, sus brazos volaban hacia cualquier parte del cuerpo al que aferrarse mientras se comían enteramente. Scorpius, que por meses se había abstenido a tocar cualquier otra boca, sentía tocar el cielo con sus manos, sonreía entre picos cortos y rozaba su nariz contra el cuello esbelto de Rose, porque después de tanto esfuerzo por fin podía decir que aquella Weasley era suya en cuerpo y alma. Y no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil. Como cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y la atrajo a su pecho, sólo para estar seguro de que la tenía cerca.

-Extrañé tanto esto.

-No tanto como yo –le contrarió ella, aferrándose a esa cintura estrecha que la volvía loca.

-¿Extrañaste mis besos? Yo que pensaba que ya me habías olvidado, por algo me evitaste desde el comienzo de clase.

-También fue raro que no me persiguieras, creí que ya tenías a otra.

-Nadie, Rosie. Tú fuiste siempre la única. Además pensé que no querías que te molestara, eso no quiere decir que no te vigilaba.

Ella echó un vistazo hacia el exterior y pudo percibir la cercanía de una lluvia.

-Deberíamos ir volviendo al castillo, va a llover.

-¿Y no quieres quedarte? Tenemos la excusa perfecta.

-No te daré ese privilegio –Rose, reprendiendo a su chico, le dio un beso corto y se separó–, de verdad debo ir al castillo, no quiero tener problemas con…

-¿Wood?

Casi había olvidado cuanto odiaba a la familia Wood, por haberle arrebatado todo lo que él amaba. Y en especial el primogénito de los Wood, un sinvergüenza que aun conociendo la trayectoria de ese amor entre Malfoy y Weasley había decidido conquistar el corazón de Rose, ganándole por primera vez a una serpiente. Odiaba que su imaginación le dibujara escenarios donde Oliver tocaba a Rosie, su Rosie, y hacía que sus suspiros se convirtieran en exhalaciones de placer. Pero odiaba incluso más que ella fuera tan fiel a sus valores, tan amorosa con la gente y no tuviera las agallas de romper una relación de mentira. Odiaba no poder enojarse con ella al respecto por eso, demostrándoselo, volvió a abrazarla por la espalda.

-No quiero que hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

-Ya quisiera arrepentirme…pero no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo –le contestó, volteándose para tocar las facciones duras de un adolescente blando de corazón.

-Te esperaré lo que haga falta, no pienso interferir y obligarte a elegir. Es obvio que todavía lo quieres.

-Pero te amo, yo te amo Scorpius. Y eso es mucho más fuerte.

No hizo falta contestarle con palabras lo que las acciones podían. La amó tanto que lo consumía en carne viva y fueron tan impulsivos que corrieron hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscando a un Oliver Wood a quien le pudieran cortar el rostro con la navaja del amor reprimido.

* * *

Albus se detuvo en una esquina y sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que de ahí en más Abraxas sería una víctima de sus planes, ya no más un testigo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó Malfoy menor, con intriga.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Sí, de verdad.

-¿Estas totalmente seguro que quieres saber lo que hay?

-Severus, ya dime.

-¿Pero tienes ganas de enterarte?

-¡Albus!

-Abraxas, una vez que sepas lo que tengo acá, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. No quiero arrepentimientos.

-¡Ahora Albus!

-Tu hermano no necesitaba de tu presencia, fue una mentira. Te engañé para que pudieras acompañarme sin preguntar mucho antes. –Albus abrió el frasco y desde muy adentro, podía verse un pequeño destello– Esto es un collar de esmeralda y plata, se lo robé a tu hermano apenas supe que lo había encontrado.

-Bien. Tuve que seguirte porque robaste un collar de mi hermano y me lo dices a mi porque... no entiendo mucho Severus.

-Es que no estas prestando atención. No se lo robé, no era suyo.

-¿Y de quién era entonces?

-Esto es de tu hermana, Alexa.

Abraxas, sin seguir entendiendo, lo miró por primera vez. Era un collar realmente hermoso, con piedras esmeralda cubriendo la plata como si estuviera comiéndosela, con un gran dije en el medio. Lo que llamaba su atención no eran los colores ni la forma, sino más bien el silencio que este generaba al tocarlo, casi seguro que se trataba de algún hechizo.

-Es raro, diría…

-Que es una maldición lo que tiene dentro. Yo también lo sentí. Lo más raro es, Abraxas querido, que yo sé de alguien que lo usó.

-Pero dijiste que es de mi hermana… espera. ¡¿La viste en estos pasillos?!

-En efecto. Creo fervientemente que la reconozco. No quiero darte esperanzas pero incluso me arriesgaría a decir que es compañera mía.

Por un momento, no hubo collar ni excusas que importaran, porque por fin habían avanzado un casillero a favor de Abraxas. El pequeño que no tenía derecho a opinión en esta historia.

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? Scorpius es tu amigo, no yo.

-Si yo le dijera ahora que sé quién es su hermana, algo muy evidente ahora que me doy cuenta, él no dudaría en ir corriendo a buscarla y hacer el gran drama que tan bien le sale. En cambio, Abraxas Malfoy conoce algo que Scor no, la paciencia, la disimulación. Y sé que contigo podremos entrar en detalle con este tema, sin que nadie se percate, hasta llegar a ella y decirle la verdad.

-Haré lo que tú quieras, sólo pido conocerla.

-Entonces tenemos un trato primito. Vamos, te la presentaré.

No faltaron muchos pasos hasta que se toparon con un grupo bastante discutible. Abraxas no reconoció a nadie, excepto a esa muchacha de cabellera tan rubia como el sol y de ojos congelados por el tiempo, que no dejaba de discutir y gritarse unos a otros.

-¿Es ella?

-Haz silencio, que no es buen momento. Sí, ella es tu hermana. Le dicen Lex.

-A**lex**a…


End file.
